Recueil Mystwalker
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Parce que ce sont les petits riens qui font les grandes histoires. 27 : Tranquillement installée dans le salon VIP, une flûte de champagne à la main, la jeune femme tapota de ses ongles vernis l'écran de son portable dernier cri – cadeau de Papa. Ce dernier vibra. "Batterie faible. Votre téléphone va s'éteindre."
1. NDA - Sommaire

**Note de l'auteur :** un petit récapitulatif de tous les extraits que je mets dans l'encart Résumé de mon recueil, et qui change à chaque drabble. Pour que ceux qui viennent après aient accès aux bonus qu'ils contiennent ! :D

* * *

#1 : _Vagabonde de mon cœur_

« Je suis vraiment obligé ? » « Oui. Et maintenant, dépêche-toi ou tu devras le faire deux fois. » Hugues pâlit et contempla l'animal que la rousse tenait par la bride. Fichu pari !

* * *

#2 : _Imbécile de roi_ (série Vagabonde)

Elle le haïssait, pour cette façon insidieuse qu'il avait de se glisser dans sa poitrine pour tordre son cœur d'une manière à la fois douloureuse et inacceptable.

* * *

#3 : _Quête verte_ (série Vagabonde)

Cette femme le rendrait fou. Ou chauve. Jellal ne savait laquelle des deux options lui semblait la pire.

* * *

#4 : _Maturité_ (série Vagabonde)

Se claquemurer dans ses appartements pendant une semaine avait choqué, il le savait. Il espérait juste ne pas susciter la même réaction quand il en ressortirait.

* * *

#5 : _Pourquoi n'ai-je rien remarqué plus tôt ?_ (série Vagabonde)

Parce que l'amour rend aveugle, c'est bien connu.

* * *

#6 : _Nouvelle rencontre_ (série Vagabonde)

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un récemment et j'aimerais te le présenter. Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre. Erza. »

* * *

#7 : _Petits complots entre amis_ (série Vagabonde)

Des pommes juteuses, de la viande saignante, du foin de première qualité. Jellal raya discrètement une ligne de sa check liste. Contenter Sylph et Briv, OK.

* * *

#8 : _Prise de tête_ (série Vagabonde)

Assise dans la cuisine du palais, elle sirota tranquillement son thé à la fraise. Sortant un papier plié en quatre de sa poche, elle le tendit à la vieille dame aux cheveux gris qui l'empocha dans son tablier sans même le regarder. « Comme d'habitude ? » Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard amusé. « Comme d'habitude. »

* * *

#9 : _Mea culpa_ (série Vagabonde)

« Avis à la population de Lilium : le blizzard parviendra au niveau de la cité en milieu d'après-midi. Pour la sécurité de chacun, veuillez rester chez vous après quinze heures. »

* * *

#10 : _Playlist_

« Le ciel de mon pays, les étoiles de mon désert. Le vent dans mes cheveux, et la chaleur de la terre. Je t'emmènerai chez moi, ensemble, rien qu'avec toi. Et nous volerons au loin, les étoiles pour seuls témoins. »

* * *

#11 : _La fille en noir_ (série Playlist)

Elle était restée jusqu'à la fin du concert. Et après aussi. Elle attendait, appuyée contre un mur. Une position qui accentuait la largeur de son blouson – et sa vulnérabilité par la même occasion. « Je m'appelle Jellal. » Un silence. « Erza. »

* * *

#12 : _Père et fils_ (série Vagabonde)

Appartenir à la Garde Royale signifie être un spectateur journalier du quotidien du roi. Et quelques fois, cela peut être… surprenant.

* * *

#13 : _Derrière les barreaux_

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien à voir avec ces types ! », plaida l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Le policier ne lui accorda aucune attention et continua de parler dans son talkie-walkie. « Allez, on les embarque ! »

* * *

#14 : _Trois repas par jour_ (série Derrière les barreaux)

« Bonjour, je voudrais deux sandwiches poulet-crudités et deux bouteilles d'eau, s'il-vous-plaît. » « Tout de suite, Mademoiselle. Un dessert ? » « Hm, oui. Une tartelette aux fraises… Et une aux pommes aussi. »

* * *

#15 : _Le début de la fin_ (série Derrière les barreaux)

Il avait décidé dès le début de se comporter en grand frère. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la pente et tout avait lentement commencé à déraper…

* * *

#16 : _Larmes sucrées_ (série Derrière les barreaux)

La caissière jeta un coup d'œil vers l'intérieur du magasin. L'Apollon était toujours là – au rayon pâtisserie qui plus est. Un beau gosse en tablier et toque de chef, léchant sensuellement sa cuillère en bois couverte de chocolat fondu… Rien que d'y penser, elle avait des vapeurs.

* * *

#17 : _Réflexions_ (série Derrière les barreaux)

Elle se réveilla brusquement en mordant l'oreiller, en sueur. Tremblante, elle essaya de ne plus songer aux visions de son cauchemar. La petite chaîne autour de son cou se rappela à son souvenir, faisant dériver ses pensées vers celui qui la lui avait offerte.

* * *

#18 : _Conférence et criminel_ (série Derrière les barreaux)

Cette salope allait payer cher. On ne lui disait pas non ! Aucune fille ne l'avait encore envoyé bouler comme ça. De rage, il jeta la bouteille de bière qu'il tenait à la main contre le mur, où elle se brisa en mille morceaux, et en saisit derechef une autre – la dernière du paquet.

* * *

#19 : _Le prix d'une nuit_

Luxus adorait White. Les autres filles le savaient bien, ce qu'elles trouvaient mignon et décevant tout à la fois. Enfin, ça n'empêchait pas certaines de tenter leur chance de temps en temps avec le viril balafré. Parce qu'à entendre comment il arrivait à faire hurler White, il devait être un sacré bon coup. = Rated M !

* * *

#20 : _Déréliction_

Devant l'immensité du Royaume, le souverain se sentait minuscule. L'avait-il seulement rêvée, cette appartenance fugace à une turbulente guilde d'un autre monde ?

* * *

#21 : _Déchirure_ (série Déréliction)

Quand elle haïssait quelqu'un, Erza le faisait toujours pour une bonne raison. Le Prince Gérard – non, il n'était pas son Roi – était stupide. C'était amplement suffisant.

* * *

#22 : _Corail fugitif_

Les marins du Fairy Tail regardèrent avec désespoir le navire s'enfoncer lentement dans l'océan, la partie émergée encore en flammes. Leur terreur s'accrut encore plus à la vue des pirates qui s'approchaient pour les repêcher – qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

* * *

#23 : _L'Antre de la Sirène_ (série Corail fugitif)

Dans les quartiers des matelots, les commentaires allaient bon train au sujet du nouvel animal de compagnie de la Capitaine. Les paris également. Personne ne misa sur une durée supérieure à deux mois. Aucun n'avait tenu aussi longtemps.

* * *

#24 : _Pacte avec le Diable_

La femme vêtue de noir passa un doigt fin sur le dossier posé devant elle. Son index effleura la photographie qui l'accompagnait en une presque caresse. Un sourire prédateur étira ses lèvres, anticipant les évènements à venir. Une heure plus tard, le téléphone sonna.

* * *

#25 : _Dîner dégoulinant_ (série Corail fugitif)

La pierre chuinta en glissant le long de la lame pour la énième fois. La Capitaine passa tendrement son doigt sur le métal luisant. Appuya légèrement. Une goutte purpurine chemina sur le fil du cimeterre, donnant à l'arme un éclat rougeoyant. « N'oublie pas », murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

* * *

#26 : _Intimité alcoolisée_ (série Corail fugitif)

L'odeur la prit à la gorge dès qu'elle passa le seuil de sa cabine, émanant de l'homme recroquevillé contre le mur du fond. Elle adorait être crainte, mais les conséquences de ce genre l'insupportaient. Avec un reniflement dégoûté, elle s'approcha du bleu aux vêtements tachés de vomi.

* * *

#27 : _Take Over : Bitch Soul_ (série Derrière les barreaux)

Tranquillement installée dans le salon VIP, une flûte de champagne à la main, la jeune femme tapota de ses ongles vernis l'écran de son portable dernier cri – cadeau de Papa. Ce dernier vibra. « Batterie faible. Votre téléphone va s'éteindre. »


	2. Vagabonde de mon coeur

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai plein d'idées en ce moment qui me polluent la tête et m'empêchent d'écrire _Mon ange déchu_. Je m'applique donc à les en sortir en les publiant. Ce drabble (OS ? presque 4000 mots tout de même…) est un Mystwalker (le précédent était un Jerza). J'aime bien l'idée d'un petit recueil pour toutes mes idées de Mystwalker que je ne peux caser dans une vraie fiction… A creuser ! :D

 **Contexte :** Jellal est le Roi d'Edolas qui revient de voyage et Erza et les autres ont quitté l'armée.

* * *

 _Vagabonde de mon cœur_

* * *

Le bateau s'approchait de la côte et Jellal sourit en se postant à la proue, savourant les embruns sur son visage et l'odeur de l'océan. Il n'était pas revenu à Edolas depuis de longs mois et le pays lui manquait.

Le détroit se profila à l'horizon et le bleu retourna à la barre, prenant place à côté de Simon. Le géant lui sourit et regarda Sho se démener avec les cordages. Il savait que le Mikazuchi était content de rentrer. Sa petite sœur lui manquait beaucoup.

Jellal observa sur la roue en bois entre les mains du brun. Le détroit portait bien son nom et les vagues étaient parfois traîtres – en témoignaient les débris de bois et de voiles qui surnageaient près des petites falaises qui le bordaient.

Une ombre recouvrit le navire et il leva la tête pour observer le ventre d'une large créature volante. Sur son dos, deux personnes lui firent signe.

 **« Salut, ô gracieuse Majesté ! Enfin rentré au bercail ?** , cria l'un d'eux avec un grand sourire.  
 **\- Oui, Hugues !** , rit le bleu. **Bonjour, Sugar Boy ! »** , ajouta-t-il à l'attention du second larron.

Celui-ci se contenta de le saluer de son chapeau orné d'une plume, mais il pouvait voir le sourire du blond.

 **« Youhou ! »** , hurla une voix aigüe de l'autre côté du détroit.

Jellal tourna la tête vers la gauche et son regard tomba sur un cheval galopant à toute allure, deux personnes sur son dos.

 **« Bonjour, Majesté !** , cria à nouveau Coco en faisant de grands mouvements de bras. Elle se rattrapa toutefois rapidement à la taille de la deuxième cavalière, juste devant elle, pour éviter de tomber de la selle.  
 **\- Hé, Erza !** , s'époumona Hugues d'un ton moqueur. **Tu crois quand même pas arriver avant nous avec ton canasson ?**  
 **\- Rendez-vous à Alisma, bande de limaces !** , rétorqua la rousse sans même daigner les regarder. Jellal la connaissait toutefois assez pour deviner le sourire ironique qu'elle devait arborer.  
 **\- Tu parles !** , répliqua Hugues. **Si tu gagnes, je suis prêt à l'embrasser, ta vieille carne ! »** , déclara-t-il, sûr de sa victoire.

Le bleu les regarda s'éloigner du bateau, chacun d'un côté de la rive, trop occupés à faire la course pour se soucier de lui. Il n'en fut pas vexé. Ils se retrouveraient au port d'Alisma.

 **« Toutes voiles dehors, soldats !** , s'exclama-t-il. **Montrons-leur ce que le _Rédempteur_ a dans le ventre ! »**

 **ooOoo**

Le soleil commençait à descendre sur l'horizon quand Jellal mit enfin les pieds sur le quai. Sho et les autres commencèrent de suite à décharger la cargaison tandis qu'il s'aventurait sur le port, cherchant du regard les tignasses aisément reconnaissables de ses vieux amis.

Il aperçut enfin une tête violette et s'avança dans sa direction. Hugues était assis sur un tas de caisses en bois, occupé à bouder. Le roi en déduisit qu'il avait perdu son pari. Et en eut confirmation quand l'ex-Capitaine s'essuya la bouche d'un air dégoûté – ne jamais faire de promesses insensées avec Erza…

En parlant de la jeune femme, elle sauta par-dessus l'empilement de caisses avec agilité, vite rejointe par Coco et Sugar Boy. Le violet lui jeta un regard méfiant et s'éloigna un peu – des fois qu'elle veuille à nouveau lui faire embrasser son cheval…

Jellal compatit et s'approcha d'Hugues.

 **« Je pensais que tu aurais compris, depuis le temps…** , le sermonna-t-il gentiment, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
 **\- Oh, ça va** , grogna le violet avant de cracher par terre. **Beurk** , grimaça-t-il.  
 **\- Arrête** , le railla Erza. **Je t'ai déjà dit que la dentition de Sylpharion est impeccable. Tu crois que je garderais un cheval qui a mauvaise haleine ?**  
 **\- C'est pas vraiment ça le problème ! »** , protesta Hugues.

Le bleu les regarda se disputer – enfin, il regarda Erza asticoter son camarade avec entrain et sarcasme. Ces deux-là n'auraient pas dépareillé à Fairy Tail, pensa-t-il. Il n'évoqua pas cette idée devant eux, connaissant d'avance l'air horrifié qu'il gagnerait en retour.

A la place, il se contenta de poser une fesse sur une caisse libre et prit des nouvelles de tout le monde.

 **ooOoo**

La nuit était tombée et Jellal n'en pouvait plus. Une migraine atroce lui transperçait les tempes par moments et il aurait donné son royaume pour un lit douillet. Las, Erza ne semblait guère du même avis.

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, elle avait décidé de changer de victime – la raison principale étant qu'Hugues s'était défilé à l'autre bout de la ville avec un prétexte douteux. Quoi qu'il en soit, au bout de dix minutes de conversation civilisée, la rousse n'avait plus tenu et avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui à la place.

La première heure, il en avait ri. Le rire était devenu sourire, puis moue amusée au fil du temps. Mais là, il ne tenait plus. Faire face aux sarcasmes sans fin de l'ancienne militaire avait sapé son énergie et il aurait bien voulu qu'elle se calme. Vu qu'elle était comme ça au naturel, il savait déjà que c'était peine perdue.

 **« Dis donc, Ta majesté, tu dors ?** , l'interpella-t-elle en se retournant. **T'es à la traîne, dépêche !**  
 **\- J'arrive, Erza, j'arrive** , répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée, espérant qu'elle comprendrait le message.  
 **\- Allez, bouge-toi ! Sérieusement, on dirait une loque !** , le railla-t-elle. **Le travail de bureau t'as complètement ramolli, mon pauvre ! »**

Raté.

Il soupira, se répétant de ne pas prendre les paroles de la rousse au sérieux. Erza passait son temps à critiquer ses connaissances et à se moquer du monde – elle avait toujours fonctionné comme ça. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait plus, mais alors plus _du tout_ l'habitude de cette énergie. La faute à trop de temps passé sur Earthland comme un ermite, sans doute…

Heureusement, Sho le sauva d'un suicide désespéré en venant le chercher pour le raccompagner au navire. Erza haussa les épaules et il la perdit rapidement de vue dans la foule encore dense.

 **« Sérieusement, Majesté** , commença le blond. **Comment faites-vous pour la supporter ? Je ne dis pas que je ne l'aime pas** , se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter. **Mais elle est…**  
 **\- Exténuante ?** , compléta le roi. **Tu peux le dire** , soupira-t-il. **Je le pense aussi. Et j'en viens parfois à me dire que je préfère la Erza d'Earthland plutôt que celle-ci.**  
 **\- Comment est-elle, cette Erza ?** , demanda Sho d'un air intéressé.  
\- **Et bien… Elle est assez calme, et ne parle pas pour ne rien dire. Elle a des côtés plutôt frondeurs, mais elle manie affreusement mal le sarcasme et je doute qu'elle sache faire de l'ironie** , sourit le bleu.  
 **\- C'est tout l'opposé de la nôtre, alors** , conclut le soldat d'un air pensif. **Moi aussi j'aimerais bien que Knightwalker soit plus comme son double que… Comme elle est, quoi. Ce serait plus vivable** , soupira-t-il.  
 **\- Certainement. »** , déclara Jellal d'un ton amusé.

 **ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, le roi d'Edolas salua ses amis sur le quai, prêt à repartir en direction de la Capitale. L'absence de la rousse l'étonna et il attrapa Hugues par l'épaule.

 **« Tu ne saurais pas où est Erza, dis-moi ?** , questionna-t-il, un brin déçu qu'elle ne vienne pas lui dire au revoir.  
 **\- Erza ? Elle est en train de seller son satané canasson** , répondit le violet – pas tout à fait remis de son traumatisme de la veille. E **t elle a l'air assez en rogne. »** , ajouta-t-il.

Un peu étonné, Jellal remercia son ami et traversa rapidement le port jusqu'à l'endroit où la rousse avait laissé son cheval. Il y avait effectivement une certaine sécheresse dans ses mouvements et ses lèvres étaient pincées en une ligne mince.

 **« Un problème, Erza ? »** , s'enquit-il en arrivant près d'elle.

Elle lui accorda un regard glacé le temps d'un dixième de seconde avant de retourner à son occupation précédente – à savoir fixer ses sacs sur la selle. Le bleu fut un peu surpris par son attitude. Il la savait lunatique, mais à ce point-là, il y avait effectivement un souci.

 **« Erza ? »** , appela-t-il une seconde fois.

La jeune femme l'ignora. Ça l'irrita – elle pourrait au moins répondre, tout de même !

 **« Erza** , appela-t-il à nouveau, la colère pointant dans sa voix. **Tu voudrais bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Elle boucla une sangle d'un geste brusque avant de faire volte-face pour lui jeter un regard meurtrier.

 **« Ce qui ne va pas ?** , répéta-t-elle. **Mais tout va très bien, Ta Majesté** , grinça-t-elle. R **assure-toi, je m'en vais. Comme ça tu pourras tranquillement retourner à ton minable train-train quotidien !**  
 **\- Hé** , hoqueta Jellal. **Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tes sarcasmes, cette** **fois** **?** , ironisa-t-il. Ils pouvaient être deux à ce petit jeu-là.  
 **\- Oh, mais j'oubliais** , siffla-t-elle haineusement. **_Sa Majesté_ ne supporte pas le sarcasme. _Sa Majesté_ préférerait vivre avec des gens _calmes_ , des gens moins _fatigants_ ! »**

Le bleu fronça les sourcils.

 **« Attends, tu-**  
 **\- Et bien laisse-moi te dire, _Ta Majesté_** , le coupa-t-elle en se hissant sur la selle. **Puisqu'apparemment tu apprécies tant la compagnie des gens d'Earthland, tu n'as qu'à te passer de la mienne, puisqu'elle est si _exténuante_ ! »** , cracha-t-elle avec rage.

Rage et douleur, comprit Jellal en voyant son expression. Erza l'avait entendu, la veille au soir, et évidemment – évidemment ! -, elle l'avait mal pris. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir blessée avec des mots qui ne reflétaient qu'une fatigue passagère – jamais il n'aurait pu se passer d'elle.

Il dut s'écarter en vitesse pour ne pas se faire renverser par le cheval de la jeune femme. Celle-ci talonna sa monture qui hennit avant de partir au galop.

 **« Erza !** , appela-t-il en courant après elle – geste inutile mais instinctif. **Erza** , cria-t-il d'un ton désespéré, **attends ! Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit ! Erza ! »**

Mais il eut beau s'époumoner à en perdre la voix, elle ne se retourna pas. Il la regarda s'éloigner, les épaules basses, maudissant sa propre bêtise.

 **ooOoo**

Le soleil de l'été était haut dans le ciel au-dessus de la Capitale et la Grande Foire battait son plein dans l'Allée Marchande. La tête recouverte par un capuchon malgré la chaleur – précaution sine qua non dictée par sa nounou autoproclamée, alias Lady Ultear -, Jellal se glissa entre les passants, regardant d'un air absent les étals colorés.

Il était venu pour se changer les idées, mais l'absence d'Erza lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle n'avait jamais raté l'évènement et ils s'y promenaient d'ordinaire tous les deux – un moment qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout. Mais cette année, il faudrait bien qu'il se résigne à l'absence de la rousse. Il savait d'expérience que sa colère ne s'apaisait pas facilement et qu'elle était très rancunière – et on pouvait dire qu'elle en avait le droit, pour cette fois.

Pour la énième fois, le roi regretta sa sottise qui le faisait parler sans réfléchir.

Un étal brillant attira son attention et il s'en rapprocha. La majorité des passants qui s'y arrêtaient étaient des femmes ou des jeunes couples, et il comprit pourquoi en voyant les marchandises savamment disposées sur un drap.

Les bijoux étaient magnifiques. Or et pierres précieuses côtoyaient de l'argent tout simple, permettant aux riches comme aux plus modestes de s'offrir une parure. Il y avait des bagues, des colliers, des bracelets et des boucles d'oreille en abondance.

D'autres articles étaient également proposés. Le regard de Jellal s'arrêta sur une superbe broche à cheveux. L'accessoire était en bois verni, très simple. A son extrémité étaient accrochés une ribambelle de petits fils, chacun supportant de petites décorations : minuscules plumes, perles en verre coloré… Un discret pendentif en or en forme d'oiseau aux ailes déployées était placé au milieu.

Le bleu songea que le bijou aurait été parfait pour magnifier la chevelure d'Erza. L'image de la jeune femme avec la broche dans les cheveux prit place dans son esprit et il ne put se résoudre à partir ainsi. Quelques instants plus tard, il rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste la boîte contenant son achat tandis que sa bourse retournait au fond de sa poche, plus légère qu'auparavant.

 **ooOoo**

Les rues commencèrent à se vider tandis que les forains rangeaient leurs marchandises, s'interpellant joyeusement entre eux. Soupirant, le roi se décida à retourner au palais. Il était resté à la Foire jusqu'à la toute fin, espérant apercevoir la chevelure rouge caractéristique d'Erza. Las, elle semblait réellement n'être pas venue.

Le regard rivé sur l'extrémité de ses chaussures, il prit le chemin du retour. Les raccourcis s'enchaînèrent et il se rapprocha lentement du palais, imaginant déjà Lady Ultear en train de taper du pied de l'autre côté de la haute muraille.

Des éclats de voix retentirent non loin. Voix d'hommes, énervés. Puis voix de femme, irritée. Une voix dont le ton lui disait quelque chose… Jellal traversa rapidement plusieurs petites ruelles et ralentit en approchant la source des voix querelleuses. Discrètement, il passa la tête à l'angle d'une maison.

 **« Rendez-moi immédiatement mon cheval, bande de soûlards bons à rien. »** , gronda une femme aux mèches écarlates qui lui tournait le dos.

Un groupe d'hommes visiblement éméchés faisait face à la rousse. L'un d'eux tenait effectivement Sylpharion par la bride. Un autre fouillait dans le sac accroché à la selle. Il en restait trois pour barrer le passage à Erza, et le bleu devinait aisément sa fureur.

Du temps de Faust, elle n'aurait pas hésité à les massacrer. Mais maintenant que lui, Jellal, était roi, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à arrêter ses tueries inutiles – après bien sûr une longue et difficile discussion entre eux deux où elle avait beaucoup grondé, crié, et finalement pleuré. Parce que c'était affreusement dur pour elle, fière comme elle l'était, d'admettre que non seulement elle avait eu tort, mais qu'en plus tout ce qu'elle avait fait avait été inutile et qu'elle s'était fait manipuler d par le vieux Faust.

Le jeune roi s'en voulut encore plus en regardant la scène. Même affreusement fâchée contre lui, elle essayait encore d'adhérer à ses idéaux de pacifisme. Un des roublards s'avança vers elle et lui attrapa le poignet, un sourire torve aux lèvres.

 **« On va te le rendre, ton cheval, ma belle. Mais y faut que tu payes, pour ça.**  
 **\- Hé, y'a rien, là-dedans !** , grogna celui qui fouillait dans le sac. **Pas un écu !**  
 **\- Ôte tes pattes crasseuses de mes affaires, toi !** , siffla-t-elle tout en essayant de récupérer son bras.  
 **\- Pas d'argent ?** , reprit le bonhomme qui la tenait. **Pas grave, ma jolie, tu peux payer en nature ! »** , dit-il en se rapprochant.

Ce fut le mot de trop et Jellal fusa de sa cachette. Un coup bien asséné du tranchant de la main sur le poignet du soûlard lui fit lâcher prise et il attrapa Erza par l'épaule pour la faire reculer un peu.

 **« Dois-je appeler les gardes que j'ai vu non loin d'ici ou partirez-vous sans faire d'histoires ? »** , se contenta-t-il de gronder à l'attention des sacs-à-vin.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent puis filèrent sans demander leur reste, pas assez ivres pour vouloir passer une nuit en cellule. L'un d'eux jeta la bride du cheval au bleu qui l'attrapa au vol et alla cajoler la monture.

 **« Est-ce que ça va ?** , demanda-t-il finalement en se retournant vers la rousse.  
 **\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »** , cracha celle-ci en lui arrachant les rênes des mains pour commencer à s'éloigner.

Il soupira. Ça allait prendre du temps. Il suivit la jeune femme alors qu'elle retournait dans des rues plus accueillantes et l'attendit pendant qu'elle laissait son cheval au soin du palefrenier d'une auberge. Elle se stoppa un instant sur le seuil en voyant qu'il était toujours là, avant de faire comme s'il n'existait pas et de passer devant lui sans lui adresser la parole.

 **« Erza, s'il-te-plaît** , appela-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas. **Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit à Alisma.**  
 **\- Oh que si, tu le pensais** , gronda-t-elle sans se retourner. **Et maintenant, fiche-moi la paix ! »**

Ce manège continua une fois, deux fois, et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le roi craque. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, il accéléra le pas et saisit la rousse par la taille pour la traîner dans une ruelle vide, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras.

 **« Lâche-moi !** , rugit-elle en se débattant comme un beau diable. **Lâche-moi, tu m'entends ?! Espèce de… de… sale… crétin… hypocrite ! »** , cria-t-elle en ponctuant chacun de ses mots par une secousse destinée à le faire lâcher prise.

Jellal grimaça quand son coude lui rentra dans les côtes, puis quand elle manqua lui éclater le genou, mais ne céda pas. Erza finit par s'épuiser toute seule dans son étreinte, ses tentatives devenant plus faibles et ses insultes moins fréquentes. Quand il fut sûr d'être entendu, il baissa la tête pour lui parler à l'oreille.

 **« Je suis désolé, Erza. Je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde, ma belle.**  
 **\- Pour rien de _ce_ monde, n'est-ce pas ?** , grinça-t-elle en recommençant à se débattre – avec moins de vigueur toutefois. **Tout le monde le sait, que Scarlet est bien mieux ! »**

Sa voix se voulait méprisante mais la fêlure était audible. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et plaqua son visage dans ses cheveux – ses si beaux cheveux.

 **« Aucune d'entre vous n'est mieux ou moins bien que l'autre. Vous êtes toutes les deux Erza** , dit-il d'un ton doux. **Le reste n'est qu'une matière de préférence personnelle.**  
 **\- Ah oui ?** , gronda-t-elle à nouveau. **Tu sais ce que j'en pense, moi, de tes _préférences personnelles_ ?!**  
 **\- C'est toi que je préfère, Erza** , déclara-t-il sans se soucier de ses remarques. **Et je te préférerai toujours.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois, il me semble !** , cria-t-elle. Sa colère ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir. Elle était trop blessée pour se calmer.  
 **\- J'ai dit des bêtises parce que j'étais fatigué et parce que je suis un imbécile** , avoua-t-il d'un ton désolé. **Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Et je ne veux pas de Scarlet. C'est toi, mon Erza. La seule et l'unique. Et tu le resteras toujours. »**

Ces mots semblèrent atténuer la rancœur de la rousse qui cessa de se débattre dans sa poigne. Pas fou, il ne la lâcha pas, passant sa main sur son bras fin en un geste affectueux et frottant sa joue contre la sienne. Elle détourna la tête au début, encore fâchée, mais finit par se laisser faire et il sourit.

Oui, Erza était difficile. Elle avait un caractère impossible et épuisant parfois. Mais c'était son amie et il n'en voudrait jamais d'autre. Et surtout pas Scarlet. La ressemblance physique entre les deux rouquines avait été une torture lors de ses années sur Earthland. Il voulait l'aborder à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, prêt à entamer une de leurs semi-disputes habituelles… Puis il remarquait les cheveux lisses et bien coiffés, la tenue propre sur elle et le langage soigné. Et la réalité lui revenait en pleine face.

Oui, pensa-t-il en enfonçant son nez dans les mèches rouges, il préférait largement son Erza à lui, avec le poil de travers, les vêtements désaccordés et un caractère de cochon.

 **« Comment ça, un caractère de cochon ?! »** , s'écria-t-elle d'une voix offensée.

Jellal ouvrit les yeux et évita de justesse le poing qui manqua de l'éborgner. Oups, avait-il parlé à voix haute ? Il déglutit et se tourna prudemment vers l'ex-militaire. L'air enragé sur son visage ne le trompa pas et il fut heureux de voir qu'une petite lueur qu'il connaissait bien était revenue dans ses yeux bruns. Ça valait bien un bleu ou deux, pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Sans se soucier des grognements de la jeune femme à son encontre, il l'emprisonna à nouveau entre ses bras et lui embrassa la joue. Elle renifla, son visage se tordant en une moue boudeuse, mais ne dit rien et il sut qu'elle le pardonnait. Il l'embrassa derechef à nouveau, puis frotta son nez contre sa mâchoire avec un soupir de contentement. Il sentit une main vagabonder dans ses cheveux et sourit.

Ah, Erza. Elle pouvait être incroyablement tendre parfois – même si elle se refusait à employer ce mot. Il suffisait d'une bonne approche et de beaucoup de patience. Il inspira à fond l'odeur de ses cheveux – herbe et soleil, avec un fond de cheval.

La boîte dans la poche intérieure de sa veste se rappela à son bon souvenir en lui rentrant dans les côtes et il s'éloigna de la rousse après un dernier câlin. Elle le regarda d'un air interloqué, les sourcils un peu froncés, essayant de ne pas montrer son mécontentement. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire devant la figure enfantine qu'elle lui offrait et l'attrapa gentiment par le poignet.

 **« Viens par là** , dit-il en l'entraînant un peu plus loin. **J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »**

Elle se laissa faire et leurs mains glissèrent l'une dans l'autre. Le pouce de Jellal caressa les phalanges féminines et elle affermit sa prise sur sa paume, lui signifiant qu'elle appréciait. Il la mena vers une petite place et la fit asseoir sur un vieux banc en bois avant de sortir la petite boîte de sa veste.

 **« Tu avais l'intention de m'acheter ? »** , ironisa-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il secoua la tête et ouvrit l'écrin de bois. Le regard d'Erza se fit curieux. Sa main hésita un moment au-dessus du bijou avant de le saisir délicatement entre deux doigts. Elle porta devant ses yeux, le tournant pour l'observer sous différents angles.

 **« C'est joli** , souffla-t-elle. **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?** , demanda-t-elle en le regardant.  
 **\- Attends, je vais te montrer** , dit-il en lui prenant gentiment la broche des mains. **Ne bouge pas.**  
 **\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** , s'exclama-t-elle en le sentant lui brosser les cheveux en arrière avec ses doigts.

Il se contenta de lui saisir le menton entre le pouce et l'index pour lui remettre la tête droite et retourna s'occuper des mèches rousses. Le roi parvint finalement à lui attacher les cheveux comme elle le faisait en général, la broche apportant une touche délicate à l'ensemble. Les petits fils décorés s'entremêlaient joliment dans les boucles rousses, dont la couleur faisait ressortir le petit oiseau doré.

 **« Je savais que ça t'irait bien. »** , déclara-t-il en observant son œuvre.

Intriguée, la jeune femme se leva et se posta devant une vitre proche, tournant la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir son profil. Jellal passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra à nouveau contre lui, prenant garde à ne pas déranger la coiffure.

 **« J'aime bien** , déclara-t-elle après un moment. **Merci** , ajouta-t-elle plus bas, sans le regarder.  
 **\- De rien, ma belle. »** , répondit-il en se penchant pour la câliner encore un peu.

Lady Ultear allait hurler en voyant l'heure à laquelle il allait rentrer. Tant pis, pensa-t-il en passant son nez dans le cou d'Erza. Ces moments-là valaient bien un sermon.


	3. Imbécile de Roi

**Note de l'auteur :** Hop, encore un petit drabble ! :D Number two, let's go ! Et pour information, quand j'aurai des histoires qui sont liées les unes aux autres (comme celle-ci), j'en ferai une « série ». A savoir, un groupe de drabble dont il est préférable d'avoir lu les autres pour pleinement comprendre le nouveau.

 **Contexte :** Rattaché à la série _Vagabonde de mon cœur_.

* * *

 _Imbécile de Roi_

* * *

Elle allait le tuer.

De cela elle était sûre. Parce que c'était de sa faute, si elle galopait à perdre haleine depuis trois jours et que son cœur se contractait douloureusement dans sa poitrine à chaque respiration. Sylpharion était aussi épuisé qu'elle mais elle lui fit maintenir la cadence. Elle se trouvait aux confins de la toundra du nord-ouest quand elle avait eu la nouvelle et avait aussitôt sauté en selle. Ils y étaient presque. Et quand elle arriverait, elle trouverait Jellal et elle le tuerait.

S'il était toujours en vie.

Les murailles de la Capitale se profilèrent quelques heures plus tard devant ses yeux fatigués. Elle ne se soucia pas des regards curieux qui se posèrent sur sa personne couverte de poussière et ses cheveux emmêlés plus que jamais. Elle flatta rapidement l'encolure de sa monture avant de tirer l'étalon par la bride.

La moitié d'Edolas semblait avoir afflué à la Capitale et elle dut se frayer un passage à coups de coude bien placé et de bottes de cuir. Elle y gagna des regards colériques mais surtout parvint à se trouver une auberge où elle put laisser Sylpharion en toute sécurité.

Cela fait, elle repartit comme une furie, ignorant les appels de son corps qui souhaitait ardemment se reposer. Elle dut toutefois se stopper là où la foule était trop dense – et serra les dents en levant les yeux. Le mur du palais était noir comme du charbon sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres. Tout semblait calciné et elle entendait autour d'elle des familles de servants du palais implorer les gardes de les laisser passer ou de leur donner des nouvelles.

Mais là n'était pas le pire. Car c'était les appartements royaux qui avaient brûlé. Elle rôda un moment autour de la zone, tendant l'oreille. Mais personne n'évoqua le Roi et elle finit par partir, essayant de trouver une source utile.

La nuit vint, puis le jour à nouveau. Erza était toujours debout et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son ami. Elle se sentait sur la verge de devenir folle – folle d'inquiétude. Ou de tomber de fatigue, au choix. Elle était repassée par les mêmes endroits des dizaines de fois, alpaguant les soldats qui patrouillaient – et qui étaient restés muets. Rien. A croire que le Roi n'avait jamais existé.

Ou qu'il était…

Non !, hurla-t-elle intérieurement. Il était forcément quelque part. Elle se sentait perdre pied et dut s'appuyer à un mur proche quand le monde se mit à tournoyer. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration trop rapide et intima à ses jambes tremblantes de ne pas céder.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Un soldat blond la regardait d'un air neutre.

 **« Est-ce que ça va ? »** , lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête en se rappelant enfin qui il était – Sho, un membre de la garde rapprochée du Roi.

Du Roi ? Elle se retourna d'un bloc et vacilla. S'en fichant comme de sa première chaussette, elle agrippa le bras du militaire de toute la force qu'il lui restait.

 **« Où- Non, comment il va ?** , souffla-t-elle. Il **est blessé ? Bordel de Dieu, personne n'a voulu me dire quoi que ce soit ! Répond, toi !** , continua-t-elle en lui serrant le bras plus fort. **Est-ce que Jellal va bien ? Est-ce qu'il- »**

Sho attrapa la main qui lui coupait la circulation et la détacha de son bras. Son silence la fit perdre la voix et elle blêmit. Son désespoir devait être visible – ce qu'elle aurait considéré une infamie en temps normal -, car le soldat sembla avoir pitié d'elle.

 **« Viens avec moi. »**

Elle lui emboîta le pas. Ils contournèrent le palais pour passer devant la zone calcinée puis y entrèrent par une petite porte qui ne devait normalement servir qu'à la garde. Il la mena au cœur du palais, au premier étage – ni trop haut ni trop bas, précaution contre un autre incendie. Elle remarqua que toutes les tentures, rideaux, tapis et autres tissus décoratifs avaient étés retirés, laissant les murs nus.

Ils montèrent un petit escalier étroit situé au bout d'un couloir poussiéreux et s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte lourdement gardée. Les soldats tirèrent à demi leurs épées du fourreau en les voyant arriver mais Sho secoua la tête. Les deux plantons rengainèrent leurs armes mais leur regard resta méfiant en passant sur la jeune femme.

Le blond frappa deux coups légers sur le battant et ouvrit ce dernier, n'attendant pas qu'on lui réponde, et lui fit signe d'entrer. La pièce était petite, centrée par un lit simple où gisait une forme immobile. La lumière entrant par une minuscule lucarne éclaira une tignasse bleue.

 **« Il n'a presque rien** , chuchota Sho derrière elle. **Il s'est retrouvé coincé sous une poutre et on a mis un moment avant de réussir à le sortir de là. Il a des brûlures légères sur les membres et il a surtout avalé beaucoup de fumée, mais rien qui ne soit mortel. Il sera sur pied dans quelques jours. »**

Le soulagement la traversa comme une vague monstrueuse, emportant ses craintes et ses derniers lambeaux d'énergie avec elle. La rousse tomba à genoux à côté du lit, luttant contre ses yeux qui menaçaient de brûler. Elle passa les doigts dans les mèches qui retombaient sur le front de Jellal, dégageant sa figure. Il dormait paisiblement et elle continua d'entremêler sa main dans les boucles saphir, laissant la douce sensation la calmer peu à peu.

 **ooOoo**

Le roi d'Edolas se réveilla enveloppé dans un cocon douillet. Clignant des yeux, il mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'était la masse rouge informe étalée sur un côté du lit, l'empêchant de se lever.

Erza n'était-elle pas censée être en voyage ? Ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'elle était partie et il ne s'attendait pas à la voir revenir avant deux ou trois mois.

 **« Elle a arpenté la ville en long et en large pendant presque quarante-huit heures dans l'espoir d'avoir** **de vos nouvelles. »**

Il tourna la tête pour voir Sho refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

 **« Normalement, personne n'a l'autorisation d'entrer ici à part le médecin et la garde. Mais je me suis** **dit… »**

Jellal acquiesça et sourit en ramenant son regard sur la jeune femme endormie. Erza était bien évidemment l'exception à toutes les règles de sécurité le concernant et il ressentit de la gratitude envers le blond. Celui-ci le salua et repartit.

Le bleu se redressa un peu et la main de la rousse retomba sur le matelas, la réveillant. Elle ouvrit des yeux fatigués qui s'écarquillèrent en le voyant. Le roi s'attendait à une réaction… Erza-esque, mais elle réussit à le surprendre quand même en lui sautant dessus.

Elle l'étreignit de toutes ses forces et il resta figé en la sentant trembler. Il ne pouvait voir son visage puisque celui-ci était plaqué contre son épaule et il se demanda un instant ce qui se passait.

Puis il se rappela. L'incendie. La fumée. La panique. Cela faisait quatre jours et il se souvenait nettement avoir passé le premier à tousser à s'en arracher la gorge pour vider ses voies pulmonaires de toute la suie de l'univers. Il referma inconsciemment ses bras autour de la jeune femme et posa son menton sur le sommet de la tête rousse, heureux qu'elle soit là.

Il fronça les sourcils et écarta brusquement Erza de son torse. Elle leva vers lui des yeux interloqués et il put la dévisager mieux qu'auparavant. Même dans la faible lueur apportée par la lucarne, il distingua les larges cernes noirâtres et le teint pâle de la jeune femme.

 **« Erza** , chuchota-t-il, choqué de cette vision. **Depuis combien de temps n'avais-tu pas dormi ? »**

Pour toute réponse, elle se redressa, ôtant sa cape crasseuse pour la laisser tomber sur le sol. Ses vieilles bottes connurent le même sort et elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

 **« A ton avis ?** , grogna-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. **Tu crois que je pourrais dormir alors que je ne sais même pas si tu es mort ou vivant ? »**

Traduction, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis au moins trois jours, estima-t-il. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

 **« Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée.  
\- Tu es un imbécile, on te l'a déjà dit ?  
\- Hmm, laisse-moi réfléchir**, sourit-il. **A bien y repenser, il y a une certaine personne qui se fait un devoir de me le rappeler régulièrement.  
\- Crétin. »**, bougonna-t-elle contre son épaule.

Mais il sentit un sourire dans sa voix et il la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle fut plus réceptive aux câlins que d'habitude et se laissa faire, se lovant contre lui alors qu'il passait avec délice les doigts dans les mèches rousses, défaisant gentiment les nœuds et ôtant les quelques feuilles et brindilles qui y étaient restés coincés.

La fatigue reprit lentement ses droits sur le corps de Jellal et il retint un bâillement. Son regard se posa sur Erza qui s'était rendormie depuis belle lurette, bercée par ses caresses. Il repoussa les draps qui le recouvraient et fit doucement basculer la jeune femme sur lui, ce qui lui permit de soulever la couverture où elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt. Il tira de nouveau les draps puis la couverture sur eux deux, réussissant l'exploit de le faire avec un seul bras – l'autre maintenait la rousse contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, en entrant dans la chambre royale temporaire, Sho haussa un sourcil à la vue du couple enlacé dans le lit du souverain. Lady Ultear, arrivée juste après lui, fut nettement plus… expansive.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews sur _Vagabonde de mon cœur_. :D

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Nethzea :** Oui, j'ai plein plein plein plein d'histoires qui viennent, partent, reviennent plus ou moins transformées, etc. J'en ai un paquet de commencées – et pas finies – sur mon ordi, mais je ne désespère pas ! Ils sont mignons, hein ? J'avais envie de tendresse entre ces deux-là, le manga est pauvre en Jerza ces temps-ci… Même si- ah non je me tais, je ne sais pas si tu lis les scans ! Scarlet n'a pas de chance avec Gégé, faut le dire. Soit il est cinglé, soit il est amnésique, soit il est dépressif. C'est quoi le prochain stade, qu'on pleure encore plus ? Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Mechanical mind :** Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ton image de profil ? Hmm, c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu trop tendres ces deux-là… Mais bon, la fiction c'est fait pour dériver un peu du manga ! (l'excuse à deux sous) Heureuse de t'avoir manqué ! (ça se dit ça ? o_o) Ah, l'histoire du « las ». C'est mon mot à la mode, dirons-nous. J'en avais marre de « malheureusement » et de toutes ses tournures, j'ai voulu varier… J'essaierai de mettre « hélas » à la place, puisqu'apparemment ça en gêne certains pour la compréhension de l'histoire. Mais je ne promets rien (je me connais…). Ramollo et stupide, faut croire que c'est la marque de fabrique de mon Gérard. J'ai essayé de le faire dynamique, et du coup j'ai pas pensé à le faire intelligent… Quoique pour réparer tous les pots qu'il a cassé jusqu'à présent, il ne doit pas être trop bête quand même. C'est fait exprès que l'amour ne soit pas explicite. Après tout, le Jerza a beau être un couple du canon, il n'est que sous-entendu, puisqu'on n'a jamais eu de vrai Je t'aime (je ne compte pas la fois où Jellal l'a dit dans la Tour du Paradis, il était sous contrôle) ni de vrai baiser (toujours en rage contre l'auteur…), comme pour le Gale qui lui, a eu droit à son bisou ! J'aime bien la façon dont tourne _Mon ange déchu_ , moi aussi. C'est mieux que ça que je pensais faire au départ ! :D Une histoire avec une histoire ? o_o Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Une histoire où il se passe vraiment quelque chose (pas comme mes drabbles quoi XD). Le dada, c'est parce que j'aime bien l'idée d'une Erza vagabonde, libre, sauvage… Et quoi de mieux qu'un cheval pour transporter un tel personnage ? J'en ai assez des Legyons. Et puis le cheval permet de faire beaucoup de choses… Tiens, ça me fait penser que Sylpharion est présent dans ce drabble-ci également ! :D Merci pour ta review !

 **Ten Reasons :** Oui, je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! Avec mes super cliffhangers ! Qui vont faire votre malheur ! Bon allez j'arrête, je suis en train de perdre les pédales là. Moi, je t'avouerai que je suis trop flemmarde pour redire ce que j'ai répondu à Mechanical mind et je t'invite donc à lire le gros pavé juste au-dessus ! XD Et merci pour ta review, même si tu n'as « rien à dire ». :D


	4. Quête verte

**Note de l'auteur :** Hop, encore un ! Le titre est nul, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Et maintenant, je retourne à _Mon ange déchu_. A bientôt ! :D

 **Contexte :** Appartient à la série _Vagabonde de mon cœur_.

* * *

 _Quête verte_

* * *

Le bruit des sabots heurtant la pierre résonna entre les hautes falaises du défilé. Levant la tête vers les parois rocheuses, elle tenta d'apercevoir un peu de verdure. En vain. De la sueur lui coula dans les yeux et elle s'épongea du poignet. Ses cheveux lui collaient à la nuque en une étouffante et détestable sensation.

Changeant de tactique, elle galopa jusqu'à la sortie du ravin et contourna le plateau couleur ocre jusqu'à trouver un semblant de sentier qui la mènerait jusqu'au sommet. Un éboulis récent formant une pente raide, mais décente, se présenta. Elle talonna Sylpharion qui commença la grimpette, non sans renâcler un peu.

L'étalon gravit aisément la pente, même s'il glissa une fois ou deux, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire accélérer un peu le cœur de la jeune femme. Celle-ci écarta une énième fois les mèches rousses qui adhéraient à son front trempé, maudissant la plante qu'elle était venue chercher, le soleil qui tapait bien trop fort pour un mois de juin, et sa décision de se laisser repousser la tignasse.

Ils atteignirent enfin une surface plane et elle descendit de sa selle, laissant Sylpharion seul. Le cheval était intelligent et elle savait qu'elle le retrouverait là où elle l'avait laissé. Elle se glissa dans plusieurs anfractuosités, cherchant du regard du vert et du blanc. Un grondement lointain parvint à ses oreilles et elle tenta d'en retrouver la source – les plantes aimaient la proximité de l'eau, non ?

Plusieurs culs-de-sac se présentèrent, l'obligeant à rebrousser chemin et à faire moult détours entre les roches orangées. Le bruit de l'eau se fit peu à peu plus présent et elle acquit la certitude qu'une simple paroi de pierre l'en séparait. Faisant craquer ses articulations, elle se lança dans l'escalade.

Erza passa la tête par-dessus la muraille et sourit d'un air malin. Bingo, pensa-t-elle en découvrant la large cascade entourée de verdure. On aurait dit une oasis enfermée dans un cratère. L'eau formait un petit lac sous la chute d'eau, autour duquel poussaient herbe, arbustes…

Mais pas de fleurs blanches. La rousse grogna de dépit et sauta de son perchoir, se réceptionnant quatre mètres plus bas avec souplesse – elle n'avait pas tout perdu du temps où elle était soldate, songea-t-elle. Elle souleva les branches basses des buissons, observa minutieusement l'herbe drue et ratissa les rives de la rivière qui s'écoulait du bassin jusqu'à un large trou dans la roche, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : ce qu'elle était venue chercher ne se trouvait pas ici.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en jurant entre ses dents que son informateur allait en entendre de belles quand elle rentrerait… Et cligna des yeux en apercevant un point blanc, tout en haut de la falaise, près du sommet de la cascade. L'ex-militaire plissa les paupières pour tenter d'améliorer sa vision. Oui, cela ressemblait bien à des fleurs.

De nouveau motivée, elle scruta la roche pour trouver un moyen de rejoindre le haut de la chute d'eau, mais cette fois-ci, aucun éboulis miracle ne vint l'aider. Elle n'allait quand même pas repartir bredouille alors que ce qu'elle cherchait était sous son nez !, enragea-t-elle. Enervée, elle décida de grimper.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchota que c'était périlleux, très périlleux… Trop peut-être. Elle n'avait pas de corde, rien pour s'assurer. Et la falaise était dangereusement verticale. Erza renifla. On aurait Jellal en train de lui faire la morale, ricana-t-elle.

Se focalisant sur les taches immaculées trente mètres au-dessus de sa tête, la jeune femme entama son ascension. Celle-ci fut relativement facile. La paroi regorgeait de prises et d'appuis et elle n'eut guère de mal à se hisser au sommet. Se déplaçant latéralement sur la pierre, elle commença à récolter les petites fleurs. Sa besace se gonfla rapidement, emplie des plantes rares.

Le problème se posa quand il lui fallut repartir vers le bas. Tous ceux qui avaient un jour pratiqué la grimpe le savaient : monter est bien plus facile que descendre. La rousse considéra la falaise en dessous d'elle. Elle repéra un chemin par lequel revenir à son point de départ lui serait plus aisé : il regorgeait de petites corniches sur lesquelles elle pourrait s'octroyer des pauses.

La première de ces plates-formes se situait à deux mètres sous ses pieds. Il lui fallut dix minutes pour l'atteindre, car elle devait se déplacer lentement. Elle tâtait d'abord du pied l'appui pour vérifier sa solidité, puis y plaçait son poids avant de déplacer l'autre pied. Ses mains exécutaient un parcours semblable, le tout en s'arrangeant pour ne pas renverser le contenu de sa besace.

La pointe de sa botte effleura la corniche et s'y appuya légèrement. La roche tint bon. Erza y posa entièrement le pied et bascula sur ses appuis, changeant son centre de gravité. Elle serra toutefois fortement ses prises au niveau des mains, prête à se rattraper au cas où. Mais la plate-forme était solide et rien ne la mit en alerte. Expirant un bon coup, elle se laissa aller contre la pierre, heureuse de la pause bien méritée.

Elle prit une gorgée d'eau à sa gourde, inspira profondément deux fois de suite puis commença à évaluer la distance jusqu'à la prochaine corniche. Cinq mètres environ. S'accroupissant au bord du vide, elle saisit une prise dans la main droite et descendit son pied vers le bas.

Hélas, rendue friable par le torrent d'eau qui rugissait sans fin à moins d'un mètre de distance, la roche n'était pas prévue pour l'escalade. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

La jeune femme sentit la roche sous sa paume céder et se rattrapa à la petite plate-forme où elle venait de se reposer. Presque couvert par le bruit de la chute d'eau, elle entendit un craquement. Et vit avec horreur le rocher auquel elle était suspendue se lézarder sur toute sa longueur.

Puis céder.

 **ooOoo**

Dans le petit village de Calotropis, un jeune homme blond s'épongea le front en s'appuyant sur sa bêche. Il avisa du regard la large portion de champ qu'il venait de retourner et décida de prendre une pause. L'ombre se faisait rare et il décida d'aller du côté de la rivière. Il connaissait un talus où poussait un large saule, apte à lui fournir la fraîcheur qu'il cherchait. Peut-être y croiserait-il Ren ou Hibiki, qui sait ?

Il prit un seau avec lui – comme ça, Grand-mère Belno ne pourrait rien lui dire, songea-t-il. Dix minutes plus tard, le seau gisait dans l'herbe et Eve bullait tranquillement, allongé sur le sol frais et les pieds dans l'eau.

L'envie de patauger un peu le prit et il déambula sur le côté de la rivière, suivant le sens du courant. Les pierres glissaient sous ses pieds et il finit par se casser la figure. Un grand plouf retentit et il refit surface en crachant de l'eau. Levant les bras, il examina ses vêtements trempés et leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, au moins aurait-il moins chaud pendant un moment.

La zone où il venait de tomber regorgeait de menthe sauvage. Eve adorait ça et décida d'en ramener avec lui. Sortant du lit de la rivière, il s'engagea sur le talus à la recherche d'un buisson fourni. Il avait des feuilles vertes plein les mains quand une tache rouge attira son attention.

Intrigué, il s'approcha lentement de la rive. C'était peut-être un renard ? Il y en avait beaucoup dans le coin – ce qui faisait le malheur des poulaillers de la région. Le blond cligna des yeux.

Ce n'était pas un renard. Mais un être humain.

Immobile, face contre terre, le jeune homme n'en distinguait que le manteau lacéré et la chevelure d'un roux éclatant. Il hésita. Et si c'était un cadavre ? La pensée lui tordit désagréablement l'estomac.

Posant sa menthe sur un rocher non loin, il s'approcha précautionneusement du corps. Un objet en bois était emmêlé dans les mèches carmines. Une broche ? Eve posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme et secoua celui-ci.

Pas de réaction. Le visage du… Cadavre ? Blessé ? Etait dissimulé par un pan de cheveux humides. D'un doigt hésitant, il écarta les boucles trempées.

Une femme.

Le supposé cadavre gémit et le blond sursauta. Les paupières de la jeune femme frémirent puis s'entrouvrirent de quelques millimètres. Il croisa un regard épuisé avant qu'elle ne referme les yeux et ne cesse de bouger.

Déglutissant, il posa sa paume contre le cou fin, cherchant un pouls. Il le trouva avec soulagement et se demanda alors quoi faire. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix, réalisa-t-il. Il chargea la blessée sur son dos, maudissant les lourds vêtements trempés de cette dernière.

Il mit bien une heure à retourner à la ferme, grimaçant lorsque ses pieds nus heurtaient des pierres aiguisées. La porte était fermée et il y donna un coup de genou dans l'espoir de l'ouvrir. Eve rata son coup et jura.

 **« Eve Tilm ! Si je te reprends à dire des grossièretés, vingt-deux ans ou pas, je te lave la bouche avec** **du savon, c'est clair ?! »**

Jamais le blond n'avait été si heureux d'entendre Grand-mère Belno lui crier dessus. La vieille dame se stoppa net dans sa diatribe quand elle vit ce que transportait son petit-fils.

 **« Seigneur** , lâcha-t-elle.  
 **\- Elle est vivante** , la rassura-t-il. **Je l'ai trouvée dans la rivière, en bas de la Colline aux Pégases** , expliqua-t-il.  
 **\- Entre** , ordonna Belno en s'écartant pour le laisser passer. **Allonge-là sur le lit, je vais chercher de quoi faire. Yajima ! »** , appela-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans la maison.

Eve obéit et déposa la jeune femme sur son lit. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il se dandina un moment d'un pied sur l'autre avant d'aller au grenier se chercher un vieux drap et de la bruyère pour se fabriquer un matelas de fortune.

Le soir même, le blond sauça son assiette avec délice. Grand-père Yajima était un fin cuisinier – pourquoi n'avait-il pas ouvert un restaurant ?, se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

 **« Alors, Belno, comment va notre invitée ?** , questionna le vieil homme en jetant un regard vers le plafond.  
 **\- Elle dort toujours** , répondit la susnommée. **Elle est très faible et je pense que sa jambe est cassée. Pas que la jambe, d'ailleurs** , ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais elle a de la chance d'être toujours vivante avec l'état dans lequel elle est.  
\- C'est normal qu'elle ne se réveille pas ?**, demanda Eve.  
 **\- Elle s'est peut-être cogné la tête** , suggéra Yajima.  
 **\- On ne saura que quand elle ira mieux. »** , trancha Belno en se levant pour remporter le plat.

 **ooOoo**

Une semaine plus tard, la situation était à peu près la même. La jeune femme gémissait parfois, reprenait conscience de temps à autre quelques minutes puis s'évanouissait de nouveau pendant plusieurs jours. Grand-mère Belno vit cela comme une preuve d'un méchant traumatisme crânien. Heureusement, la blessée avalait sans guère de difficultés l'eau, la soupe et les tisanes que la vieille femme lui faisait boire, l'empêchant de mourir de dénutrition.

Eve avait arpenté les villages voisins dans l'espoir de croiser quelqu'un qui chercherait la rousse, mais personne ne s'était montré. Il avait interrogé les quelques marchands et aubergistes qu'il connaissait, également en vain. Plusieurs lui avaient promis de faire passer le mot dans les autres contrées, mais étant incapable de leur fournir un nom, il était pessimiste sur ses chances de réussite.

Il lui restait une solution, pensa-t-il en entrant sans bruit dans la chambre où gisait la jeune femme. Il avisa la broche en bois qui reposait sur la table de nuit. C'était un bel objet, s'était-il rendu compte en l'examinant de plus près. Il était fait d'un bois précieux et il aurait juré que le petit oiseau qui tenait lieu de pendentif central était en or.

Faute de trouver quelqu'un qui connaissait leur invitée surprise, peut-être arriverait-il à dénicher une personne qui reconnaîtrait le bijou ? Ses grands-parents furent sceptiques quand il leur exposa son idée, mais n'en n'ayant pas de meilleure à proposer, ils le laissèrent faire. Le blond partit donc de bon matin en direction du village Karkandji, où se tenait un marché, l'accessoire à cheveux en sûreté au fond de son sac.

Le sentier serpentait entre plusieurs collines et il dépassa successivement les lieux-dits du Mont de Cerbère, de la Grotte de Sybaris et du Havre des Félins. Vers une heure de l'après-midi, Eve parvint enfin à Karkandji. Le marché battait son plein et il commença ses recherches avec entrain.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il lui fallut bien déchanter. Personne n'avait su lui donner une quelconque information sur la broche, si ce n'était une bijoutière qui lui avait fait remarquer que de tels ornements étaient trop coûteux pour des paysans et venait donc forcément d'une grande ville. Mais il n'avait rien pu trouver d'autre et cette piste était trop maigre.

La première grande ville, Orobanche, était à trois jours de marche. La capitale régionale, Sycca, à plus de dix jours de voyage. Lui n'avait jamais été à plus de trente kilomètres de la ferme. Baissant les bras, le blond prit le chemin du retour. La jeune femme saurait bien repartir chez elle quand elle irait mieux.

Le soleil descendit sur l'horizon alors qu'il marchait et le crépuscule le rattrapa à un ou deux kilomètres de chez lui. Une branche se brisa en un bruit sec non loin du sentier et il se figea. Son instinct lui hurlait de fuir et il déglutit en tâchant de se dire qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur du noir.

Une forme gigantesque jaillit d'un buisson sur le bas-côté et Eve prit ses jambes à son cou. Son cri de terreur fut coupé net lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans la corde tendue plus loin et finit le visage dans la poussière. Une main le saisit par le col et le releva brusquement tandis qu'une autre lui arrachait son sac.

Mort de peur, le jeune homme retint en gémissement quand des torches éclairèrent la scène, lui dévoilant les profils de ses agresseurs – des bandits de grand chemin. Aucune parole ne lui fut adressée avant que celui qui le tenait ne le balance à nouveau sur la route. Des rires gras résonnèrent dans ses oreilles tout le long du chemin restant alors qu'il courait comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain, après avoir passé une mauvaise nuit sur son matelas de fortune, qu'il se rendit compte qu'on ne lui avait pas rendu sa besace.

 **ooOoo**

Le militaire fit signe à ses hommes qui se dispersèrent entre les arbres, encerclant la grange à demi en ruines. Un nouveau signal et trois d'entre eux coururent jusqu'au bâtiment, courbés en deux pour ne pas se faire voir. Ils se plaquèrent aux murs et contournèrent lentement la masure, faisant le moins de bruit possible. D'autres soldats vinrent se poster aux fenêtres, jetant un coup d'œil prudent de temps à autres.

La porte fut rapidement enfoncée et un premier groupe se rua à l'intérieur, couvert par un second. L'assaut se termina aussi vite qu'il avait commencé quand un des soldats ressortit tranquillement et signala au reste de la troupe que le bâtiment était vide.

Le caporal Totomaru jura devant sa malchance. Déjà qu'attraper les mercenaires et autres petits voleurs n'était pas très glorifiant, il fallait en plus qu'il rate son coup. Il maudit son père, un petit noble qui n'avait pas pu lui trouver de meilleure place que dans la Garde Intérieure. Il aurait largement préféré servir dans les Divisions Magiques – du temps où elles existaient encore – ou, comble du bonheur, dans la Garde de la Capitale. Au moins n'aurait-il pas passé son temps dans des trous perdus au milieu de la campagne.

Il inspecta rapidement la grange – effectivement vide. Un de ses hommes décela toutefois une trappe dans le sol qui les mena à un butin conséquent. Accompagné de son aide, le caporal commença l'inventaire. Il y avait surtout de la petite monnaie et des bijoux de mauvaise facture, remarqua-t-il après un moment. Quoi de plus normal, dans une région pareille ?

L'aide laissa échapper une exclamation admirative et lui tendit un objet en bois. Totomaru écarquilla les yeux en examinant ce dernier – une broche à cheveux. Le bijou était trop beau pour appartenir à un paysan. Il venait forcément d'une famille riche.

Une expression rusée se peignit sur le visage du caporal. S'il retrouvait à qui avait été volé cet objet, peut-être rentrerait-il dans les bonnes grâces de personnes plus influentes que son bon à rien de paternel, songea-t-il. Et il pourrait ainsi être en mesure de prendre du galon – et par la même occasion de faire ses valises pour la Capitale.

 **« Je me rends à Lilium** , annonça-t-il à son aide. **Attrapez-moi ces satanés voleurs, pendant ce temps. »**

 **ooOoo**

Lilium, Capitale du Royaume d'Edolas. Sho observa la ville s'activer depuis la haute muraille qui ceignait le palais. C'était la plus grande agglomération du pays – la plus riche aussi. Tous les nobles y avaient leurs quartiers, tous les marchands rêvaient d'y vendre leurs produits. C'était le point de rendez-vous de toute la population du royaume, le centre névralgique de toute activité un tant soit peu développée. On y trouvait les meilleurs artisans, les plus grands médecins et les savants les plus érudits.

C'était aussi l'endroit où le coût de la vie était le plus cher, grimaça le blond en pensant au loyer exorbitant que payaient certains de ses collègues. En tant que Capitaine de la Garde Royale – la garde rapprochée du Roi -, il avait le gîte et le couvert compris dans son salaire et ça lui allait très bien comme ça.

Un page le tira par la manche pour attirer son attention et lui apprit qu'un Caporal de la Garde Intérieure voulait le voir. Sho haussa un sourcil et suivit le gamin jusqu'à la cour où attendait un homme aux cheveux mi-noirs, mi-blancs. Cette drôle de caractéristique lui rappela l'ancien Commandant de la Troisième Division Magique.

 **« Que puis-je pour vous, Caporal…** , commença-t-il, laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens.  
 **\- Totomaru, Capitaine** , déclara le sous-officier en relevant le menton. **On m'a chargé de veiller au calme de la région à l'ouest de Sycca.  
\- Et ?**, demanda le blond.  
 **\- Nous avons récemment appréhendé un groupe de petits malfaiteurs. »**

Enfin, ça ne devrait pas tarder, songea Totomaru avant de continuer.

 **« Nous avons récupéré le fruit de leurs larcins, dans lequel nous avons retrouvé ceci. »**

Le caporal tendit à son supérieur une broche en bois de très bonne facture. Sho la prit et l'observa un moment. Il avait la diffuse impression d'avoir déjà vu l'objet quelque part. Mais son subordonné attendait vraisemblablement une réponse et il rangea le bijou dans sa poche.

 **« Je tâcherai de savoir à qui cette broche a appartenu, Caporal, mais je ne vous promets rien. Vous** **pouvez disposer. »**

L'homme parut déçu mais obéit. Une fois seul, le blond ressortit le bijou et tenta de se rappeler. Mais sa mémoire ne fut pas coopérative et il haussa les épaules. L'objet trouva une place dans un tiroir de sa chambre et il ne tarda pas à l'oublier complètement.

 **ooOoo**

Il était épuisé et sa crinière traînait presque sur le sol. Il n'avait plus la force de tenir son encolure droite – au diable sa fierté, pourtant aussi grande que celle de sa maîtresse.

Il eut une pensée pour l'humaine bruyante et colorée qui le chevauchait depuis plusieurs années. Seul le son de ses sabots se faisait entendre et le timbre de sa voix lui manquait. Il aimait beaucoup l'entendre râler après d'autres humains – des mâles aux crins d'une nuance étrange -, parce qu'il était bien le seul qui ne se faisait jamais crier dessus.

Mais sa maîtresse aux crins acajou avait disparu entre les éboulis et n'était jamais revenue le chercher. C'était étrange, et il avait longtemps attendu avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Il l'avait cherchée, mais les passages entre les pierres étaient trop étroits pour lui et il s'était résigné. Les oreilles basses, il était ressorti du défilé rocheux et avait attendu là encore un moment, hennissant le plus fort possible pour tenter d'attirer son attention.

Hélas, seul le vent lui avait répondu et il avait lentement pris le chemin du retour, ayant vaguement pour but de rejoindre l'écurie située dans la Grande Ville surpeuplée où sa maîtresse le laissait régulièrement se reposer.

Le chemin avait été long, car il avait zigzagué entre les prairies et les rivières pour boire et se nourrir, tout en s'arrêtant fréquemment pour regarder derrière lui – peut-être son humaine le rattraperait-elle ? Mais elle ne s'était pas montrée et son moral avait baissé au fur et à mesure du chemin.

Heureusement, la Grande Ville se trouvait désormais juste devant lui. Qui sait, peut-être sa maîtresse serait-elle à l'écurie ? Cette pensée le ravigota et il trotta jusqu'aux larges portes, les oreilles dressées, à l'affut de la voix autoritaire qu'il connaissait bien.

Prudent, il s'arrangea pour que les humains métalliques le croient appartenir à un convoi d'autres chevaux – un petit truc pour lequel il gagnait toujours une récompense de la part de son humaine et qui la faisait beaucoup rire.

Il hésita un peu sur le chemin à prendre par la suite. Ses jambes le portèrent instinctivement en avant et il décida de les laisser faire. Elles ne l'avaient jamais trahi jusqu'à présent. Il longea un haut mur qu'il reconnut : sa maîtresse et lui passaient souvent par là quand elle allait voir l'humain sur lequel elle criait le plus fort – un mâle aux crins bleu qui avait toujours des pommes à portée de main.

 **« Sylpharion ! Attends, mon grand ! »**

Il dressa les oreilles en entendant son nom. Ce n'était pas la voix de son humaine, mais elle lui évoquait tout de même quelque chose. Une main saisit sa bride et il se retrouva museau à museau avec le fameux humain aux crins bleus auquel il pensait un peu plus tôt.

 **« Majesté ! Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas sortir du palais sans escorte** **! »** , intervint un humain à la robe foncée et aux crins jaunes.

Celui qui tenait sa bride ne lui accorda aucune attention.

 **« Sylpharion, tu es tout seul ?** , lui demanda-t-il. **Où est Erza ? »**

Erza ? Ah oui, se souvint-il, c'était comme ça que les humains appelaient sa maîtresse. Il en déduisit avec tristesse qu'elle n'était pas dans la Grande Ville et baissa la tête vers le sol, la fatigue le reprenant.

 **« Capitaine, emmenez Sylpharion à l'écurie. »** , entendit-il l'humain bleu dire à l'humain jaune.

Il espéra que son humaine allait bien – où qu'elle puisse être.

 **ooOoo**

Jellal passa tristement la main sur l'encolure de l'étalon, se demandant où pouvait bien être sa cavalière. Jamais Erza ne se séparait de son cheval et apercevoir Sylpharion depuis le haut des remparts lui avait fait un choc.

A sa grande surprise, Sho prit les rênes de la monture mais ne bougea pas.

 **« Majesté, je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose. Ça n'a peut-être rien à voir mais…** , hésita-t-il. **Knightwalker possédait-elle une broche ? »**

La question désarçonna le roi.

 **« Oui. Pourquoi ?** , demanda-t-il, le cœur battant sous l'effet d'un mauvais pressentiment.  
 **\- Il y a quelques jours, un Caporal de la région de Sycca est** **venu me trouver** , expliqua le Capitaine. Il **m'a montré une broche que j'ai trouvée familière, sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
\- Où est-elle, cette broche, maintenant ?**, questionna le bleu, soudain très pâle.  
 **\- Je vais vous la chercher. »**

Sylpharion fut confié aux palefreniers royaux tandis que le blond disparaissait dans les entrailles du palais. Il resurgit par une autre porte un quart d'heure plus tard, un petit objet dans la main. Il tendit celui-ci au souverain qui blêmit encore plus.

Un seul coup lui avait suffi pour identifier le bijou.

 **« C'est bien celle d'Erza. Je le sais : c'est moi qui la lui ait offerte. »** , murmura-t-il sans quitter la broche des yeux.

Il releva finalement le regard pour croiser les prunelles sombres de son garde du corps. Celui-ci comprit le message silencieux et hocha la tête.

 **« Je pars tout de suite. »**

 **ooOoo**

José rageait. Comment avait-on pu lui dérober son butin durement amassé ? Ses hommes n'en menaient pas large et l'évitaient autant que possible.

Debout dans la nuit au sommet du Cercle aux Fantômes – nom attribué à un cercle de pierres dressées, prétendument hanté -, il voyait les lumières des chaumières et des fermes s'éteindre une à une au loin.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et un rictus mauvais déforma ses traits.

 **« Mes amis** , commença-t-il en s'adressant à ses hommes, **il est temps d'élargir nos horizons ! Après tout, pourquoi nous cantonner au vol de bas-étage ? Nous sommes en mesure de faire bien plus !** **»**

Un frémissement parcourut le groupe de brigands, puis un courageux prit la parole.

 **« On va faire quoi, alors, Chef ? »**

José sourit et le sous-fifre rentra la tête dans les épaules, regrettant de s'être fait remarquer.

 **« Nous allons piller Calotropis ! »**

 **ooOoo**

Sho avait serré les dents en voyant les voleurs, et avait combattu l'instinct qui le poussait à leur sauter dessus sur le champ. Cela aurait été une mauvaise tactique, qui leur aurait coûté l'effet de surprise et la victoire en général.

Aussi le Capitaine les regarda-t-il pénétrer dans le village et se diviser en petits groupes. Les premiers cris de paysans brutalement sortis de leur sommeil se firent entendre et il jeta un air entendu au Caporal Totomaru. Celui-ci donna l'ordre à ses soldats de se déployer autour de Calotropis, bloquant les rues et formant ainsi une souricière géante.

De là où il était, le blond pouvait voir les malheureux villageois être regroupés sur la place principale par les vauriens, qui s'amusaient à les menacer de leurs épées. Un homme barbu aux cheveux bruns semblait être le chef. Le Caporal lui souffla son nom : José Porla. L'homme échappait à la Garde Intérieure depuis une demi-douzaine d'années déjà.

Sho s'avança avec la dernière vague de militaires, aux effectifs renforcés pour l'occasion. Ils passèrent les sentinelles embusquées aux abords, puis à l'intérieur du village, encerclant les pilleurs désormais rassemblés près de leurs victimes. Celles-ci formaient un groupe apeuré et tremblant, d'où émanaient des pleurs d'enfants et des gémissements de la part de ceux qui avaient été battus pour leur manque de coopération.

Plusieurs personnes étaient allongées sur le sol. Le Capitaine distingua de loin un homme qui se tenait la cuisse, un jeune garçon au bras replié contre lui… Et une personne aux cheveux roux éclatants, veillée par une vieille dame à la chevelure d'un blond passé.

Le signal fut donné et les soldats apparurent de partout, désarmant facilement les voleurs stupéfiés. Plusieurs d'entre eux, plus réactifs, tentèrent de s'enfuir et furent attrapés par le cordon de militaires autour du bourg. Le blond chercha Porla du regard et le trouva cloué au sol par le Caporal, apparemment heureux comme un roi d'avoir enfin mis la main sur le fugitif.

Les villageois terrifiés furent rassurés et renvoyés chez eux tandis que le médecin militaire et ses aides s'occupaient des quelques blessés. Sho en profita pour chercher Knightwalker dans la cohue. Malgré la pénombre, il n'eut pas de mal à identifier la chevelure écarlate grâce à la lumière des torches.

Trois personnes se trouvaient avec elle et ils levèrent vers lui un regard empli de gratitude et d'inquiétude tout à la fois. Il leva les mains pour leur faire comprendre qu'il ne leur voulait pas de mal.

 **« Je connais cette personne** , déclara-t-il en désignant la rousse inconsciente. **Nous allons la ramener avec nous. Je vous transmets au passage toute la gratitude de ses proches pour avoir pris soin d'elle malgré les… circonstances. »**

Le trio échangea des regards surpris avant de hocher la tête en silence, lentement.

 **ooOoo**

Jellal aurait voulu que le temps passe plus vite. Mais que faisait donc Sho ?

Un coup sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées angoissées. Sylpharion hennit avec reproche et il lui flatta l'encolure.

 **« Désolé, mon vieux** , souffla-t-il au cheval. **Quelque chose me dit que ta maîtresse va nous faire avoir des cheveux blancs avant longtemps, avec sa manie de se fourrer dans les pires situations. »**

L'étalon agita les oreilles, ce que le souverain prit comme un signe d'assentiment. Sortant une pomme de sa poche, il la présenta à l'animal qui ne se gêna pas pour la croquer en deux coups de dents.

 **« J'aimerais bien avoir autant d'appétit que toi. »** , sourit faiblement le bleu.

Un page surgit en courant dans l'écurie du palais, faisant hennir plusieurs chevaux. Il s'arrêta devant Jellal, dérapant un peu sur la paille, et se redressa en s'exclamant :

 **« Majesté, le Capitaine Sho est rentré de mission ! »**

Le souverain sauta sur ses pieds à ces mots, effrayant le gamin qui recula un peu. Sans remarquer le trouble de l'enfant, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le questionna.

 **« Enfin ! Est-ce qu'il est seul ? Ou bien il y a quelqu'un avec lui ?  
\- Heu… Il y a une dame avec lui, oui**, répondit le page d'une petite voix. **Une** **dame aux cheveux rouges… »**

Il n'en fallut pas plus au roi d'Edolas pour partir en courant. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand il repéra son Capitaine un peu plus loin, en train d'aider Erza à descendre de la selle. Jellal pâlit en voyant que la jeune femme s'appuyait lourdement sur l'officier et pressa le pas.

Il les rattrapa dans l'escalier à l'intérieur du palais. La rousse boitait et son teint pâle ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Elle lui adressa un regard fatigué quand il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour lui apporter un soutien supplémentaire et il se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

 **ooOoo**

 **« Bordel de Dieu, Jellal, mais tu vas arrêter de me couver, oui ?! Je vais parfaitement bien, alors lâche-moi un peu, espèce d'escogriffe couronné ! »**

Le précité passa outre l'insulte et tira la couette jusqu'au menton de la jeune femme à demi-allongée dans le lit, et passablement irritée.

 **« Tu as la jambe cassée** , déclara-t-il en pointant du doigt la forme dudit membre, qu'on devinait sous les draps.  
 **\- Et je ne suis pas mourante pour autant** , grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en un geste courroucé.  
 **\- Tu n'en n'étais pas loin, pourtant, il y a deux semaines. »**

Il avait parlé d'un ton grave et elle ne répliqua pas – parce qu'il avait raison et qu'elle ne pouvait le démentir, quand bien même ça lui hérissait le poil. Vaincue, elle émit un son inintelligible mais qui exprimait cependant très bien son humeur du moment.

Soupirant, le roi s'assit sur le lit.

 **« Erza, je sais que tu trouves que j'en fais trop** , commença-t-il. **Mais mets-toi à ma place un instant. J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allais pas t'en remettre. »**

Il avait vécu les heures les plus angoissées de sa vie quand elle avait perdu conscience pendant trois jours de suite. Sho avait rapporté un traumatisme crânien, que le médecin du palais avait confirmé. Le diagnostic n'avait pas arrangé la situation émotionnelle du souverain, pas plus que le fait de voir son amie, d'ordinaire si forte, réduite à l'état de loque.

La rousse grommela quelque chose qu'il devina agrémenté de mots bien trop orduriers pour une demoiselle, renifla, et finalement se radossa à ses oreillers.

 **« Il y a deux semaines, d'accord** , dit-elle. **Mais là, ce n'est plus la peine, Jellal. »**

Qu'elle utilise son prénom sans y associer une quelconque insulte était rare et faisait montre de son sérieux. Elle ne faisait pas un caprice comme beaucoup pouvaient le penser – Erza n'était pas capricieuse. Elle avait simplement une façon de dire ce qu'elle voulait et de le faire bien à elle, et si les autres n'appréciaient pas, tant pis pour eux. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à être arrêtée par les opinions de la populace.

 **« Très bien** , céda-t-il. **Mais ne t'imagine pas que je vais te laisser vagabonder partout pour autant** , la prévint-il.  
 **\- Oui, Papa. »** , le railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un coup à la porte les interrompit et le bleu quitta le matelas pour aller voir ce qu'on leur voulait. Il revint une minute plus tard avec un large plateau dans les mains. La rousse, qui avait rejeté la couverture et entrepris d'enfiler ses bottes, grogna de dépit.

 **« Tu manges et on y va** , déclara-t-il en posant le plateau-repas à côté d'elle.  
 **\- Je n'ai pas faim, Jellal** , répondit-elle avec humeur. **Tu m'as déjà gavée comme une oie au petit-déjeuner et je n'ai rien fait de la matinée.  
\- Allez**, plaida-t-il en la regardant par en-dessous ses cils – un truc qui marchait à tous les coups avec les filles, avait-il remarqué. **Juste une pomme.  
\- Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ta pomme ? »**

 _Autant pour sa super-astuce_ , pensa-t-il.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Calotropis_ est le nom d'un arbuste qui pousse dans le désert. On l'appelle aussi pommier de Sodome. _Alisma_ (la ville portuaire qui fait scène à une partie de _Vagabonde de mon cœur_ ) est le nom d'une plante aquatique. Quant à _Karkandji_ , c'est le nom arabe du Carcadet, une fleur qu'on appelle aussi l'oseille de Nouvelle-Guinée. Enfin, _Orobanche_ est le nom d'une asperge sauvage de couleur jaune qui pousse dans le désert. Même si les noms fleurs sont une caractéristique de Fiore, pourquoi ne pas faire de même à Edolas ? Car si je ne m'abuse, la Capitale ressemblait assez à une fleur, structurellement parlant. Ce qui m'amène au nom _Lilium_. C'est le nom latin du lys, et comme la fleur de lys est la fleur des rois de France et que c'est la Capitale Royale… Bon, je pense que tout le monde a compris l'idée.

Les lieux-dits font évidemment référence aux différentes guildes d'Earthland (je m'imagine bien que tout le monde a pigé). Le _Mont du Cerbère_ pour Quatro Cerberos, là, pas besoin d'explication, le nom parle de lui-même. _Sybaris_ est l'autre nom de la Lamia dans le folklore grec. Quant au _Havre des Félins_ , il fait référence à Cait Shelter, que je pense être une déformation de « Cat Shelter », littéralement « Abri des Chats ».

J'aime les blonds, on dirait XD Hibiki, Sting, Sho … Et maintenant Eve ! Faut croire que c'est inconscient…

Pour information, un _escogriffe_ est, selon le dictionnaire : 1. Un homme de haute stature, généralement mince et mal bâti, dégingandé. 2. Un individu dont l'allure louche incite à la méfiance. 3. Un bandit, un escroc, un voleur. Voilà l'explication pour cette insulte, qui est une des préférées du Capitaine Haddock. :D Et _dégingandé_ signifie en gros _marcher de façon maladroite_ , généralement à cause d'une grande taille.

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **MalyceaDunCastellan :** Voui, moi aussi je fangirlise en ce moment. J'ai besoin de gnangnan et comme j'en trouve pas, j'en poste. Chez moi c'est l'inverse, mon ordi portable tout neuf a une connection du tonnerre ! Tellement qu'il pompe tout le débit de la maison XD Oui, Erza s'inquiète. Elle est froide, mais pas insensible. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Xenolanne256 :** Coucou toi ! J C'est la première fois que je te vois, non ? En fait, à la base le Mystwalker était appelé (et l'est toujours d'ailleurs) l'Edo-Gerza. Il a été créé par des fans de Gerza qui se sont dit que puisqu'ils étaient ensemble sur Earthland, pourquoi pas sur Edolas ? Le fait que les duos Jellal/Edo-Jellal et Scarlet/Knightwalker aient des personnalités si différentes en font deux couples à part entière, ce qui rajoute du piment. Quoi qu'il en soit, Erza Knightwalker possède une personnalité brusque et sadique et j'aime en jouer. Et je me dis que ça aiderait bien Scarlet à faire avancer son couple si elle avait un peu de ce caractère-là ! Merci pour ta review :D

 **Alisha Horiraito :** C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de voir Erza, Knightwalker de surcroît, s'adonner aux câlins. Mais rien n'empêche ! J Ultear qui pète un plomb, voilà qui serait sympa à écrire – ah mais non, j'ai dit que je retournais à ma petite fiction sur les vampires… Merci pour ta review :D


	5. Maturité

**Note de l'auteur :** Un drabble plus petit que les précédents (plus de 6000 mots pour _Quête verte_ , je ne pense pas qu'on puisse appeler ça un drabble…), qui m'est venu alors que j'étais dans ma salle de bain. :D

 **Contexte :** Appartient à la série _Vagabonde de mon cœur_.

* * *

 _Maturité_

* * *

Jellal sentit les regards se tourner vers lui alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs du palais. Les conversations s'interrompaient quand il s'approchait et il capta des regards surpris. Le doute qui l'avait assailli en franchissant la porte de ses quartiers le reprit et un certain malaise l'envahit.

Avait-il bien fait ?

Il pensait que cela l'aiderait à se sentir et à être vu comme plus mature par son entourage, en particulier par les Conseillers qui avaient tous au moins trois fois son âge. Sur le coup, l'idée lui avait parue géniale. Mais il commençait doucement à déchanter.

Il croisa Lady Ultear qui resta figée sur place, un air choqué peint sur le visage. Il ne sut s'il devait prendre cela comme un compliment ou une critique et tenta de garder des traits composés. Intérieurement toutefois, sa confiance en lui était en train de tomber en morceaux.

Il brossa son veston et sortit s'aérer la tête sur la muraille du palais. Sho vint à sa rencontre pour l'escorter. Le Capitaine eut un léger mouvement de surprise mais ne dit rien et le souverain lui en fut reconnaissant. Le regard du bleu navigua sur la place au bas du haut mur sur lequel il se tenait quand il repéra une personne s'approchant, à la périphérie de son champ de vision.

Une personne à la tignasse rouge feu et complètement en bataille.

Il sourit, heureux de la voir et se tourna vers elle. Erza se stoppa la bouche ouverte – elle avait apparemment prévu de dire quelque chose mais ce quelque chose resta coincé dans sa gorge.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, ferma la bouche, la rouvrit, la referma… Elle était sans voix et il contempla le spectacle avec étonnement – s'il se fiait à sa mémoire, c'était bien la première fois.

Toutefois, le silence de la rousse ne dura pas et un grand éclat de rire fit se retourner vers eux les regards des personnes non loin. L'ex-Commandante était pliée en deux, s'esclaffant sans retenue.

Jellal hésitait entre deux sentiments. Bien sûr, il était heureux de la voir ainsi – entendre Erza glousser, oui, il n'avait pas rêvé – était semblable à de la pluie en plein désert : pas totalement impossible mais extrêmement rare. Une autre partie de lui était franchement offensée qu'elle se rie de lui ainsi et ne demandait qu'à se vexer à voix haute.

 **« Ouuuuuuuh** , souffla finalement la rousse en se redressant. Elle essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil avant de le regarder d'un air qu'il savait annonciateur de moquerie. **Sérieusement, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ?**, demanda-t-il d'un ton déçu en passant son doigt sur sa mâchoire garnie de poils bleus.  
 **\- Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? »** , rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

 **ooOoo**

 **« Franchement, Jellal, dis-moi. Tu as cassé ton rasoir ? Es en panne de mousse à raser ? Perdu un pari ?  
\- Je ne suis pas Hugues, Erza. »**

Ils étaient dans ses appartements et la rousse, affalée sur son sofa, tentait de savoir pourquoi il avait décidé de se laisser pousser la barbe.

 **« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ridicule** , s'entêta-t-il en s'examinant dans la glace. **Il y a plein de gens qui en ont.  
\- C'est ridicule parce que ça ne te va pas**, répliqua la jeune femme. **Il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin.  
\- Comment ça, ça ne me va pas ?**, répéta-t-il, vexé.  
 **\- Ose me dire que tu te préfères comme ça** , le défia-t-elle.  
 **\- Parfaitement. »** , mentit-il avec aplomb.

Une idée lui vint et un petit sourire vint orner le coin de ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna de la glace et se laissa tomber sur le sofa, juste à côté de la rousse qui avait toujours son air sarcastique sur le visage. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il l'attira contre lui et frotta sa joue contre la sienne.

 **« Hé ! Arrête, espèce d'imbécile !** , s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de le repousser. **Arrête, je te dis !** , grimaça-t-elle en tentant de s'éloigner.  
 **\- Tu n'aimes toujours pas ? »** , sourit-il en l'empêchant de bouger.

Un glapissement surpris – et très peu royal – lui échappa quand il se retrouva brusquement sur le dos, avec une Erza assise sur ses abdominaux qui lui maintenait les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Il gigota pour la faire lâcher prise mais ses paroles le figèrent sur place.

 **« Arrête de bouger ou je te rase le crâne en plus de la barbe. »**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Apparemment, il y en a beaucoup qui se demandent ce qu'était la fameuse fleur qu'Erza cherchait. Et bien je vais vous laisser mariner ! :D Promis, je ferai un petit drabble un de ces quatre sur ce trou.

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **kazenoseiren :** Oui, j'ai repris (enfin !). Parce que c'est les vacances et que mon imagination est florissante ! :D Merci pour ta review !

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Jellal et ses pommes, c'est comme Scarlet et ses fraises, ça ! XD Sylpharion est trop génial, j'avoue. Moi aussi je l'aime. J'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire son point de vue d'ailleurs. Quant aux blonds, je crois que j'ai vraiment un problème… Et Hibiki est doré ! Selon ma vue de myope en tous cas. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Lehanna :** Oui, trop longtemps ! Mes excuses au fait, plus de présent ! XD J'avais pas remarqué la similarité avec _Passé, présent, avenir_ Oups ? Nan, à la base je n'avais prévu que _Vagabonde de mon cœur_. Le reste est venu après. Merci pour ta review ! :D


	6. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien remarqué plus tôt

**Note de l'auteur :** Allez, la suite ! :D Et pour contrebalancer le drabble précédent, celui-ci est plus long (ah, quoique, 1400 mots vs 1000… Bon, je n'ai rien dit). Disons qu'il est d'un genre différent : moins humoristique et plus gnangnan.

 **Avis aux amateurs :** si vous avez des requêtes, dites-le moi, je les note et je verrai ce qu'en fait ma tête !

 **Contexte :** Rattaché à la série _Vagabonde de mon cœur_.

* * *

 _Pourquoi n'ai-je rien remarqué plus tôt ?_

* * *

Le roi d'Edolas ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi furieux depuis le début de son règne – soit deux ou trois ans.

Rien que le nom d'Eligol l'avait poussé à se méfier. Certes, d'Earthland à Edolas les personnalités des alter-ego étaient souvent opposées. Mais ce prince d'un pays frontalier ne lui inspirait pas confiance, pas plus que sa sœur cadette, Jenny.

Selon l'avis général, la Princesse était aussi attirante que le Prince était repoussant. Et pour une fois, Jellal adhérait volontiers à l'avis général. Uniquement en ce qui concernait Eligol toutefois – Jenny était jolie, il ne dirait pas le contraire, mais de là à la qualifier d'irrésistible…

Le bleu n'aimait pas ces visites de courtoisie obligées entre lignées royales. Ces réunions débordaient toujours d'hypocrisie et de dédain mal dissimulé. Heureusement pour lui, celle-ci se déroulait à Lilium, et Erza était là.

En réalité, le jour de ce petit colloque, la rousse aurait du être absente. Mais prophétisant qu'il aurait besoin d'un soutien moral, le souverain l'avait suppliée de rester. Elle avait cédé.

Sauf que quand il était allé se coucher, il n'avait pas trouvé son amie dans ses quartiers. A la place, la Princesse Jenny était étendue sur le matelas, drapée d'un bout de tissu qu'il n'aurait certainement pas qualifié de vêtement. La blonde platine l'avait regardée d'un air aguicheur en passant sa main sur son torse et une seule question était restée dans son esprit.

Où était Erza ?

Il avait viré Jenny de ses appartements sans cérémonie malgré ses piaillements offensés – n'était-ce pas plutôt à lui de se plaindre ?

 **« Vous les hommes, vous êtes tous les mêmes !** , avait-elle sifflé. **Je n'aurais pas cru que vous et mon frère partagiez le même goût pour les putains sans éducation ! »**

Jellal se figea. Puis se retourna, lentement. L'expression de son visage devait être effrayante car la jeune femme se tut et battit en retraite, prenant conscience de sa bourde. Le bleu eut envie de la gifler – vraiment. Mais jamais encore il n'avait levé la main sur une femme et sa conscience le retint.

 **« Retournez dans votre chambre. »** , ordonna-t-il d'une voix glacée.

Tremblante, la Princesse obéit sans attendre et prit la fuite, ne tenant pas à énerver plus encore le souverain le plus puissant du continent – un détail qu'elle avait oublié.

Ce fut un roi enragé qui dévala couloirs et escaliers du palais en direction de l'aile réservée aux invités. Il ouvrit les portes une à une, sans se soucier des exclamations, hoquets et autres manifestations de surprise qu'il provoqua.

Derrière un des battants en bois, il découvrit Eligol, allongé sur une Erza qui se débattait tant bien que mal. Elle avait les poignets attachés à la tête de lit par une corde et il se demanda comment le Prince avait réussi son coup. La bouteille qu'il renversa en faisant un pas dans la pièce répandit une odeur douceâtre qui lui fournit un semblant de réponse.

Eligol avait drogué la rousse dans son sommeil, au vu de la tenue de la jeune femme – elle portait une robe en lin à fines bretelles qui lui arrivait à mi-mollet. C'était Lady Ultear qui la lui avait passée quand elle avait été mal en point et Erza l'avait gardée, trouvant le vêtement très confortable pour dormir.

Le Prince se stoppa dans son action en entendant la flasque heurter le sol et Jellal serra les dents en voyant qu'une de ses mains était sous le tissu.

 **« Je vous dérange, Eligol ? »** , gronda-t-il en s'approchant du duo.

La rousse était bâillonnée, et il dut s'empêcher de flanquer son poing dans la figure du blanc. Celui-ci se redressa mais ne quitta pas la couche pour autant.

 **« Allons, Roi Jellal** , lança-t-il avec un sourire torve. **Vous n'avez pas à être jaloux. Nous pouvons toujours partager, qu'en dîtes-vous ? »**

Une douleur sourde explosa dans ses phalanges alors qu'un craquement hautement satisfaisant retentissait dans la pièce. Eligol tomba du lit, une main plaquée sur son nez, du sang plein la chemise. Le bleu détacha la jeune femme avec des gestes pleins de fureur, retira doucement le bâillon et la plaqua contre lui. Le regard qu'il adressa au Prince étranger fit pâlir ce dernier.

 **« Vous et votre sœur quitterez ce palais demain à l'aube** , déclara-t-il d'une voix tranchante. **Et je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer à votre père, le Roi Zero, pourquoi les relations entre nos deux pays se sont brusquement dégradées. »**

Il quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide et ce ne fut qu'une fois de retour dans la sienne qu'il se rendit compte qu'Erza n'avait pas dit un mot. Il la décolla de son torse et son amie prit une bruyante inspiration.

 **« Toi… Espèce de…** , haleta-t-elle en cherchant de l'air. **Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?  
\- Oh**, réalisa-t-il, un peu penaud. **Désolé. »**

Il la laissa reprendre son souffle et elle releva finalement le regard vers lui. La rage qu'il vit dans les yeux bruns était le reflet de la sienne quelque temps plus tôt. Mais sa colère à lui commençait doucement à se calmer, remplacée par de l'inquiétude et du soulagement.

Jellal enferma la rousse dans son étreinte et se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

 **ooOoo**

Sa rage sembla s'évaporer alors que le bleu la serrait dans ses bras avec tellement de force qu'elle pensa étouffer à nouveau. Dire qu'elle avait été abasourdie de le voir enfoncer son poing dans la figure détestable d'Eligol était un euphémisme.

Jellal le Pacifique, Jellal le Gentil, régler ses problèmes par la force ?

Évidemment, elle était vexée de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement par le blanc. Elle n'était pas une princesse en détresse ! Mais que son vieil ami soit venue la chercher sans se soucier des conséquences politiques lui mettait du baume au cœur.

 **« Tu es à moi. »**

La voix rauque trancha le silence de la pièce et elle baissa sur Jellal un regard étonné. Un bras enserra sa taille et une main trouva sa place entre ses omoplates, la plaquant contre lui un peu plus. Elle passa ses bras par-dessus les épaules du bleu pour éviter d'être écrasée.

La possessivité qui émanait de la voix du roi était largement audible. D'un côté, elle en était heureuse – fière, même. De l'autre, elle était indignée. Et ce fut cet autre côté qui s'exprima par sa bouche.

 **« Je ne suis à personne, Jellal. »**

La main qui était sur son dos remonta fourrager dans ses cheveux.

 **« Non. Tu es à moi. »**

Le ton de sa voix n'était ni boudeur, ni têtu comme elle en avait l'habitude et cela la désarçonna. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre, et aucun sarcasme au monde n'avait sa place dans leur conversation – dispute ? – actuelle.

La rousse se sentit basculer en arrière et se retint à la chemise du bleu, mais celui-ci la déposa gentiment sur le lit. Il était au-dessus d'elle et elle voulut se redresser, mais se heurta à ses épaules et dut se rallonger. Il cacha à nouveau son visage dans ses cheveux, près de son oreille.

Elle était prisonnière, plaquée entre le matelas et le roi. Il avait mis ses deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête et un sentiment étrange fit son chemin dans son ventre. Elle scruta lentement le corps au-dessus d'elle et se sentit bizarre.

Depuis quand Jellal avait-il les épaules aussi larges ? Aussi carrées ?, pensa-t-elle en y passant des paumes surprises.

Elle tourna un peu la tête pour regarder son bras.

Depuis quand était-il si musclé ?

Son doigt effleura le relief ferme du biceps.

Pourquoi ne remarquait-elle des choses si importantes que maintenant ? Quand Jellal était-il devenu autre chose que son ami d'enfance ?

Car il ne l'était plus. Il n'était plus Jellal. Il n'était pas non plus un roi.

Il était un homme. Grand. Puissant. Avec une mâchoire carrée, une voix grave.

Et Dieu qu'elle se sentait petite entre ses bras. C'était une sensation étrange. Erza n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir inférieure. Elle détestait ça. Pourtant, ici, dans l'étreinte puissante de Jellal, elle se sentait _bien_. Elle _aimait_ se sentir presque fragile.

Le concept était absolument nouveau pour elle, totalement à l'opposé de sa propre personnalité.

 **« Tu es à moi. »** , répéta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle ne put soutenir son regard – trop brûlant, trop… Quelque chose. Étrangement, elle se sentit rougir et se détourna. Un pouce vint lui caresser la joue et elle frissonna.

 **« Oui. »** , s'entendit-elle soupirer, vaincue.

Jellal sourit. Et elle n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir vraiment perdu la bataille.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **kazenoseiren :** C'est vrai qu'une barbe ça peut être vu comme un signe de virilité, de maturité. Mais ça dépend des hommes et je suis navrée, mais je ne vois absolument pas Jellal avec une barbe. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Alisha Horiraito :** J'ai dit ça, moi ? Non, je rigole, je sais ce que j'ai dit. Promis, j'y travaille ! J'avais pensé à la moustache, mais je suis restée sur une simple barbe. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Xenolanne256 :** Le caractère fort (dans le genre sadique sarcastique) de Knightwalker est ce qui la définit et la différencie de Scarlet. Erza s'est chargée de le raser, t'inquiète. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Lehanna :** L'autre fois risque de mettre du temps, je suis totalement immergée dans le récit au passé. Un faux mariage ? Il est bête, mais pas à ce point-là. Comme il n'est pas suicidaire non plus, même si l'idée l'effleurait, je pense qu'il n'oserait pas la mettre en pratique. Pas aussi franchement en tout cas. Disons qu'il n'est pas beaucoup sorti de chez lui pendant une petite semaine ? XD Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **AnnabethJackson8 :** Coucou ! Dis donc, tu ne serais pas fan du couple phare de Percy Jackson toi ? Le but de la fanfiction, c'est de prendre les personnages et de les faire évoluer un peu. Si on reste exactement sur la trame du manga, les choix sont vite limités. Merci pour les compliments et pur ta review ! :D


	7. Nouvelle rencontre

**Note de l'auteur :** Hop, la suite ! Et après celui-ci, petite pause le temps de me remettre à _Mon ange déchu_.

 **Contexte :** Rattaché à la série _Vagabonde de mon cœur_.

* * *

 _Nouvelle rencontre  
_

* * *

Le jeune souverain d'Edolas aimait voyager. Un reste de Mystogan, très certainement. Au grand désespoir de sa garde rapprochée qui aurait bien apprécié que leur roi ait moins la bougeotte.

Aujourd'hui, Jellal était en visite à Baldellia, une petite ville située dans les contreforts du Pic d'Aquila – une des plus hautes montagnes du pays. La région était montagneuse et découpée par de nombreux reliefs, loin de l'immense bassin herbu où siégeait Lilium.

Le bleu jeta un regard à un enclos qui bordait le sentier où il cheminait actuellement, accompagné pour une fois du Lieutenant Simon. Le Capitaine Sho était resté à la Capitale pour cause d'entorse de cheville. Le roi l'avait confié aux bons soins de Lady Ultear, riant dans sa barbe – rasée de près, exigence d'une certaine rousse qui n'avait pas hésité, quelque mois auparavant, à jouer elle-même du rasoir sur sa personne.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là – c'est qu'elle avait menacé de lui mettre la boule à zéro, la bougresse ! Il en tremblait encore.

Ladite bougresse lui avait d'ailleurs donné rendez-vous sous un pin orange, qui devait se trouver non loin du chemin qu'il parcourait actuellement. La couleur de l'arbre venait du sol, lui avait expliqué le gouverneur de la région quand il lui avait posé la question – dont la réponse l'intéressait actuellement bien plus que le rendement minier ou l'élevage des moutons.

Nul ne savait – excepté sa Garde Rapprochée, mais ses membres étaient tenus au secret absolu – que Jellal programmait ses visites officielles du royaume en fonction des endroits où Erza décidait d'aller vagabonder. Un petit caprice de sa part, qui défriserait à coup sûr beaucoup de nobles familles s'il venait à être connu.

La voix profonde du Lieutenant le sortit de ses réflexions.

 **« Majesté. A droite. »**

Il tourna la tête et aperçut effectivement l'arbre orangé qu'ils cherchaient, perché au sommet d'une petite butte à une cinquantaine de mètres. Les deux hommes quittèrent le sentier pour cheminer dans les cailloux et parvinrent rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous. Toutefois, nul ne se tenait près du tronc.

Simon s'éloigna un peu pour surveiller les environs et donner à son souverain plus d'intimité. Ce dernier fit le tour du pin, admirant les épines orangées ornant les branches descendant jusqu'à ses épaules.

Il tourna le dos à l'arbre pour scruter les environs, espérant apercevoir la couleur caractéristique des cheveux d'Erza. Un grondement menaçant au-dessus de sa tête le fit sursauter et il se retourna d'un bond. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Simon se précipiter vers lui, dégainant son épée.

Le bleu fit plusieurs pas en arrière alors que la bête se ramassait sur elle-même. Elle bondit en rugissant et il n'évita de se faire renverser que parce qu'il se prit les pieds dans une racine. Chutant sur le postérieur, le roi d'Edolas se retrouva face aux crocs dangereusement longs d'un puma.

Le Lieutenant allait abattre sa lame quand une voix retentit.

 **« Brivaël ! Laisse-le, mon beau ! »**

Hébété, Jellal regarda avec stupeur le félin obéir et rejoindre la femme aux cheveux rouges qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux, un sac sur l'épaule. Le carnivore se frotta aux jambes d'Erza, grondant de satisfaction quand elle passa la main sur l'échine couverte de fourrure noire veloutée.

Le roi fut relevé de force par Simon qui l'agrippa sous une aisselle, son regard ne quittant pas une seconde l'animal accompagnant l'ex-Commandante.

 **« Tu… Tu…** , bégaya le bleu, incapable de détacher les yeux du puma.  
 **\- Je ?** , l'aida la rousse en haussant un sourcil.  
 **\- Attends** , souffla-t-il en remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées, **quand tu disais vouloir me présenter** _ **quelqu'un**_ **…  
\- Brivaël, voici Jellal**, déclara-t-elle en s'adressant au félin. **C'est un vieil ami à moi, alors ne le mords pas, d'accord ? »**

Le puma feula. Erza sembla prendre cela comme une réponse positive et ramena son attention sur le bleu.

 **« Un puma ?** , finit-il par articuler. **Erza, tu as perdu la tête ?  
\- Pourquoi cette question ? »**

Le ton était neutre mais il perçut la menace qui planait derrière les mots.

 **« Enfin, Erza, tu ne peux pas adopter une bête sauvage ! Ce n'est pas un chat, tu sais ? »**

Imperméable à ses arguments, la rousse posa une fesse sur un tronc renversé. Brivaël se coucha à côté d'elle, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans l'écorce. Elle le caressa entre les oreilles et il ronronna.

 **« Je sais distinguer un chat d'un puma, Jellal** , déclara-t-elle. **Et je t'assure que Brivaël est bien plus civilisé que nombre d'humains. »**

Le félin posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Ses yeux jaunes croisèrent ceux, verts, du souverain. Celui-ci eut la vague impression que l'animal se moquait de lui. Sentiment qui se renforça quand Erza caressa gentiment la tête du carnivore.

Lui, jaloux d'un bestiau à quatre pattes ? Bien sûr que non. Il allait même se montrer grand prince et accepter cette nouvelle lubie de son amie – mais uniquement parce que ledit bestiau semblait effectivement apprivoisé.

 **« Je suppose qu'il ne me laissera pas le caresser pour montrer ma bonne foi ?** , demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement ironique. »

La rousse sourit.

 **« Effectivement, tu ferais mieux d'éviter. Brivaël est assez ronchon vis-à-vis d'autres mâles. »**

Ce qui fit penser au bleu que, justement, les mâles humains seraient subitement bien moins nombreux à approcher la jeune femme.

Finalement, ce nouvel allié – quelque peu inorthodoxe, certes – allait sûrement se montrer férocement efficace, songea Jellal en retenant un sourire malin.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Baldellia_ est le nom d'une plante aquatique, histoire de rester dans la lignée des noms de fleurs. Assez paradoxal pour une ville de montagne, mais la sonorité me plaisait.

Pour la montagne, au départ je voulais l'appeler le Pic des Aigles (trèèèès original, je suis d'accord). Aquila est le nom latin de l'aigle, et j'aime ce nom (d'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà utilisé dans une de mes fictions, en tant que nom de ville portuaire il me semble).

J'ai décidé de mettre un peu Simon en scène, qu'on ne voie pas toujours Sho. Et puis comme ça, on change un peu des personnages blonds. XD

Brivaël est un nom d'origine celtique. Il signifie « puissance », « force » et « prince ». Je voulais quelque chose qui soit aussi accrocheur que Sylpharion, avec une sonorité sympathique.

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Nethzea :** Ah, enfin te revoilà ! Je me demandais où tu étais passée Mes excuses pour poster trop vite (fait la révérence). J'adoré écrire le point de vue de Sylpharion. Parce qu'il a une vision des humains très spéciale XD J'ai cherché un fanart de Jellal avec une barbe et je n'ai rien trouvé DU TOUT. A croire que ça n'a jamais effleuré l'imagination d'aucun artiste. Je peux te dire que j'étais toute chose aussi en écrivant ce passage. J'aurais bien aimé être à la place d'Erza. Et je retiens l'idée de l'accouchement On va voir ce qu'on peut faire de ça. Merci pour ta review !

 **Lehanna :** Eligol n'est pas un roi, c'est un prince. Et son père, c'est Zero, l'alias démoniaque (enfin, encore plus démoniaque) de Brain des Oracion Seis. J'avoue que j'aurais pu essayer de trouver plus original que de la drogue. Déjà que dans Passé, présent, avenir, Safir avait fait ça aussi… Et Jenny n'est pas à Lamia mais à Blue Pegasus. Tu sais, c'est la rivale de Mirajane. Note pour plus tard : préciser ce qui s'est passé le reste de la nuit. Merci pour ta review !

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Pour une fois que Jellal est dynamique, on ne va pas se plaindre ! Erza ne s'est pas fait violer. Eligol avait juste (juste…) la main sous la robe de nuit. Je garde ton idée sous le coude, promis. C'est vrai que ça a l'air sympa à écrire, ça, tellement c'est improbable en vrai XD Merci pour ta review !

 **Ten Reasons :** Un chapitre par jour, c'est pas quoi tout de même. Nan, je rigole :-p Erza ne s'est psa fait violer ! Mais presque, j'avoue. Et le gnangnan faisait référence à après, quand Jellal répète « Tu es à moi ». La suite ? On verra, c'est noté dans le tas d'idées de mon bloc-notes. Merci pour ta review !


	8. Petits complots entre amis

**Note de l'auteur :** Suite à l'idée proposée par **Alisha Horiraito** dans sa dernière review, voici un nouveau drabble. :)

 **Contexte :** Appartient à la série _Vagabonde de mon cœur_.

* * *

 _Petits complots entre amis_

* * *

Erza se demandait si elle ne devenait pas folle. Parce qu'elle commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur sa santé mentale, à imaginer des choses délirantes et complètement stupides.

Oui, Jellal et Sylpharion s'entendaient bien – autant que faire se peut entre un humain et un cheval. Ils partageaient la même affection – vénération ? – pour les pommes.

Certes, Brivaël et le bleu entretenaient une relation amicale, teintée de respect mutuel et d'accords tacites. Ils aimaient tous les deux lézarder au soleil quand il faisait beau. Et ils ronronnaient l'un comme l'autre quand elle leur passait la main sur le crâne.

Autrement dit, les trois mâles de sa vie formaient un trio éclectique mais plutôt harmonieux.

Il n'empêche. Elle avait de sérieux doutes.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Elle avait la nette impression que quelque chose avait changé… Mais pas moyen de mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle ne vit pas l'homme affublé d'un chignon noir, l'air enivré, qui ne le quitta pas des yeux et s'engagea dans la ruelle qui menait à l'endroit où elle se trouvait – une petite place ronde où on trouvait une boulangerie fantastique.

Pas plus qu'elle ne vit Sylpharion se déplacer de façon à occulter le passage de son corps, empêchant l'homme désireux de se rapprocher de sa conquête désignée.

Têtu, il se baissa pour passer sous le ventre de l'animal. Et se retrouva face à la gueule ouverte et armée de Brivaël. Celui-ci ne gronda pas, mais sa vue suffit à faire battre en retraite le séducteur potentiel.

Alertée par une sensation étrange dans son dos, Erza se retourna à nouveau. Elle se frotta les yeux en se demandant si elle ne manquait pas un peu de sommeil. Et non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir vu ses deux compères à quatre pattes échanger un regard satisfait.

 **ooOoo**

 **« Alors nous sommes bien d'accord ?** , demanda un roi aux cheveux bleus. **Vous faites en sorte qu'aucun homme ne l'approche, et je vous fournis tout le confort que vous voulez quand vous êtes à la Capitale. »**

Sylpharion hennit et balança la tête de haut en bas Brivaël feula et alla se rallonger sur le muret qui entourait l'écurie.

 **« Nous avons un deal. »** , conclut Jellal en observant discrètement la femme rousse qui courait presque sur le chemin de ronde, essayant d'échapper à une Lady Ultear déchaînée.

 _En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis_ , pensa-t-il en s'allongeant confortablement dans la paille.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Lehanna :** Tu as confondu Jenny avec Sherry, je pense. Sherry a les cheveux roses, elle est à Lamia Scale et si elle avait à la base un crush sur Lyon, elle est désormais fiancée à Ren des Blue Pegasus. Quant à Jenny, c'est une blonde platine de Blue Pegasus, adepte des techniques de séduction déshabillées qui est devenu un mannequin phare du Weekly Sorcerer. Elle se considère la rivale de Mirajane. C'est bon, j'ai tout remis en contexte ? Eligol c'est le troisième méchant du manga (le chef d'Eisenwald) en chronologie. Et j'innove pour les relations familiales. Zero a les cheveux blancs, Eligol aussi, et Jenny est blond clair. Hop, tous dans le même panier ! XD Oui, j'imagine bien la tête qu'a dû tirer Gégé quand il a lu la lettre d'Erza. Oui, Lilium est le nom de la Capitale (j'avais marqué ça dans une NDA de fin, il me semble… Faut lire ! ). Ainsi nommé parce que Lilium = Lys et que Fleur de Lys = Symbole des Rois de France. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Erza est nulle en relations humaines. Mais il ne faut pas la laisser toute seule pour autant ! Sylpharion et Brivaël lui tiendront compagnie comme ça. Et ça me permet de délirer sur Erza sans rajouter plein de personnages secondaires. Comme dans le drabble ci-dessus, pour ne citer que celui-là. XD Merci pour ta review ! :D


	9. Prise de tête

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce drabble-ci est dû à une idée de **Lehanna**. Petit, mais bon.

 **Contexte :** Appartient à la série _Vagabonde de mon cœur_.

* * *

 _Prise de tête_

* * *

 _« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un récemment et j'aimerais te le présenter. Je suis sûre que vous allez bien_ _vous entendre. Erza. »_

Le bout de papier avait été tellement lu et relu qu'il en était complètement froissé. Jellal le trimballait partout depuis qu'il l'avait reçu – sous la cloche de son plateau-repas. Il faudrait un jour que la rousse lui explique quelques unes de ses astuces.

Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle estimait assez important pour vouloir les présenter ? Le bleu avala sa salive. Un autre homme dans la vie d'Erza ? Il n'était pas certain d'adhérer à l'idée. En fait, il était même franchement contre.

Sa rouquine n'avait besoin de personne. Enfin, de personne d'autre que lui. Il lui prêtait déjà son lit, ses couverts et sa salle de bain quand elle le voulait. Aucun autre n'aurait pu lui fournir plus, puisqu'elle ne demandait pas plus.

Mais peut-être qu'il se trompait ? Que l'ex-militaire voulait des choses qu'il était incapable d'imaginer ? Peut-être l'avait-il déçue sans le savoir et qu'elle s'était tournée vers quelqu'un d'autre pour se consoler ?

Les mains du roi travaillaient mais sa tête était complètement ailleurs. Il ressortit pour la énième fois le petit message – un peu déchiré après avoir été transbahuté dans sa poche pendant des heures.

Oui, mais c'était Erza, justement, tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Pour elle, l'expression « rencontrer quelqu'un » était à prendre au sens littéral, sans ajouter de dimension romantique. Elle s'était peut-être juste trouvé un nouvel ami.

Il était jaloux quand même, bon sang ! Elle avait déjà un ami : lui. Et elle ne pourrait trouver mieux que le roi du plus puissant pays du continent – voire du monde.

Mais la rousse se fichait bien de sa couronne. La preuve, elle le traitait comme elle l'aurait fait s'il avait été le paysan le plus crasseux de la planète !

 **« Majesté ? »**

Jellal releva la tête d'entre ses mains, un air hagard sur le visage. Le Lieutenant Simon, stoïque, se tenait en face de lui.

 **« Vous êtes en train de vous arracher les cheveux. »**

Il l'avait dit, que cette femme le rendrait chauve.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Lehanna :** Oui, dans les hors-séries de l'animé, Eligol a bien fait partie des Oracion Seis. Dans l'Arc de l'Horloge Infinie ou quelque chose comme ça. Voui, Gégé est très possessif avec Zaza *fangirl mode : ON* Et ces deux bestiaux sont effectivement très malins. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Xenolanne256 :** Toi, j'ai l'impression que tu es fan de Brivaël, non ? XD Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Evidemment que je l'ai fait ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Oui, on imagine bien Erza qui n'arrête pas de se retourner parce qu'elle a une sensation bizarre. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Lauraine Tonksm :** Coucou toi ! Comment ça va après tout ce temps ? :D Ouiiii, Gégé est possessif ! Et je te signale en passant que j'ai publié d'autres choses (des fois que tu veuilles encore de la lecture) Merci pour ta review ! :D


	10. Mea culpa

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le drabble suivant ! Un peu plus long que les précédents (3600 mots). Et promis, je bosse aussi sur _Mon ange déchu_ (la partie IV vient de passer la barre des 3000 mots).

* * *

 _Mea culpa_

* * *

La situation était critique et Jellal l'avait gérée avec maestria. Et, pour une fois, toute modestie à part, il le pensait vraiment. Occupé à sourire fièrement, il se sentait invincible.

Appuyée d'un air las sur l'accoudoir du sofa en face de lui, une rousse l'observait d'un air blasé.

 **« Bon, tu as fini de t'auto-congratuler ?** , demanda Erza en baillant. **Tu as résolu une crise, d'accord. Mais ça n'a rien d'un exploit.  
\- Hé, tu pourrais me féliciter !**, s'exclama le bleu, un peu vexé de son attitude.  
 **\- De quoi ?** , rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton monotone. **D'avoir évité aux Conseillers une crise d'apoplexie ? Ce n'était pas la première fois et ça ne sera pas la dernière.  
\- C'est sûr que la première fois était grandiose**, déclara-t-il d'un air rêveur.  
 **\- Ça t'ennuierait d'arrêter de sourire en pensant à la pire humiliation de ma vie ?** , grogna la jeune femme.  
 **\- Tu exagères** , lança-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. **Et puis, c'est uniquement de ta faute si tu n'étais pas dans le bon camp.  
\- J'étais Commandant et j'obéissais à mon roi**, gronda-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.  
 **\- Un roi fou à lier ! Je t'aurais crue assez intelligente pour ne pas suivre un cinglé pareil !  
\- Donc en plus d'avoir été dans le mauvais camp, je suis une idiote ?**, glapit la rousse avec colère. **Tu parles ! C'est facile à dire, de la part d'un trouillard qui s'est enfui dans un autre monde sous des prétextes douteux !  
\- Tu me traites de lâche ?**, gronda à son tour le souverain en se levant de son siège pour faire face à la jeune femme.  
 **\- Parfaitement !** , s'exclama-t-elle. **Tu es un lâche, doublé d'un traître ! Tu as fui ton propre pays, et après être revenu comme une fleur recevoir une couronne que tu ne méritais pas, tu oses te glorifier de tes minuscules accomplissements en tant que roi ?** , cracha-t-elle avec un ton venimeux.  
 **\- C'est la meurtrière sans pitié ni morale qui ose me faire la leçon ?** , siffla-t-il avec rage **. Puisque tu veux jouer à ça, on va jouer, Erza. Dehors.  
\- Comment ça, dehors ?**, s'écria-t-elle, enragée. **Tu crois que tu peux me mettre à la porte comme ça, peut-être ? »**

Jellal sourit d'un air mauvais.

 **« Mais bien sûr que je peux. Comme tu viens de le rappeler à l'instant, je suis roi. Et ceci est** _ **mon**_ **palais. Maintenant, dehors** , continua-t-il d'une voix froide. **Ou j'ordonne aux gardes de te mettre à la porte. »**

La jeune femme blêmit mais ne répliqua pas. Elle lui envoya un regard haineux avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

 **« Sho** , lança-t-il d'une voix forte. **A partir d'aujourd'hui, Erza Knightwalker est** _ **persona non grata**_ **dans ce palais ! »**

Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre derrière le battant, preuve qu'il avait été entendu.

 **ooOoo**

La rousse marchait d'un pas rageur, son manteau volant derrière elle. Elle avait le visage rougi par l'air froid qu'elle ne ressentait pas, trop enragée contre le bleu. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Néanmoins, les heures passant et la fraîcheur ambiante calmèrent peu à peu sa colère. Chose rare chez elle, le remords commença à pointer son nez dans son esprit.

Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Jellal d'avoir éclaté quand c'était elle qui avait ouvert les hostilités. Si seulement elle l'avait félicité. Ou si elle s'était tue, tout simplement ! Ils n'en seraient pas là.

Erza ne regrettait pas facilement ses actes. Elle avait encore du mal à regretter vraiment ses actions sous le règne de Faust, c'était dire ! Mais le fils du précité avait toujours été spécial pour elle. C'était son meilleur ami, son confident, et bien plus encore. Elle lui faisait confiance et savait qu'avec lui, elle pouvait être elle-même – sarcastique, arrogante, et même carrément méchante parfois –, il lui pardonnerait tout.

Peut-être pas tout, finalement, pensa-t-elle en souriant amèrement.

Elle avait poussé le bouchon trop loin, cette fois. Elle s'en rendait compte et ça ne faisait que renforcer son amertume. La rousse détestait avoir tort. Mais elle détestait encore plus l'idée d'avoir blessé son plus vieil ami à cause d'une parole mal placée. Elle se pensait au-dessus d'une telle bêtise.

Elle devait s'excuser, conclut-elle en soupirant. La jeune femme marcha tranquillement jusqu'au palais, sachant que la grande porte serait close au vu de l'heure – mais elle savait par où passer. La petite porte cochère qu'elle empruntait toujours se profila dans l'obscurité grandissante du crépuscule hivernal.

Elle toqua légèrement au battant et un petit panneau de bois coulissa, découvrant une fenêtre par laquelle elle croisa le regard d'un garde qu'elle connaissait bien. Celui-ci eut l'air gêné et jeta un coup d'œil indécis par-dessus son épaule avant de ramener son attention sur elle.

 **« Navré, Madame** , dit-il, la surprenant. **Vous ne pouvez pas entrer.  
\- Comment ça ?**, souffla-t-elle.  
 **\- Ordre du roi. »**

Sur ces mots, le planton referma le panneau, la laissant immobile et stupéfaite devant la porte close. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. _Ordre du roi_?

Ce fut la neige qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Hébétée, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel désormais d'un noir d'encre. Aucune étoile n'était visible alors que les flocons blancs chutaient en silence, certains s'échouant sur son visage en un infime picotement glacé.

Elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir dormir en ville. L'idée lui parut incongrue. Jamais, depuis que Jellal était devenu roi, elle n'avait dormi ailleurs à Lilium que dans le lit de ce dernier. Lentement, elle se détourna du rempart de pierre qui la séparait désormais du bleu, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se retourner plusieurs fois, espérant peut-être voir la muraille disparaître soudainement.

Avait-elle toujours été aussi imposante ?

Il était plus de minuit et dans toutes les auberges on lui donna la même réponse : plus de chambres. Elle avisa un hôtel plus huppé et tenta sa chance, mais le contenu de sa bourse ne lui permettait pas d'y passer la nuit et elle quitta les lieux sous le regard méprisant du réceptionniste.

Elle envia un peu Sylpharion et Brivaël, bien au chaud dans l'écurie où elle les laissait toujours.

Le vent se leva et elle frissonna quand une rafale de neige la frappa en pleine face. Elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle, remarquant pour la première fois la pauvreté de l'étoffe. Déchirée, pleine de trous. Mitée, même, par endroits. Avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements crasseux, elle avait l'air d'une mendiante.

Cette pensée la déprima au point de lui donner envie de pleurer – encore une rareté chez elle. Mais il faisait trop froid pour que ses larmes coulent et elle en fut reconnaissante au climat, tout en souhaitant que Jellal soit là pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle trouva par hasard un petit pont, presque en dehors de la ville, sous lequel la neige s'entassait moins. La rousse se blottit sous l'arche de pierre, espérant que l'aube arrangerait ses problèmes. Peut-être que le lendemain, le bleu serait dans de meilleures dispositions ?

Mais la porte cochère resta close le lendemain matin, tout comme les trois jours qui suivirent. De même, la neige continua de tomber, ensevelissant la Capitale sous un mètre d'épaisse poudre blanche. La seule chose qui changea fut le vent : de léger au départ, il devint tempête à la fin du quatrième jour.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir au bleu. Utiliser son pouvoir de roi dans leur dispute était injuste. Comment était-elle censée s'excuser s'il dressait une muraille entre eux deux ? Sa propre impuissance la dégoûtait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était attendre.

Son ami venait de lui renvoyer en pleine face une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais prêté attention auparavant : leur différence de statut. Le roi et la miséreuse. Elle remarquait pour la première fois le tableau grotesque qu'ils formaient tous les deux. C'était tellement risible. Mais ce tableau ne reflétait au final que la réalité.

Et elle détesta Jellal pour lui en faire prendre conscience d'une façon si cruelle.

 **ooOoo**

Par une fenêtre du palais, le Lieutenant Simon regardait la neige s'empiler encore et toujours plus sur la ville. Il eut une pensée inquiète pour la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qu'il avait aperçue plusieurs fois en descendant dans la cité. Le brun lança un regard en coin à la tour où résidait le souverain.

La nouvelle d'une dispute entre ces deux-là avait fait le tour de la Garde Royale, mais ce qui avait stupéfié le plus restait bien la mise à l'écart officielle de l'ex-Commandant. Beaucoup se demandaient ce qui avait pu se passer pour que les choses dégénèrent à ce point.

 **« Simon. »**

L'interpellé se retourna pour voir Sho prendre place à côté de lui.

 **« Le blizzard arrive. C'est confirmé. Il sera là ce soir.** », déclara succinctement le blond.

Le Lieutenant resta silencieux, attendant que son supérieur dévoile la raison de sa venue.

 **« Elle est toujours dans la Capitale. »**

Nul besoin de préciser qui était _elle_. La Garde Royale ne se référait ainsi qu'à une seule personne. Le blond le regarda d'un œil perçant.

 **« Elle couche dehors, Simon. »**

Il lui suffit de cela pour comprendre. Ce n'était pas compliqué, au demeurant. Knightwalker. Dehors. Dans le blizzard.

Peu importaient les conflits qu'il pouvait y avoir en ce moment entre le souverain et la jeune femme. S'il arrivait malheur à la rousse, ils ignoraient les conséquences émotionnelles pour le roi. Mais elles seraient à coup sûr dramatiques. Et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait d'un nouveau Faust.

 **« Je vais aller la chercher** , déclara le brun. **Mais où est-ce que je l'emmène ?** , demanda-t-il. **Chez le roi ?** , ajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation, sceptique.  
 **\- Non. Je vais m'arranger avec Lady Ultear. Amène-là dans ses appartements. »** , décida le Capitaine.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta aussitôt le palais. Sho lui avait indiqué une zone et il décida de la quadriller méthodiquement. Il craignait de ne pas la trouver avant que la tempête de neige n'arrive quand une tache rouge attira son regard.

Le Lieutenant ressentit de la pitié à l'égard de la rousse. Recroquevillée sous un petit pont, elle était transie de froid. Mais toujours vivante, en témoignait son souffle tremblotant. Il la souleva sans effort en pensant qu'elle n'était guère plus lourde que sa petite sœur, Kagura.

Les vêtements trempés et le manteau dégoulinant de la jeune femme n'avaient pas du la protéger beaucoup des températures négatives, pensa-t-il en se hâtant vers le palais. Elle avait les lèvres bleues et il était prêt à parier que sa peau était glacée.

Lady Ultear l'attendait et elle lui fit signe d'entrer d'un signe de tête renfrogné. Le brun vit un éclair de tristesse traverser ses yeux gris quand son regard tomba sur l'ex-Commandant entre ses bras. Elle grommela quelque chose aux sujets des jeunes et de l'idiotie avant de commencer à lui donner des instructions d'une voix sèche.

 **ooOoo**

Assis à son bureau en bois marqueté, Jellal signa abruptement un énième papier. La colère qu'il ressentait envers Erza ne s'était guère atténuée – sans doute en relation avec une totale absence d'excuses de sa part.

Car c'était elle qui avait tous les torts, pensa-t-il en reniflant dédaigneusement. Mais la connaissant…

 **« Madame doit avoir pris ses cliques et ses claques pour aller vagabonder comme si de rien n'était** **dans un autre trou perdu. »** , maugréa-t-il en détournant le regard de son travail.

Mouvement non prémédité mais qui lui permit de voir une expression fugace passer sur les traits du Capitaine, qui montait la garde près de la porte. Le blond était mal à l'aise et cela l'intrigua.

 **« Sho ?** , appela-t-il.  
 **\- Majesté ?** , répondit celui-ci en se raidissant, au garde-à-vous.  
 **\- Tu ne saurais pas où est passée cette fichue bonne femme, par** **hasard ? »** , questionna-t-il d'un ton suintant l'irritation.

Il n'attendait pas réellement de réponse et continua à annoter ses rapports, mettant sèchement les points sur les i et les barres sur les t. Mais le Capitaine, après une hésitation assez visible, prit à nouveau la parole.

 **« Oui, Majesté. Je le sais.  
\- Je m'en doutais. Dis-moi donc, quelle région a-t-elle décidé de gratifier de sa présence ? »**, demanda-t-il avec ironie.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais ne parla pas immédiatement, l'air en proie à un débat intérieur.

 **« Elle est ici, Majesté** , finit-il par déclarer.  
 **\- Comment ça ?** , fit le bleu en fronçant les sourcils.  
 **\- Elle est à Lilium, Majesté** , clarifia le Capitaine. **Elle n'est pas partie. »** , ajouta-t-il.

La nouvelle surprit Jellal. Si Erza était effectivement toujours à la Capitale, cela signifiait qu'elle y restait depuis plus d'une semaine. C'était étrangement long, quand on connaissait l'inaptitude de la rousse à rester plus de quelques jours au même endroit.

L'agacement reprit le souverain. Ainsi, Madame était à Lilium mais ne s'embêtait pas à venir s'excuser ? La connaissant, il était prêt à parier qu'elle estimait que _lui_ était dans son tort. Si c'était effectivement des excuses qu'elle voulait, elle pouvait bien s'asseoir dessus, pensa-t-il avec dédain.

 **« Et où est-elle, à Lilium, exactement ? »** , grogna-t-il. Il avait dans l'idée de lui payer une petite visite, histoire de remettre à l'heure les pendules de cette femme trop capricieuse à son goût.

Cette fois, Sho ne répondit pas. Ah, non !, pensa le bleu. Sa Garde n'allait pas se mettre à couvrir l'ex-militaire, tout de même ?!

 **« Sho !** , tonna-t-il, faisant sursauter le soldat. **Réponds !** , le somma-t-il.  
 **\- Elle est ici, Majesté.  
\- Je le sais, ça !**, s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement. **Je te demande où-  
\- Majesté**, le coupa le blond – un phénomène peu courant. **Elle est** _ **ici**_ **. Au palais. »**

Le roi mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il contourna lentement son bureau pour venir se poster à moins d'un mètre de son garde du corps.

 **«** _ **Qui**_ **l'a laissée entrer ?** , demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.  
 **\- Moi, Majesté** , avoua le Capitaine sans baisser les yeux.  
 **\- Où est-elle ?  
\- Chez Lady Ultear. Majesté !**, s'exclama le blond alors que le souverain ouvrait la porte à la volée pour disparaître dans le couloir. **Vous devez savoir- »**

Mais le reste de la phrase n'atteignit jamais les oreilles du bleu qui s'enfonça dans le palais avant de s'arrêter devant un panneau en bois. Il cogna durement sur le battant qui s'ouvrit sur une femme brune.

 **« Majesté**?, s'étonna-t-elle. **Mais qu'est-ce que vous-  
\- Poussez-vous. »**, grogna-t-il en entrant de force.

Sourd aux protestations de Lady Ultear, il ouvrit violemment toutes les portes avant de tomber sur la pièce qu'il cherchait. La rousse dormait dans un lit, dos à lui. Sa rage devait être inscrite sur son visage car la brune s'interposa entre eux deux, les bras tendus en un geste de protection dérisoire.

 **« Ôtez-vous de là** , lui ordonna-t-il.  
 **\- Majesté, je vous en prie… »**

Un gémissement les interrompit. Sho déboula derrière eux sur ces entrefaites, et embrassa la scène du regard avant d'afficher une mine résignée. Lady Ultear se retourna et Jellal la vit poser une main sur le front d'Erza, qui venait de repasser sur le dos dans son sommeil. Il allait s'avancer vers le lit mais la main du Capitaine sur son épaule l'arrêta.

 **« Elle est malade, Majesté. »**

Ses protestations s'évanouirent dans sa gorge et il tourna la tête vers le blond.

 **« Comment ça ?  
\- Elle a dormi dehors ces derniers jours. Nous l'avons amenée ici hier soir, en apprenant l'arrivée du** **blizzard. »**

Le souverain cligna des yeux.

 **« Mais pourquoi a-t-elle dormi dehors ? »**

Sho haussa les épaules, en un geste qui résumait son manque d'informations. Se résignant, le bleu soupira. Il n'allait quand même pas mettre la jeune femme à la porte alors que la tempête de neige menaçait de tout ensevelir – ce serait du meurtre pur et simple.

 **« Très bien** , lâcha-t-il. **Retournez à votre poste, Capitaine. Oh, et, la prochaine fois que vous prenez des initiatives de ce genre, vous êtes prié de m'en avertir. C'est bien compris ?**  
 **\- Oui, Majesté. »**

Le soldat sortit de la pièce, vite suivi de la brune qui portait une petite bassine remplie d'eau et un tissu humide. Jellal resta seul avec la rousse et s'approcha du lit.

Sa colère décrut définitivement en une simple humeur maussade en admettant qu'Erza semblait réellement malade. Elle avait le teint pâle et la respiration sifflante. Il passa sans trop y penser deux doigts sur son front : elle avait de la fièvre.

Il allait retirer sa main quand la jeune femme battit des paupières. Deux orbes bruns embrumés rencontrèrent les siens. Mais au lieu de se braquer sur lui, le regard de la rousse resta flou, perdu. Ce ne fut que quand elle tourna la tête sur le côté qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle le remarquait.

Il recula son bras mais elle attrapa son poignet. Sa poigne était faible mais il n'eut pas le cœur de l'obliger à le lâcher.

 **« Jellal… »**

C'était un murmure si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. Le bleu sut qu'il ne devait pas rester s'il voulait pouvoir rester fâché avec elle. La voir si vulnérable avait déjà tendance à abattre ses barrières au-delà du raisonnable.

 **« Je suis désolée** , souffla-t-elle. **Désolée… »**

Il crut un instant qu'elle s'adressait à lui, mais son regard enfiévré le détrompa. Elle délirait, pas vraiment consciente de sa présence.

 **« Je suis désolée** , répéta-t-elle. **J'aurais du… J'avais tort… Pardon, Jellal… Tu n'es pas… Tu n'as jamais…** _ **Pardon**_ **… »**

La voix était suppliante, une chose exceptionnelle pour Erza. Les mots avaient beau être hachés, les phrases sans queue ni tête, le souverain sentait parfaitement le désespoir où ils prenaient naissance. La rousse continua de délirer, les termes _Je suis désolée_ et _Pardon_ répétés en une incessante litanie.

Vaincu, il s'assit au bord du lit et détacha doucement la menotte de la jeune femme de son poignet pour la replacer sous la couverture. Le dos de sa main passa doucement sur ses joues puis sur son front chaud, chassa gentiment les mèches folles qui barraient ce dernier, puis entrelaça ses doigts les boucles écarlates, en un va-et-vient affectueux.

Lentement, son geste eut l'effet escompté et son amie se calma. Ses paroles devinrent murmure avant de s'éteindre tout à fait. Finalement, elle referma les paupières et se rendormit. Jellal eut l'impression que son visage était plus apaisé qu'auparavant.

Lady Ultear ne revint pas avant le lendemain matin.

 **ooOoo**

Ce fut la chaleur douce dans laquelle elle baignait qui la tira du sommeil. Elle trouva ça étrange, comparé au froid mordant – mortel – où elle avait passé les derniers jours.

Plus étrange encore fut pour Erza d'ouvrir les yeux dans la chambre de Jellal. Ne l'avait-il pas mise à la porte du palais ? Elle se redressa sur un coude, malgré la fatigue qui rendait son corps lourd. La jeune femme se sentait lasse – pourtant, après avoir dormi, elle aurait du être en forme…

Un froissement de tissu proche lui fit tourner la tête. Le bleu était là, l'observant d'un regard impénétrable. Un nœud se forma dans le ventre de la rousse – c'était bien la première fois qu'elle _craignait_ les mots qui allaient sortir de la bouche de son vieil ami.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de s'approcher, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise quand il la saisit brusquement par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Jellal posa son front contre le sien avant de soupirer.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Erza ? »**

Indécise sur la façon dont elle devait réagir, la précitée resta silencieuse. Elle posa avec hésitation ses mains sur les épaules masculines pour se soutenir et décida de parler avant que tout ne dégénère de nouveau.

 **« Je suis désolée, Jellal** , souffla-t-elle avec le plus de sincérité qu'elle pouvait mettre dans sa voix. **Vraiment. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, l'autre jour, au lieu de dire des bêtises. J'avais tort et- »**

La main du bleu sur sa bouche l'empêcha de continuer à s'excuser.

 **« C'est bon, Erza. Je sais** , déclara-t-il calmement.  
 **\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Tu avais de la fièvre et tu délirais**, clarifia-t-il en réponse à sa question silencieuse.  
 **\- Oh. »** , se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Ils restèrent dans cette même position, presque collés l'un à l'autre. La rousse attendit la sentence avec anxiété. Mais encore une fois, Jellal la surprit en basculant sur le côté, l'entraînant avec lui alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit.

Elle était étendue sur lui et il la maintint ainsi en emprisonnant sa taille entre ses bras. La jeune femme tourna difficilement la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir son expression, mais un souffle près de son oreille lui indiqua que le bleu venait – à sa grande habitude – de plaquer son visage dans ses cheveux.

 **« Arrête de me regarder comme si j'allais brusquement me transformer en monstre, Erza** , finit-il par souffler. **Tu t'es excusée, non ? Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir toute ma vie.**  
 **\- Tu aurais pu** , chuchota-t-elle alors qu'une vague de soulagement la traversait.  
 **\- Idiote. »** , lança-t-il.

Mais elle le sentit sourire contre sa tempe et se détendit, bougeant un peu pour trouver la position la plus confortable. Un baiser fut posé gentiment sur sa joue et elle soupira. Sa main trouva toute seule la tignasse bleue qu'elle affectionnait tant et elle passa avec délice les doigts dans les mèches en bataille.

 **« Tu m'as manqué. »** , murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

 _Pas autant que moi_ , répondirent ses lèvres quand elle les posa sur le tatouage qui décorait son front.

L'expression choquée qu'il arborait quand elle se redressa lui tira un sourire amusé.

 **« Tu sais que tu es mignon comme ça ? »**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Oui, Gégé est possessif. J'aime ce côté de lui :D

 **Lehanna :** Pour l'intervention de la fin, je voulais une chute qui fasse rire. Et puis, ça fait la continuité avec l'histoire de la barbe XD

 **MalyceaDunCastellan :** Les infirmières d'hôpital ont souvent une ou deux décennies de retard en matière de numérique… Et celles qui sont à la page ont un sale caractère. Heu, je veux bien essayer d'apporter un peu de réconfort, mais vu que je vise à être médecin plutôt qu'inf, ça risque d'être limité… L'Alliance du Tigre ? Roi + cheval + puma = tigre. Sérieux, ils ont mis quoi dans ta perf' ? Parce que je veux la même chose ! XD Bon allez, merci pour ta review illégale et remets-toi vite !

 **Ten Reasons :** Non Erza, tu n'es pas folle. Ce sont juste tes compagnons à poils qui sont des mutants. XD Alors, petite astuce : tu devrais lire avec plus d'attention le petit résumé que je mets dans le bandeau de l'histoire (tu sais celui où on voit le titre, les persos, le rating et tout). Celui du 6 disait exactement la même chose que les trois premières lignes du 8 (c'était le petit mot d'Erza en fait). Le drabble 8 est donc une prequel du drabble 6 ! :D D'ailleurs, le petit résumé du drabble 8 disait « Rendez-vous sous le pin orange au nord de Baldellia. A bientôt. Erza. ». Je pensais que ce serait assez pour faire le lien, mais bon… Mea culpa XD


	11. Playlist

**Note de l'auteur :** Une idée qui traînait dans ma tête ce matin. Elle faisait mieux dans mon imagination… M'enfin. Voici donc un petit drabble AU ! :D

 **Contexte :** Dans notre monde et à notre époque, Erza et Jellal sont deux adolescents de dix-neuf/vingt ans.

* * *

 _Playlist_

* * *

Elle aimait la musique dure et métallique – violente. Ça lui rappelait la vie et sa réalité glacée.

Enfant, elle aussi croyait aux histoires d'amour, aux contes qui finissent toujours bien et aux preux chevaliers. Mais la vie lui avait cruellement appris que sa couleur n'était pas le rose, mais bien le rouge – rouge sang.

L'amour n'était qu'une fable. Les contes de fées, une illusion. Et les hommes de simples lâches.

La seule chose qui lui était restée, c'était la musique. Dure et métallique, comme le couteau à cran d'arrêt qu'elle gardait caché dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. Et dans ses écouteurs résonnaient les seules mélodies qu'elle supportait – sombres et hurlantes.

Elle se fichait des paroles – si on pouvait appeler comme ça les cris d'animaux égorgés que poussaient les soi-disant chanteurs. Seule comptait la musique, le tonnerre des percussions, le crissement de la guitare et le rythme obscur de la basse.

Un jour d'hiver, en route pour la boîte de nuit insalubre où jouait un groupe de métal bien violent, elle passait devant un bar quand une voix chaude avait empli ses oreilles. La musique était douce, rythmée – écœurante.

Mais la voix…

Pour la première fois, elle prêta attention aux mots. Ça parlait d'espoir et d'aventure, d'étoiles et de déserts. Inconsciemment, elle s'approcha, regarda discrètement à travers les fenêtres mal isolées qui laissaient s'évader la mélodie ensorcelante.

C'était brûlant et salvateur – de la lave dans ses tympans.

Lentement, elle poussa la porte mal fermée, hésita sur le seuil. Son regard tomba sur le garçon aux cheveux bleus qui se tenait sur la petite scène, un micro à la main. Il tourna la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher, sans jamais s'arrêter de chanter – sans jamais la quitter du regard.

Ses iris verts scintillaient, comme remplis des étoiles dont il chantait les mystères. Il était loin, si loin des musiciens des groupes hard core qu'elle écoutait d'ordinaire – leurs yeux à eux étaient juste fous. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle s'approchait de la scène, la musique éclipsant tout le reste.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui parlait et resta figée quand il lui tendit la main. Elle contempla la paume tendue un moment et il lui adressa un signe encourageant de la tête. Avec hésitation, elle leva lentement la main et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise quand il la tira sur la scène.

Et transforma son monde monochrome en sa version Technicolor.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Alisha Horiraito** : Et oui, Jellal a complètement zappé qu'il avait ordonné de mettre Erza à la porte ! Plutôt bête pour un roi, j'avoue. :D Disons qu'Erza est pragmatique : pourquoi payer l'auberge quand elle peut squatter chez Jéjé ? Et puis, lui aussi il est content qu'elle lui tienne compagnie dans so grand, graaand lit. Je note tes idées de nuits farfelues ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de vouloir qu'ils couchent ensemble ! Ils l'ont assez fait dans PPA et le Mystwalker Month ! Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Ten Reasons** : QUOI ? Mais c'est essentiels les résumés ! Ils donnent des infos qui n'apparaissent nulle part ailleurs ! Et oui, ils doivent se disputer, sinon ce serait pas du Mystwalker (d'ailleurs, la première fois qu'ils se parlent dans le manga, ils se disputent XD ). Merci pour ta review ! :D


	12. La fille en noir

**Note de l'auteur :** En avant ! L'inspi est là, ne la laissons pas s'en aller ! _Mon ange déchu_ progresse bien aussi (7000 mots !) :D

 **Contexte :** Le même que _Playlist_.

* * *

 _La fille en noir_

* * *

Il aimait la musique – les notes qui s'envolaient au gré de sa fantaisie. Sa guitare était sa première amante, et le chant sa plus belle amourette.

Il suffisait d'une mélodie et il pouvait exprimer tout ce qu'il aurait été incapable de formuler dans une conversation normale. Ses chansons parlaient de ses rêves et de ses souvenirs, de ses peurs et de ses désirs.

Son père le considérait comme un raté et sa meilleure amie le regardait d'un œil attentif mais blasé. Ultear n'avait jamais été rêveuse et éthérée : elle était rationnelle, terre à terre. La musique, elle appréciait – mais sans plus.

Il avait rencontré d'autres gens pour qui la musique était une passion. Avait monté son groupe et écrit des chansons. Un ami du grand-père d'un ami l'avait invité à venir chanter dans son bar-restaurant. Excité, il avait dit oui.

Et Dieu que ç'avait été magique.

Un an après, on leur proposa la même chose à nouveau – même personne, même endroit. Ils s'y rendirent avec enthousiasme et les notes prirent leur envol à nouveau.

Il avait tout de suite vu la porte s'ouvrir. Puis elle était entrée. Elle lui évoqua un chiot perdu, à hésiter sur le seuil. Un blouson de cuir trop grand sur les épaules, les cheveux en bataille, elle avait un air curieux sur le visage.

Deux grands orbes bruns le transpercèrent et il dut consciemment se forcer à continuer sa chanson. Elle était belle. Belle et perdue – ses yeux chocolat le criaient sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Gentiment, il lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'avancer – elle ne méritait pas de rester dans le froid.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant, sans le lâcher du regard. Il s'arrangea pour ne pas briser leur lien visuel non plus. Finalement, elle parvint au pied de la scène et il put voir ses joues rougies par la nuit hivernale.

Il continua à chanter, la fixant intensément, tentant de faire passer dans sa chanson ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. _Viens-là, bébé._

Il changea son micro de main et tendit le bras dans sa direction. Elle écarquilla les yeux et il lui sourit à nouveau. Lui fit signe de venir. _Fais-moi confiance._

Sa main était petite et froide dans sa paume. Il referma ses doigts sur la menotte et la tira sur scène – près de lui. Son exclamation de surprise se perdit dans la musique.

 _Laisse-toi aller._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Ah bon ? Tu n'as jamais lu d'histoire où Jellal est chanteur ? Il y en a pas mal pourtant, même si c'est vrai que c'est surtout chez les anglais. **Lou Celestial** en avait commencé une ( _Tuggin' at your heartstring_ , il me semble). Ah, c'est ton anniversaire ? :D Bonne bougie en plus sur le gâteau alors ! Et il y a pleiiiin de lemons Jerza sur ce site, tu sais, Miss Perverse ? Encore une fois, les anglais sont les champions du genre… Merci pour ta review ! :D


	13. Père et fils

**Note de l'auteur :** Encore un petit drabble, à peine plus long que les deux précédents. Mais je suis dans les petites scénettes en ce moment, _Mon ange déchu_ me prend tout le jus que j'ai.

 **Contexte :** Appartient à la série _Vagabonde de mon cœur_. Quelques années plus tard, peut-être…

* * *

 _Père et fils_

* * *

Un rapport à la main, le Lieutenant Simon grimpa rapidement l'escalier qui menait à l'aile sud et pénétra dans les quartiers privés de la famille royale après avoir salué deux jeunes recrues de la Garde qui patrouillaient devant les portes.

Il toqua au bureau du roi et reçut une réponse d'une voix qui lui parut étonnamment distraite. Le brun passa la porte et comprit aisément pourquoi à la vue du souverain aux cheveux bleus assis à sa table de travail, occupé à chatouiller le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Simon s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant sursauter le roi Jellal qui se tourna vers lui. Le soldat posa son rapport sur le bureau et reçut un hochement de tête approbateur en réponse. L'enfant gazouilla et l'attention du bleu se reporta immédiatement sur lui, un grand sourire – un peu idiot, dut bien s'avouer le brun – sur le visage.

A six mois, le petit prince possédait une petite touffe bleutée sur le crâne, preuve incontestable de sa parenté avec le souverain – même si ledit souverain avait affiché une expression déçue au possible en apprenant que son fils n'avait pas hérité des cheveux de sa femme. Même le dernier paysan du royaume connaissait l'affection presque vénérée du roi pour la chevelure de son épouse – qui elle-même trouvait ladite adoration parfaitement stupide.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Simon regarda d'un œil blasé le roi qui tenait désormais le bébé sous les aisselles et lui faisait faire l'avion. L'enfant émit un son bruyant et plutôt enthousiasme, ses petites mains s'agitant en essayant d'attraper son père, incapable de comprendre que la distance entre eux était trop grande et ses bras trop courts pour ça.

 **« Hé bien, on s'amuse, ici, à ce que je vois. »** , intervint une voix fatiguée.

Le Lieutenant s'inclina pour saluer la reine qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce par une autre porte, qu'il savait mener à la chambre royale. La jeune femme avait des cernes sous les yeux et n'était pas habillée, ayant simplement passé une robe de chambre sur son vêtement de nuit. Elle réprima un bâillement et salua Simon d'un geste de la tête. Celui-ci eut un moment de compassion pour sa souveraine, qui ne dormait jamais plus de trois heures d'affilées par nuit – la faute, involontaire toutefois, à un certain prince à l'appétit déjà bien affirmé.

 **« Erza !** , s'exclama le roi en apercevant sa femme. **Tu as bien dormi ?** , demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.  
 **\- Depuis il y a deux heures ?** , rétorqua-t-elle avec un brin de sarcasme. **Oui, pas trop mal. Par contre, Jellal** , continua-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, **tu ne devrais pas secouer le petit comme ça…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie**, la rassura-t-il avec un grand sourire. **Il adore quand je fais ça !** , affirma-t-il en continuant de faire voltiger son fils à bout de bras dans la pièce.  
 **\- Là n'est pas le problème, Jellal. Tu devrais- »**

La reine n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Dans un hoquet monumental, le bébé renvoya l'entièreté de son précédent repas sur son père. Seul un réflexe prodigieux permit à ce dernier de ne pas recevoir la flaque humide en plein visage – par contre, sa chemise se mit à dégoutter d'une façon très artistique. Apparemment très fier de lui, le bambin battit des mains en émettant un gazouillis rieur.

La souveraine soupira et vint récupérer son fils qui s'accrocha immédiatement au col de sa robe de chambre et tendit une menotte pour attraper une mèche de cheveux qui passait par là, heureux de voir sa mère. Celle-ci lui passa gentiment la main dans les fins cheveux bleus de son fils avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son mari, qui se tenait toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras écartés et tentant tant bien que mal d'évaluer les dégâts d'un air choqué.

 **« Je pense que tu peux aller te changer. »**

Le regard vert du roi passa au niveau de sa femme, et Simon aurait juré qu'une lueur de trahison traversa ses iris en tombant sur le bébé pelotonné contre la poitrine de la reine. En silence, le souverain acquiesça et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre.

Le Lieutenant choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser à son tour, mais pas sans avoir entendu la reine murmurer quelque chose à l'enfant dans ses bras.

 **« J'espère que tu ne deviendras pas comme ça en grandissant, trésor. J'ai assez d'un idiot à gérer. »**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Jellal le gentil romantique. Celui-ci est plus frondeur que les Jellal apathiques que j'ai l'habitude (mauvaise) de décrire… J'aime bien :D Et oui, je sens que la guitare vient de perdre une place au classement ! Alors comme ça, tu as lu tous les lemons français du site ? (Même les miens alors ? Nan je me tais) Perverse va x) Et merci pour ta review ! :D

 **MalyceaDunCastellan :** Toujours à l'hôpital ? Ma pauvre, je compatis. Les infirmières ont-elles compris le double rôle du portable ? J'attends la traduction avec impatience ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, on a tous des passages à vide (dit la fille qui a rien écrit pendant six mois, sans même être enfermée dans une priso- un hôpital). XD J'aime Links the sun. J'essaye de nouveaux trucs avec Erza et Jellal, faudra pas m'en vouloir si des fois ça tourne bizarre. Merci pour ta review, et bonne chance ! Garde le moral ! :D

 **Ten reasons :** C'est vrai que ça dépend. Par exemple, pour _Mon ange déchu_ , je mets effectivement un extrait du texte publié – de préférence accrocheur. Et là, ce sont des infos sur ce qui a pu se passer avant ou après un drabble. Et dans le cas d'une série, une information qui peut être utile pour plusieurs scènes… x) Les possibilités sont infinies ! Erza, un peu OOC ? Peut-être parce qu'elle ne dit rien. Mais il faut bien insérer un peu de tendresse dans ce couple de brutes. Merci pour ta review ! :D


	14. Derrière les barreaux

**Note de l'auteur :** L'idée suivante m'est donnée par ma frangine, actuellement assise sur le canapé derrière moi et occupée à regarder _Orange is the new black_ à la télé. Enfin, l'idée… Juste le décor. :D

 **Contexte :** Dans notre monde et à notre époque, Jellal est un journaliste issu d'un pays étranger.

* * *

 _Derrière les barreaux_

* * *

Le fourgon de police se stoppa devant un bâtiment au crépi grisâtre.

 **« Hé, l'étranger !** , l'interpella l'homme en uniforme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte arrière du véhicule. **Descends ! »**

Obéissant, Jellal sauta tant bien que mal au sol, gêné par ses poignets menottés devant lui. Un autre policier apparut sur le seuil du poste de sécurité. Gros, gras, au crâne luisant – pas très rassurant, pensa le bleu.

Les deux gardiens de la paix échangèrent quelques mots avant que le gros ne le saisisse par le bras et le traîne derrière lui. Il se retint de protester et se concentra sur ses pieds – dans sa condition, trébucher le mènerait à un nez cassé.

Trois cellules se partageaient deux murs d'une pièce où trônait un bureau surmonté d'un ordinateur. Un large manteau recouvrait le siège et il pensa que c'était celui du policier qui le tenait toujours. Un groupe de soûlards ronflaient de concert dans une des geôles. Les deux autres avaient l'air vides.

Une clé grinça dans la serrure d'une de ces deux cellules et Jellal fut rudement poussé à l'intérieur. Le gros en uniforme lui ordonna de passer ses mains à travers la grille et lui ôta ses menottes. Se massant les poignets, il se retourna lentement vers l'intérieur de sa chambre temporaire, déprimé.

 **« Tiens donc, de la compagnie. »**

Le bleu sursauta et une jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vue jusqu'ici se redressa du rebord où elle était allongée, les bras derrière la tête. Elle avait des cheveux rouge vif en bataille et une lueur sarcastique au fond de ses yeux bruns. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver en cellule : elle ne sentait pas l'alcool, n'avait pas l'air d'une droguée ou d'une mendiante... Insultes à un agent peut-être ? Son blouson en cuir noir et ses bottes hautes de la même couleur étayaient cette théorie, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain.

Le coin des lèvres de la rousse se releva en un rictus railleur.

 **« Assieds-toi, JoliCœur, je ne vais pas te manger. »** , déclara-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

En silence, il prit place sur le rebord en face d'elle. Elle l'observa un moment, et il vit son regard passer du tatouage sur son visage à son veston, sa cravate et son pantalon noir, s'attarder sur ses chaussures parfaitement lacées, puis revenir se ficher dans ses yeux avec un air incrédule.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'un type dans ton genre a bien pu faire pour se retrouver ici, mon beau ? »**

Mal à l'aise face à une telle familiarité de la part d'une inconnue, il préféra biaiser.

 **« Et vous ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ?  
\- Me vouvoie pas, JoliCœur, j'ai l'impression d'être une mémé**, lui reprocha-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. **Et je suis là pour avoir réglé son compte à un abruti qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir m'emmerder. »** , ajouta-t-elle d'un ton satisfait.

… Elle plaisantait ?

 **« Tu verrais ta tête, beau gosse** , ricana-t-elle. **Mais j'imagine que là d'où tu viens, les filles ne cassent la figure à personne. »**

Oh, si elle savait, songea-t-il en repensant à son pays natal.

 **« Ce sourire, c'est un assentiment ou une dénégation ? »**

Jellal se rendit compte qu'effectivement, le coin de sa bouche s'était relevé. Et il fut un peu surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un vocabulaire aussi soutenu chez une fille qui aimait la bagarre.

 **« Hé, c'est pas parce que je sais me défendre contre les petits caïds que je n'ai aucune culture,** **JoliCœur. »** , déclara-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Elle lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ?

 **« Non** , répondit-elle aussitôt avec un sourire malin. **C'est juste que ton visage affiche exactement ce que tu penses. »**

Cette fois, le bleu abdiqua.

 **« J'ai toujours été nul pour mentir** , soupira-t-il en souriant malgré lui.  
 **\- Ça, je confirme. Plus nul, j'ai jamais vu** , affirma-t-elle avec force.  
 **\- Pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou non plus, merci. »**

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant que la rousse ne rouvre la bouche – quelle pipelette !

 **« Alors, pourquoi as-tu gagné une nuit gratuite au poste ? »**

C'est qu'elle était têtue !

 **« Je suis journaliste** , abandonna-t-il. **Je viens d'un pays étranger et je me suis retrouvé pris à parti par un groupe de dealers qui pensaient que je leur apportais leur drogue. La police est arrivée et a embarqué tout le monde, moi y compris, sans écouter mes explications** , narra-t-il en lançant un regard amer au policier qui mangeait un donut, affalé sur son siège de bureau.  
 **\- Ton tatouage me rappelle quelque chose, j'avoue** , déclara-t-elle, lui faisant hausser les sourcils. **J'en ai déjà vu des comme ça sur des types peu fréquentables. Tu ne viendrais pas d'Alvarez, des** **fois ?** , demanda-t-elle, passant du coq à l'âne.  
 **\- Oui** , acquiesça-t-il en passant la main sur la marque rouge en travers de son visage.  
 **\- Ça se voit. Remercie la génétique, mon beau** , railla-t-elle. **Tu lui dois cette jolie chambre double.  
\- Merci de me consoler**, soupira-t-il.  
 **\- Pleure pas, JoliCœur. Tu raconteras ton histoire à l'officier qui se pointera demain matin, tu leur montreras tes papiers et tu pourras sortir.  
\- Tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais tout aussi bien sortir tout de suite. »**, répliqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme en uniforme de l'autre côté de la grille.

Apparemment, la fille avait suivi son regard car une moue dégoûtée s'afficha sur ses traits.

 **« Laisse tomber** , lâcha-t-elle. **Ce type est une raclure.  
\- C'est un policier**, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton désapprobateur.  
 **\- Je sais de quoi je parle** , répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. **Tu sais pourquoi il t'a fichu dans ma cellule, alors que celle d'à côté est vide et qu'il sait parfaitement pourquoi je suis là ? »** , demanda-t-elle soudainement.

La question surprit Jellal. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'était effectivement un peu bizarre. Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et reprit la parole.

 **« Il l'a fait parce que tout ce que ce gros porc espère, c'est que je te saute dessus pour massacrer ta belle gueule et qu'il puisse intervenir en utilisant sa jolie matraque toute neuve. »** , cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Le bleu fut surpris de sa soudaine véhémence, mais l'accent de sincérité dans la voix de la jeune femme ne mentait pas. Et il devait bien avouer, pensa-t-il en observant à nouveau le policier, que celui-ci n'était pas l'icône du fervent défenseur de la justice.

 **«** _ **La prison n'est qu'un espace muré qui cache les échecs de la société**_ **. »** , murmura-t-il sans quitter l'homme du regard.

Il y eut un silence, uniquement percé par les ronflements de la cellule où se trouvaient les soûlards.

 **« J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas de moi que tu parles en citant Anthony Dacheville** , déclara la jeune femme d'un ton neutre.  
 **\- Tu connais ?** , demanda-t-il en lui envoyant un coup d'œil surpris.  
 **\- Il faut croire** , répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. **Le seul endroit où les abrutis du quartier ne viennent pas m'emmerder, c'est à la bibliothèque** , expliqua-t-elle. **Faut croire que les bouquins leur fichent la trouille. »** , ricana-t-elle.

Mais son ton était amer. Il se demanda brusquement si elle était comme lui autrefois. Obligée de vivre dans un quartier pourri et plein de racailles parce que l'argent ne tombait pas du ciel. Lui avait eu de la chance, celle d'avoir obtenu une bourse d'études. Il avait pu partir, s'installer ailleurs et étudier ce qui lui plaisait dans une bonne université.

Elle avait l'air plus jeune que lui, songea-t-il en la regardant plus intensément.

 **« Tu as quel âge ?** , demanda-t-il brusquement.  
 **\- En quoi ça te regarde ? »** , rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement, sur la défensive.

Trop franc. Il devait y aller plus doucement, se morigéna-t-il. Il n'obtiendrait rien, autrement, avec cette fille qui s'était entourée d'une épaisse carapace pour se protéger d'une vie trop dure.

 **« Je veux simplement savoir** , reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. **Tu vas à l'université ?  
\- Si seulement**, répondit-elle d'un ton amer. **Les droits d'entrée ne se paient pas tous seuls, tu sais ?** , ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.  
 **\- Donc tu as l'âge ?** , continua-t-il sur le même ton.  
 **\- J'aurais vingt ans dans deux semaines. Ça répond à ta question ?** , lança-t-elle, plus agressive.

Elle avait l'air intelligente. Si elle avait pu entrer à la fac, elle serait sans doute en deuxième année. C'était tellement dommage, pensa-t-il.

 **« Tu connais mon âge. Dis-moi le tien** , réclama-t-elle avec une certaine autorité dans la voix.  
 **\- J'ai presque vingt-huit ans.  
\- La vache. Tu es vieux, JoliCœur. »**, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton plat.

Le silence les enveloppa. Jellal aurait aimé le dissiper, mais il ignorait de quoi parler. La rousse ne semblait plus avoir envie de discuter – elle semblait déprimée. Quelle jeune fille de vingt ans ne le serait pas, à devoir passer une nuit en cellule ?

Il mit un moment avant de trouver le courage de briser à nouveau le silence. La rouquine l'intimidait un peu, vivante personnalisation d'un passé dont il ne voulait pas vraiment se souvenir. Elle lui rappelait un peu trop celui qu'il était à son âge, et il imaginait facilement la détresse amère qui devait l'étreindre régulièrement.

 **« Tu aimes lire ?** , demanda-t-il doucement.  
 **\- J'imagine** , répondit-elle après un petit moment.  
 **\- Tu as un auteur préféré ?  
\- Pas vraiment**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. **Il y a des phrases que j'aime bien, que je retiens.  
\- Par exemple ? »**, l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard perçant, lui signifiant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dupe de son petit jeu.

 **«** _ **La prison, cette fleur noire de la société civilisée**_ , murmura-t-elle finalement en fichant son regard dans le sien – et un défi y était inscrit.  
 **\- Nathaniel Hawthorne,** _ **La lettre écarlate**_ **. »** , répondit-il de la même façon.

Elle plissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Le regard de Jellal passa des murs de leur cellule au policier qui s'était endormi sur son siège, pour revenir sur la chevelure flamboyante de la jeune femme.

Il songea qu'elle n'aurait pu choisir meilleur extrait.

 **ooOoo**

 **« Tout est en règle, Mr Faust** , déclara le lieutenant de police en lui tendant ses papiers. **Je vous présente à nouveau toutes mes excuses pour la méprise de mes collègues** , ajouta-t-il.  
 **\- Ce n'est rien. Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Ma… voisine de cellule, dirons-nous. Vous savez quand est-ce qu'elle sortira ?  
\- La petite Knightwalker ? On la voit souvent ici. A moins que quelqu'un ne paie sa caution, elle restera là encore deux jours – et je pense que c'est ce** **qui se passera. »**

Le ton désapprobateur que prit l'officier en prononçant le nom de la rousse le rendit immédiatement antipathique à Jellal. Certes, la jeune femme avait des raisons d'avoir atterri au poste, mais il n'avait pas à la juger pour ça.

 **« A combien s'élève la caution ?** , demanda-t-il en ouvrant son portefeuille pour vérifier combien de liquide il avait sur lui.  
 **\- Pardon ?** , s'étonna le policier.  
 **\- La caution de Mlle Knightwalker** , répéta-t-il calmement. **A combien s'élève-t-elle ?**  
 **\- Heu… Trente mille joyaux** , répondit le lieutenant. **Mais- »**

Le bleu déposa trente mille joyaux en liquide sur la table et rangea son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de son veston tout en quittant le bureau. Il se tourna toutefois vers l'officier pour le saluer avant de quitter le poste de police et de gagner le trottoir d'en face où il s'arrêta.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que la rouquine ne sorte du bâtiment à son tour. Elle fonça vers lui dès qu'elle le vit, l'air mécontente.

 **« Pourquoi t'as payé ma caution ?** , cracha-t-elle dès qu'il fut à moins de deux mètres d'elle. **Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Et ta pitié, tu peux te la mettre où je pense ! »**

Il la laissa déverser son fiel, attendant le moment où elle reprendrait sa respiration pour parler à son tour.

 **« Viens travailler pour moi.  
\- Quoi ? »**

La jeune femme se tint bouche-bée devant lui. Elle retrouva sa voix après quelques instants.

 **« Mais** , commença-t-elle, toute agressivité envolée. **Je n'y connais rien, moi, à… à ce que tu fais !  
\- Tu seras ma stagiaire à temps partiel, et le reste du temps tu** **iras à l'université. Je te paierai les droits d'entrée – tu me rembourseras plus tard si tu y tiens vraiment. »**

Il y eut un moment de silence.

 **« Tu te fous de moi, en fait ? C'est ça ?** , demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
 **\- Non. Tu viens avec moi ? »** , répéta-t-il doucement.

Il eut l'impression qu'une éternité avait passé quand elle hocha finalement la tête, lentement. Elle semblait douter un peu de ce qui se passait et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait été pareil quand on lui avait donné une chance.

 **« Allez viens. »** , chuchota-il en lui passant un bras sur les épaules pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Il fit mine de ne pas voir la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Les deux citations sont véridiques. « La prison n'est qu'un espace muré qui cache les échecs de la société » est tiré de _Une autre vie_ d'Anthony Dacheville. Quant à « La prison, fleur noire de la société civilisée », elle vient bien de _La lettre écarlate_ , de Nathaniel Hawthorne.

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Et voici un autre genre de Jellal. Je me demande comment tu qualifierais celui-là. Pauvre Simon, obligé de subir tout ça en restant impassible. Et oui, le but était de rendre Jellal le plus débile possible x) Je t'avouerai une chose : moi aussi, je les ai tous lus… Merci pour ta review ! :D


	15. Trois repas par jour

**Note de l'auteur : ** J'ai de l'inspi~ Plein le cerveau~ Alors j'écris~ Comme c'est beau~ Allez, j'arrête, déjà que j'ai les méninges en vrac, on va pas aggraver tout ça avant la rentrée. Ce drabble-ci peut être labellisé _Slice of life_ , j'imagine…

 **Contexte :** Appartient à la série _Derrière les barreaux_.

* * *

 _Trois repas par jour_

* * *

Le réveil sonna et une main rampa sous la couverture avant de s'élever sur la table de nuit. Les doigts endormis tâtonnèrent les différents objets posés là avant de finalement presser le bouton au sommet du réveil, stoppant la sonnerie.

Avec un grognement, Jellal repoussa la couette et se redressa en position assise. Un bâillement lui échappa avant qu'il ne se lève et se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre en se massant la nuque. La porte en face de la sienne était grande ouverte et l'odeur du chocolat fit son chemin dans ses sinus, faisant gargouiller son estomac.

Il remonta un peu son pantalon de survêtement avant de passer le seuil de la cuisine, vérifiant que son caleçon était invisible – une fois, pas deux.

Erza était déjà habillée, occupée à relire une pile de cours tout en sirotant son bol de chocolat chaud. Elle releva la tête quand il entra dans la pièce et l'observa un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

 **« Tu as vraiment une sale tête.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Erza. »**, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la machine à café.

Quand il posa sa tasse pleine sur la table, il capta le regard dégoûté de la rouquine.

 **« Sérieux, mais comment tu fais pour boire… ça ? »** , demanda-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

Un rire lui échappa et il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

 **« Tu comprendras quand tu seras grande** , la taquina-t-il.  
 **\- Hé, arrête ! »** , protesta-t-elle en essayant de l'éloigner.

Il alla finalement s'asseoir alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir. Il répliqua par un coup d'œil amusé avant de tremper les lèvres dans son café. La réaction d'Erza ne se fit pas attendre : elle afficha une nouvelle fois une moue dégoûtée.

Ce côté enfantin qu'elle avait parfois, il l'avait découvert avec surprise – et tendresse aussi – après lui avoir proposé d'habiter chez lui. En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment – il n'allait pas se jeter sur une gamine qui avait sept ans de moins que lui ! Et il trouvait stupide l'idée qu'elle travaille pour payer un loyer ou une chambre étudiante alors qu'il avait une chambre d'ami qui ne lui servait jamais.

Bon, il y avait eu – avait toujours – quelques couacs concernant la salle de bains et la répartition des tâches ménagères – il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment la rousse, bordélique comme elle était, faisait pour oser ronchonner quand il laissait traîner un truc ou deux.

Enfin, la cohabitation fonctionnait, c'était le principal.

 **ooOoo**

Il était assis à son bureau et songeait vaguement à sortir s'acheter un sandwich quand la porte s'ouvrit sans préavis, laissant passer une rouquine qu'il connaissait bien, son sac à dos pendant sur l'épaule.

 **« Erza, tu es censée frapper aux portes avant d'entrer** , la sermonna-t-il gentiment. **Et si j'avais été avec quelqu'un ? »**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel – un geste qu'elle faisait souvent en sa présence, avait-il remarqué.

 **« Vu la qualité de l'isolation de ton bureau, on sait tout de suite si tu es seul ou pas, tu sais. Et c'est comme ça que tu accueilles la personne qui t'amène de quoi te nourrir ? »** , ajouta-t-elle en brandissant un sac en papier marron qui exhalait une odeur appétissante.

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel, mais il ne put empêcher un sourire de s'inviter sur ses lèvres.

 **« Allez, assied-toi, petite maligne** , lança-t-il en se levant pour fermer la porte qu'elle avait laissée ouverte.  
 **\- Hé, arrête de me parler comme à un môme de deux ans** , grommela-t-elle en s'exécutant.  
 **\- Deux ans, dix-neuf… Il n'y a pas grande différence** , plaisanta-t-il en retournant à son siège.  
 **\- Continue comme ça et je mange ton dessert** , menaça-t-elle.  
 **\- Ouille !** , sourit-il. **Quel dilemme… Je me demande- »**

Dans un froissement de papier, Erza sortit tranquillement du sac une tartelette aux pommes. Jellal se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase, le regard voyageant entre la pâtisserie et le sourire entendu qui grandissait lentement sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

 **« Tu n'oserais pas** , déclara-t-il finalement.  
 **\- Tu crois ?** , rétorqua-t-elle en approchant le dessert de sa bouche.  
 **\- Non !** , s'alarma-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet – mais elle s'écarta sans qu'il ne puisse la toucher.  
 **\- Supplie et tu l'auras. »** , lâcha-t-elle avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

 _Oh, la garce !_

Le regard du bleu tomba sur le sac marron toujours posé sur la table. Pris d'une inspiration, il se précipita dessus. Un éclair de compréhension paniquée passa dans les iris de la rouquine et elle tenta de l'en empêcher, en vain. Un sourire rusé étira les lèvres de Jellal quand il agita la tartelette aux fraises qu'il venait de retirer de l'emballage.

 **« Voilà ce qu'on va faire** , déclara-t-il d'un ton victorieux. **Tu me donnes cette tarte aux pommes et je te rends ton dessert.  
\- Et si je refuse ?**, grogna-t-elle.  
 **\- Je mange cette jolie tarte aux fraises, quelle question** , répondit-il. **Alors ? »**

Abandonnant, Erza fit glisser en grommelant le dessert sur la table. Il fit de même avec le sien et sourit en réponse au regard noir qu'elle lui envoya.

Sa vie était beaucoup plus amusante depuis que la rousse en faisait partie.

 **ooOoo**

En rentrant du bureau, Jellal se débarrassa avec contentement de ses chaussures. Il dénoua sa cravate qu'il abandonna sur le dossier du canapé, à côté de sa veste et de son attaché-case. Humant avec délices le parfum qui flottait dans l'air, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine.

Deux maniques assez moches sur les mains, Erza sortait prudemment du four un plat qui sentait rudement bon. La table était déjà mise et il trouva ça agréable – même s'il allait devoir se farcir la vaisselle ensuite.

 **« Salut** , lui lança-t-elle tout en fermant la porte du four avec un coude. **Bien bossé ?  
\- Oui**, répondit-il en sortant une bouteille de vin du frigo. **Et toi, la fac ?  
\- C'est sympa. »**, déclara-t-elle en posant son plat sur la table.

Le ton était neutre mais il vit le petit sourire qui s'épanouissait inconsciemment sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse et à vrai dire, il ne demandait que ça. Il était sûr qu'elle irait loin – il suffisait de la voir travailler avec acharnement pour s'en rendre compte.

 **« Tu en veux ? »** , proposa-t-il en désignant la bouteille de rosé qu'il tenait à la main.

Elle fit une moue peu convaincue.

 **« Je ne suis pas très vin, tu sais. L'eau c'est bien aussi.  
\- Comme tu veux**, dit-il en remplissant son propre verre. **Mais c'est dommage, il est bon.  
\- Mon gratin de pâtes aussi, il est bon, je te signale**, lança-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.  
 **\- Je n'en doute pas. »** , répondit-il, amusé, en posant son verre pour tendre son assiette.

 _Du gratin de pâtes…_

Et après elle se plaignait qu'il la traite comme une gamine.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Ten reasons :** Perso, je trouve qu'à part baiser et dire des gros mots, y se passe pas grand-chose dans cette série. o/ Chacun ses goûts. Je t'avoue que je préfère aussi _Derrière les barreaux_ à _Père et fils_. On a une vraie histoire, c'est un peu plus consistant… C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis… Jellal généreux, ça arrive quand dans le manga ? Me souviens pas. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Bien vu pour les nuances de Jellal. _Cinquante nuances de Jellal_ … Nan, j'arrête, ça me fait imaginer des trucs bizarres *s'évente en lançant un coup d'œil rapide au bouquin noir et argent posé sur le lit* Jellal est gentil, et pour une fois j'ai décidé de me focaliser sur ça, histoire de ne pas tomber dans un truc dépressif, malheureux, triste, tragique ou je ne sais quoi encore de _négatif_. Vive la tendresse ! Y'en aura jamais assez dans le monde. J'hésitais, pour Erza. Je voulais qu'on sente le côté rebelle, dure, renfermée. Mais en même temps je voulais qu'on sente le côté intelligent, érudit. Ça a donné ça. Et j'aime beaucoup Criminal, je la transfère sur mon mp4 de suite (parce que j'aime bien imaginer mes histoires avec mon casque sur les oreilles). Merci pour ta review ! :D


	16. Le début de la fin

**Note de l'auteur :** Allez, encore un petit drabble gnan-gnan ! Je sens que j'ai un bon filon, là. La cohabitation entre ces deux-là offre pas mal de possibilités.

 **Contexte :** Appartient à la série _Derrière les barreaux_.

* * *

 _Le début de la fin_

* * *

 **« Tu pars en voyage ? »**

Jellal se détourna de son armoire, une chemise dans chaque main. Erza était appuyée au montant de la porte et son regard fit la navette entre lui et le sac de sport posé sur le lit. Il reposa la chemise blanche et plaça la bleue dans le sac.

 **« Pas plus de quatre ou cinq jours** , la rassura-t-il. **Ça ira pour toi ? Tu sauras te débrouiller ? »** , s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle renifla.

 **« Je me débrouillais déjà bien avant de te rencontrer, tu sais. »** , grommela-t-elle.

Il s'attendait à une pique cinglante, mais elle se contenta de repartir dans sa chambre. Le bleu haussa un sourcil, puis renonça à comprendre et se tourna de nouveau vers l'armoire pour finir son sac.

 **ooOoo**

Il fut étonné de ne pas trouver Erza dans la cuisine le lendemain matin. Elle devait pourtant aller en cours, songea-t-il en avisant l'horloge. Il alla toquer à la porte de sa chambre.

Pas de réponse.

Il recommença un peu plus fort, puis appela le prénom de la rouquine à travers le battant. Devant l'absence de réponse, il se décida à ouvrir la porte.

Son inquiétude fondit comme neige au soleil en apercevant la forme couchée dans le lit. S'asseyant au bord du matelas, il lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Elle grogna avant de basculer sur le dos et d'ouvrir les paupières.

 **« Quoi ?** , gémit-elle en étreignant son oreiller.  
 **\- Tu vas être en retard, Erza. Tu n'as pas entendu le réveil ?** , demanda-t-il.  
 **\- En retard ?** , répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus réveillée. **Attends** , dit-elle d'un ton alarmé en se redressant, **il est quelle heure là ?!  
\- Sept heures quinze.  
\- Merde ! »**

La rousse jaillit du lit en faisant voler le drap, se fichant totalement de sa tenue assez déshabillée. Jellal détourna pudiquement les yeux mais ne put échapper à la vision de la demoiselle en tee-shirt-culotte. _Pense à elle comme une petite sœur, une petite sœur et rien d'autre, Jellal._ Facile à dire, quand la petite sœur en question était plutôt bien fichue de partout.

Soupirant contre lui-même, il retourna à la cuisine pour avaler son café désormais tiède. Il en profita pour préparer un bol de chocolat chaud pour Erza, qui déboula pile au moment où il posait le récipient sur la table.

 **« Merci. »** , lâcha-t-elle en saisissant le bol.

Elle le vida d'un trait et le flanqua dans l'évier avant de filer au salon. Il l'entendit zipper son sac à dos et pester en cherchant sa veste – si elle rangeait ses affaires, aussi… Une traînée rouge passa comme une flèche dans l'entrée et il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge : sept heures trente.

 **« Erza, tu pars déjà ? »** , s'étonna-t-il en la rejoignant.

Elle n'allait jamais à la fac aussi tôt d'habitude.

 **« Ouais, j'ai… Un truc à faire. »** , lâcha-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

Elle finit de mettre ses chaussures et se redressa. Un silence maladroit les enveloppa. Comment était-il censé prendre congé ? Visiblement, la rouquine se posait la même question car elle avait l'air indécise.

 **« Bon, bah… A vendredi alors. »** , dit-elle sans le regarder en face – étrange.

Elle n'avait peut-être vraiment pas envie de se retrouver toute seule ? _Arrête de t'inquiéter, Jellal. C'est une adulte, elle peut survivre quatre jours sans toi._

 **« Oui, à vendredi. »** , acquiesça-t-il.

Mais quand elle disparut dans l'escalier, il eut la désagréable impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important.

 **ooOoo**

Ce fut avec le corps lourd que le bleu monta les marches qui menaient à l'appartement. Il était revenu plus tard que prévu et il était déjà une heure du matin. Il tourna doucement les clés dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte sans bruit – Erza devait dormir.

A sa grande surprise, la télévision était allumée et la rousse était pelotonnée sur le canapé, un coussin entre les bras. Elle était immobile et il se demanda si elle s'était endormie.

 **« Erza ? »** , appela-t-il doucement.

Elle releva la tête au son de sa voix et se tourna vers lui. Il alluma la lumière et elle plissa les yeux – bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces cernes ? Choqué, il laissa sa veste sur le dossier du sofa et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ce ne fut que quand il remarqua le tee-shirt qu'elle portait – un des siens – qu'il comprit qu'il y avait _vraiment_ un problème.

Toutefois, la jeune femme le prit de vitesse.

 **« Dis, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une pute ? »**

Elle avait posé sa question d'une voix presque inaudible et il crut avoir mal entendu. Puis elle lui jeta un coup d'œil mal à l'aise et il le vit discrètement resserrer son étreinte sur le coussin. La colère l'envahit.

 **« Qui t'a dit ça ? »** , demanda-t-il d'une voix rageuse.

Elle sursauta et il essaya de se rappeler si elle l'avait déjà vu en colère.

 **« Qui, Erza ?** , insista-t-il.  
 **\- Personne** , répondit-elle, sur la défensive. **T'as pas répondu à ma question. »** , tenta-t-elle de dévier la conversation.

Il la prit par les épaules et la força à se tourner vers lui.

 **« Je veux savoir qui est le salopard qui a osé te dire ça** , dit-il d'une voix débordante de fureur contenue.  
 **\- C'est personne, je te dis. Un type… A la fac. Un de ces cons qui se prennent pour les rois du monde.  
\- Dis-moi son nom**, exigea-t-il.  
 **\- Je le connais pas. Ça t'avancerait à quoi, de toute façon ?** , demanda-t-elle d'un ton amer.  
 **\- Ca me permettrait de le retrouver pour le massacrer** , gronda-t-il. **Et lui apprendre à fermer sa gueule. »**

La rousse eut l'air surprise par son soudain accès de grossièreté.

 **« Pourquoi il t'a dit ça, de toute façon, ce type ? »** , reprit-il, toujours en colère.

Elle haussa les épaules.

 **« Il sait que je vis chez toi. Que tu me paies les droits d'entrée et que je suis en stage dans ta boîte.  
\- Comment il sait tout ça, ce petit con ?  
\- C'est le fils d'un grand ponte de je ne sais plus quel business. Il passe son temps à s'en vanter.  
\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il a fouillé dans ton dossier ? »**

Jellal sentit une très vieille fureur remonter en lui, d'un endroit qu'il avait cru scellé depuis des années. C'était la colère de ses jeunes années, qui sortait quand il tapait à coup de poing américain sur d'autres caïds de son quartier.

 **« Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?** , tenta-t-il de rationaliser. **Ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'amuse à fureter dans les dossiers de tous les étudiants. »**

Erza resta silencieuse et il devina avoir touché du doigt le problème. Soufflant pour se calmer, il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et frotta son bras dans un geste qu'il espéra apaisant.

 **« Il a essayé de me brancher** , avoua-t-elle. **C'est le genre qui couche et qui jette ensuite, je l'ai tout de suite vu. J'ai refusé. Depuis, il passe son temps à m'emmerder** , expliqua-t-elle d'un ton fatigué.  
 **\- Ça dure depuis longtemps, ça ? »**

Elle évita son regard.

 **« Regarde-moi, Erza** , dit-il d'une voix plus douce. **Dis-moi. »**

Elle s'exécuta et il vit le profond désarroi dans lequel les insultes de ce sale petit con l'avaient plongée – s'il le retrouvait, il allait le tuer.

 **« Pas longtemps** , tenta-t-elle de minimiser. **Un peu plus de deux semaines, c'est tout.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en n'as pas parlé ? »**

Mais au fond il connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle pensait pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se reposer que quelqu'un d'autre et quand l'idée avait finalement émergé dans son esprit, elle avait dû se refuser à l'ennuyer.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Triste, aussi. _Oh, trésor._ Il la prit dans ses bras et passa gentiment les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les démêler.

 **« Là** , souffla-t-il, **je suis là. N'accorde pas d'importance à ce que ce petit con a bien pu te dire. Toi comme moi savons parfaitement qu'il a tort.  
\- Mais je ne te rembourse rien du tout**, répliqua-t-elle. **Tu paies mes études, tu m'héberges chez toi, tu m'as trouvé un stage…  
\- Si tu veux absolument me rembourser l'argent, Erza, tu pourras le faire quand tu auras un travail, d'accord ?**, dit-il en lui relevant le menton. **Et pour le reste, je t'assure que j'y gagne autant que toi.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je ne suis plus tout seul, déjà. J'avais dans l'idée d'acheter un chat, mais avoue que ça n'aurait pas été pareil**, plaisanta-t-il dans l'espoir de la dérider. **Tu cuisines bien et ça, c'est vraiment un plus** , ajouta-t-il avec sincérité.  
 **\- Au vu de tes réserves de boîtes de conserve quand j'ai emménagé, je veux bien te croire. »** , pouffa-t-elle.

 _Enfin !_ Un sourire.

Il posa sa joue sur le sommet de sa tête et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, la jeune femme toujours contre lui. Il sentit une main jouer avec une extrémité de sa chemise et frotta son nez contre ses mèches folles. _Elle sent bon..._

 **« Hé, Jellal ?** , appela-t-elle, lovée contre son torse.  
 **\- Hmm ?** , répondit-il, humant son parfum avec délice.  
 **\- Tu m'as manqué. »**

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son visage mais ne put apercevoir ses yeux, cachés par les boucles qui lui tombaient sur le front. En revanche, il discerna très bien la teinte rosée qu'avaient pris ses joues à ces mots. Le bleu retint un rire et se contenta de retourner à sa position initiale.

 _Moi aussi, trésor. Moi aussi._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Un chapitre plus long encore que Cœur d'aube ? o_o' Bonne chance, je désespérais déjà parce que j'en voyais pas le bout… Tu sais, rien n'empêche d'écrire plusieurs choses en même temps ! Un petit bout par-ci, un petit bout par-là… Oui, Jellal le naïf (chouette ! une nuance de plus ! plus que 40 !). Et les situations cocasses sont prévues… Ou pas, j'aime bien leur petite cohabitation mi-figue mi-raisin. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Ten Reasons :** Réponse à ta réponse à ma réponse : Attachants ? o_o On doit pas avoir la même définition du mot, mais bon. Chacun ses goûts. T'aime bien, j'aime pas trop, point barre. Généreux ? « Tu restes avec moi ? » « D'accord ! » Deux semaines plus tard : « Vous pouvez vous en occuper pour moi ? Faut que j'aille fermer le gros trou dans le ciel et j'ai pas besoin d'un boulet dans les pattes… » Hmm, voilà, en gros c'est l'idée. Ah, tu as vu le message caché ! XD Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **kazenoseiren :** C'est Jellal qui trouve le gratin de pâtes enfantin, pas moi. J'aime les gratins de pâtes *q* Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Froshe :** Tiens, voilà la suite ! XD Mais ne t'attend pas toujours à un drabble par jour, l'inspi va et vient (et puis s'en va~ ) Merci pour ta review ! :D


	17. Larmes sucrées

**Note de l'auteur :** Le personnage d'Erza dans ce drabble est un peu similaire à celui d'un chapitre du Mystwalker Month. Peut-être parce que le thème est le même, ce qui prouve mon incapacité à innover en matière de personnalité de mes personnages… (sic).

 **Contexte :** Appartient à la série _Derrière les barreaux_.

* * *

 _Larmes sucrées_

* * *

Erza posa sa fourchette avec un soupir de contentement, ce qui tira un sourire à Jellal, assis en face d'elle. Elle était de bonne humeur – il pouvait le deviner rien qu'à son appétit. La rousse porta son verre d'eau à ses lèvres et il l'imita avec son vin. Il se leva et surprit la rousse à reculer sa chaise.

 **« Je vais t'aider à débarrasser** , dit-elle en tendant la main vers les assiettes.  
 **\- Non ! »** , s'exclama-t-il.

Elle lui envoya un regard surpris assorti d'un froncement de sourcils.

 **« Rassieds-toi, le repas n'est pas fini. »**

Il gagna un coup d'œil inquisiteur mais elle finit par se rasseoir lentement, sans le quitter des yeux. Nerveux, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit le plat qu'il y avait rangé quelques heures plus tôt. Il le posa sur la table et se tourna derechef vers un tiroir de la cuisine pour y prendre ce dont il avait encore besoin.

Erza observait le mets placé devant elle avec surprise et il put voir une lueur d'envie traverser ses prunelles. Elle releva la tête vers lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

 **« Un gâteau ?** , demanda-t-elle. **C'est une occasion spéciale, aujourd'hui ? »** , continua-t-elle en reprenant son examen dudit dessert.

 _Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, trésor._

 **« Oui. Et même une occasion très spéciale. »** , dit-il doucement en procédant à quelques ajustements sur le gâteau.

Le sourire de la rouquine disparut à la vue des deux bougies plantées au sommet de la pâtisserie. Un « 2 » et un « 0 », en cire blanche et dorée. Le bleu alluma le briquet qu'il tenait à la main et paracheva son œuvre en passant la flamme quelques secondes au-dessus des bougies.

 **« Joyeux anniversaire, Erza. »**

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant le gâteau au chocolat d'un air absent, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il déglutit.

 _Elle n'aime pas ?_

Mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche – pour dire quoi, il n'en savait rien -, elle cligna des yeux et s'anima de nouveau. Toutefois, la question n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

 **« Tu…Tu as acheté un gâteau ?** , s'enquit-elle d'une voix hésitante. **Pour mon anniversaire ?  
\- Je l'ai fait**, corrigea-t-il machinalement. **Et je croyais que tu avais oublié. »** , avoua-t-il, surpris.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

 **« Non, je sais très bien quel jour on est. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est… Pourquoi ?** , souffla-t-elle d'un air désarmé.  
 **\- C'est ton anniversaire** , répondit-il sur un ton d'évidence. **Tu as vingt ans aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas besoin d'autre raison. »**

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait si… Si quoi ? Surprise ? Désarmée ? On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas le concept, ce qu'il savait être stupide – car Erza était tout sauf stupide. Sa main glissa dans la poche de son pantalon et il hésita.

 _Bah, au point où on en est._

Il posa l'objet sur la table, juste à côté des couverts de la rousse. L'attention de celle-ci se focalisa sur la petite boîte. Stupeur, incompréhension, déni, déchirement… Toutes ses émotions se matérialisèrent en un éclair sur le visage de la rouquine, si vite qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

D'une main tremblante, elle prit l'écrin dans sa paume. Ses doigts touchèrent le couvercle et ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Jellal.

 **« Ouvre-le. »** , l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle souleva doucement le couvercle et contempla longtemps le collier qui y était lové. Elle prit le bijou précautionneusement dans sa main, gardant la boîte dans l'autre. Le jeune Faust s'était rarement senti aussi tendu.

 _Dis-moi que tu aimes, trésor. Je t'en prie._

Une larme tomba sur le petit pendentif en forme de rose.

Erza ne sembla pas se rendre compte des traînées humides qui dévalaient ses joues, les yeux fixés sur le collier d'argent dans sa paume. Finalement, elle leva la tête et son regard croisa à nouveau celui du bleu.

 **« Pourquoi ?** , souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
 **\- C'est ton anniversaire, trésor. »** , répéta-t-il, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire.

Pour une raison étrange, ses mots semblèrent la désespérer davantage et il vit avec horreur le flot de larmes gagner en intensité.

 **« Mais… Tu n'es pas de ma famille… Tu n'es ni mon frère, ni… Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça** , dit-elle d'une voix hachée.  
 **\- Tu m'en veux ? »**

 _Je n'aurais pas dû ?_

 **« Non !** , s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt. **Non, au contraire** , reprit-elle plus doucement. **C'est vraiment… vraiment gentil de ta part, Jellal, c'est beau, j'aime vraiment… Merci. »** , déclara-t-elle avec sincérité.

 _Mais pourquoi tu pleures, alors ?_

Elle caressa la chaîne argentée du bout du doigt et il faillit manquer ce qu'elle murmura ensuite.

 **« Même ma mère n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. »**

Jellal resta un moment abasourdi par ces paroles.

 _Quelle mère ne fête pas l'anniversaire de son enfant ?_

Il préféra ne pas poser les multiples questions qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il se doutait que les réponses faisaient partie d'un passé difficile à évoquer – et certainement pas le jour d'un anniversaire. A la place, il se déplaça pour venir se mettre derrière Erza.

Gentiment, il lui prit le collier des mains et le passa autour de son cou. Il réussit à clore le fermoir sans trop de difficultés et dégagea ensuite doucement les boucles rousses d'en-dessous la chaîne. La rose argentée vint reposer juste sous la jonction des deux clavicules. La rouquine y passa à nouveau les doigts, comme pour s'assurer que le pendentif était bien là.

 **« Essuie-moi ces larmes** , dit-il en passant son doigt sur les traînées mouillées sur ses joues. **Il ne faut pas pleurer, trésor. Pas le jour de ton anniversaire.  
\- Je ne pleure pas. »**, bougonna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux avec le dos la main.

Jellal sourit et lui pressa brièvement les épaules avant de retourner à sa place. Il prit un couteau et le tendit à la jeune femme.

 **« On le mange, ce gâteau ? »**

Elle renifla discrètement mais saisit le couteau avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Il contempla son assiette et retint un rire en constatant qu'elle lui avait octroyé une part deux fois plus grosse que la sienne.

 _A chacun sa façon d'exprimer sa gratitude._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Techniquement, Erza n'est pas sa petite sœur, donc c'est un crime légal – oh le bel oxymore x) Bonne chance pour ton super chapitre, j'ai hâte de le lire (c'est du gerza ? *q* ). Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Froshe :** L'inconvénient, c'est que je ne saurais pas quoi mettre dans la fic sans en faire un remake de ce que j'écris dans ce recueil… Vois les différentes parties de cette série comme une suite d'OS ! Et merci pour ta review ! :D

 **kazenoseiren :** Jellal VS Concience, combat numéro 9526843 depuis sa première apparition dans le manga. Sérieux, ce type a passé plus de temps à se battre contre lui-même qu'autre chose (Jellal VS Siegrain, Jellal VS Amnésie, Jellal VS Souvenirs, Jellal VS Rédemption, …). Qu'il se batte, de préférence dans un lit et avec une jolie rousse, crois-moi Mashima, ça fera vendre beeeeaucoup plus (comment ça c'est pas à Mashima que je cause ? Ah oui, oups. Allez, je publie et je dors, c'est en train de devenir de la gelée de neurones là-haut). Merci pour ta review ! :D


	18. Réflexions

**Note de l'auteur :** Un petit drabble _angsty_ , pour paraphraser nos compatriotes anglo-saxons. Pas vraiment d'action – mais le titre parle de lui-même. J'avais envie de faire un petit tour dans la psyché d'Erza, vu que je dédie la majorité de mes points de vue à Jellal (on ne change pas les mauvaises habitudes…).

 **Contexte :** Appartient à la série _Derrière les barreaux_.

* * *

 _Réflexions_

* * *

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas beau. Ses cheveux en bataille tombaient gracieusement sur son front et ses tempes, et son tatouage rouge donnait une touche de mystère à son visage. Quand il était de profil, sa mâchoire carrée en ressortait davantage. Non, vraiment, selon son opinion, Jellal était…

 _Ouais, sacrément bien foutu._

Il était grand et bien bâti, sans pour autant ressembler à une asperge ou un gorille. Bon, un peu plus de muscles ne l'auraient pas tué, mais il était journaliste, pas sportif professionnel. Et elle pouvait difficilement se plaindre qu'il passe du temps avec elle pendant ses congés que dans une salle de sport, non ?

 _Tu te ramollis, ma vieille._

Mais il y avait de quoi. Et elle ne pensait pas au charme dévastateur du bleu – quel charme ? Elle retint un rire. De loin, c'était sûr, on aurait dit un mannequin. Ou un gentil fils de businessman bien élevé. Et les filles se pâmaient en série à sa vue.

 _Attendez un peu qu'il ouvre la bouche, pour voir._

Maladroit était son deuxième prénom. Et puis, il manquait affreusement de tact ! Non, elle ne pleurait pas ! Et non, il n'avait pas à lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme à une gamine de quatre ans !

 _Ni à m'appeler trésor. D'où il sort ce surnom de toute façon ?_

Comme si elle était le trésor de quelqu'un. Ridicule. Il était juste gentil, un point c'est tout. Il lui avait fait un cadeau d'anniversaire – et même un gâteau ! Un vrai gâteau au chocolat, avec des bougies à souffler. C'est qu'il avait pris une photo, en plus, le bougre !

 _Crétin._

Elle effleura du doigt le pendentif au creux de son cou. Une rose. Comme si elle était une de ces filles qui rêvent de fleurs et de chocolats. Délicates, gentilles, polies… Bien élevées, quoi. Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle était au juste ?

 _Mal élevée ? Ou juste pas élevée du tout, plutôt._

A moins qu'on ne puisse appeler _ça_ de l'éducation. Elle en doutait fortement. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris, c'était que l'argent achète tout. Et que l'alcool est la pire chose qui existe sur cette planète. Elle eut une vague pensée pour sa génitrice. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devenait ?

 _Pas comme si je m'en souciais vraiment, cela dit._

Trésor. Non mais c'était quoi ce surnom, sérieux ?! Comme si elle lui était _précieuse_. Jellal l'avait juste ramassée dans la rue. Non, mieux encore : il l'avait ramassée dans une prison. Exactement comme s'il était allé adopter un animal abandonné à la SPA.

 _Je sors droit du caniveau, et lui il m'appelle trésor._

Risible. Y avait-il une limite à l'imbécillité ? Elle se sentit coupable d'insulter le bleu, fut-ce en pensée. Après tout, il l'hébergeait et lui payait la fac. Sans rien demander en retour – si ce n'était une participation aux tâches ménagères.

C'était d'ailleurs une sensation étrange, cette cohabitation. Faire les courses en se demandant ce qu'elle allait cuisiner. Sourire en achetant quelque chose qu'il aimait – ou qu'il détestait. Recevoir des compliments pour sa cuisine.

 _Est-ce qu'_ _ **elle**_ _m'avait jamais dit merci ?_

Ne pas avoir l'estomac noué en rentrant. Ne pas avoir à se faufiler discrètement dans un coin en craignant de tomber sur une scène répugnante. Dormir dans un endroit qui sentait bon le propre et… Et quoi ? L'affection ? L'amitié ?

Jellal savait toujours comme lui tirer un sourire. Et il ne le faisait même pas exprès ! Mais il était juste tellement… Tellement lui. A dire des bêtises plus grosses que lui, à la surprendre avec ses manières de gamin alors qu'il approchait la trentaine.

Et puis à toujours deviner quand elle n'allait pas bien. A la serrer dans ses bras, lui parler gentiment et franchement en même temps.

 _A ne rien dire quand je fais ma gamine en mettant ses tee-shirts._

Mais elle se sentait mieux quand elle faisait ça. C'était peut-être l'odeur imprégnée dans le tissu ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il était là – qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle avait moins froid, aussi. Et puis c'était tellement bon.

Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras une fois, deux fois. Avait posé son bras autour de ses épaules… Il était tactile, elle avait ms un moment à le remarquer.

 _Très tactile._

Dans le bon sens du terme, toutefois. Il n'avait jamais essayé quoi que ce soit – et pourtant, elle s'était attendue au contraire. Ils étaient jeunes, après tout. Et elle avait vu assez d'hommes dans sa vie pour comprendre que le sexe était leur plus grande drogue.

 _Ils sont même prêts à payer pour ça._

Mais Jellal était différent. Gentil, généreux, chaleureux… Elle repoussa la couverture et frissonna. Le réveil indiquait deux heures trente du matin. Elle devait arrêter de penser – elle savait où elle allait finir et elle préférait l'éviter autant que possible. Mais elle ne pourrait pas dormir – pas après le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire.

 _Encore._

Elle se leva et se rendit dans le salon. La télévision allumée – sans le son pour ne pas réveiller le bleu – lui tiendrait compagnie pour quelques heures. Le canapé était froid et elle frissonna à nouveau. Elle fixa l'écran, se forçant à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voyait.

 **« Tu ne dors pas ? »**

Elle releva la tête pour voir Jellal arriver derrière elle. Il avait l'air fatigué et elle s'en voulut. Il n'aurait pas dû être ici, à perdre des heures de sommeil pour quelqu'un comme elle.

 **« Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé. Je suis allé aux toilettes. »**

 _Menteur._

 **« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle sentit sa chaleur irradier dans sa direction. Elle en frissonna derechef et se retint de se coller à lui. A la place, elle éteignit la télévision et se leva.

 **« Rien. Je n'avais juste pas sommeil. Je vais aller me recoucher. »**

Elle joignit le geste à la parole. Une main chaude s'enroula gentiment autour de la sienne.

 **« Tu es gelée, trésor. »**

Encore ce surnom. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui dise d'arrêter. Mais elle ne pouvait se forcer à le faire. Ça la faisait se sentir précieuse… Et détestable à la fois. Elle était juste un de ces innombrables déchets qui traînaient dans le caniveau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de _précieux_ , au juste ?

Un bras entoura ses épaules et un autre poussa la porte de sa chambre. Sans mot dire, elle alla se glisser dans le lit et remonta la couverture sur elle. Sa chaleur lui manquait déjà et un violent frisson la parcourut de nouveau. Elle sursauta en sentant le bleu s'allonger à côté d'elle.

 **« Shhhhh… »** , fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

Il était tellement chaud… Elle lutta un moment avant d'abandonner et de se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle agrippa son haut et enfonça son visage dans sa poitrine, puis emmêla sa jambe avec les siennes. Une exclamation étouffée échappa au bleu quand leurs pieds se touchèrent, mais il ne protesta pas. A la place, il l'étreignit plus fort, s'enroulant autour d'elle et la pressant contre lui avec une force à l'en casser en deux.

Un soupir de contentement échappa à Erza. Elle était tellement bien… La chaleur de Jellal se répandit lentement dans son corps, la plongeant dans une torpeur agréable. Elle crut sentir quelque chose de doux effleurer son front avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

 _Fais de beaux rêves, trésor._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **kazenoseiren :** Effectivement. Ça m'énerve, sérieusement, tout ce mic-mac de Mashima avec Jellal et Erza ! Et que je t'aime et que je suis possédé et que je te déteste et que je veux te tuer et que je te retrouve et que je suis amnésique et que je t'aime et que je suis emprisonné et que je pleure et que je disparais et que je suis re-gentil et que je veux t'embrasser mais j'ai pas le droit et que je dis rien et que ça M'ENERVE ! *souffle un bon coup* Bon allez j'arrête, faut pas que la tension monte trop c'est mauvais pour le cœur. J'ai repris le collier d'une autre fiction (abandonnée celle-là, à ma grande honte…). Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Froshe :** Merci pour le compliment. Et pour la review ! :D

 **Nico-Aria :** Le truc, quand on est accro à certains personnages (comme moi), c'est de varier au maximum les histoires. Sinon, on tombe dans le répétitif et ça devient vite lassant. Bon, le grand avantage du couple Mystwalker, c'est qu'on ne sait rien (ou presque) de leur passé et qu'on n'a plus entendu parler d'eux depuis près de 300 chapitres, ce qui nous laisse imaginer tout et n'importe quoi à leur sujet. Bien sûr, on peut extrapoler à partir des persos originaux (Mystogan et Erza K) et compléter en fonction de ce qu'on sait de leurs versions Earthland (Jellal et Scarlet). Mais ce petit jeu est assez vite limité… Selon moi, Erza est renfermée, sarcastique. Elle se voit pire qu'elle ne l'est, ce qui lui permet un certain degré d'indifférence et de froideur, voire de cruauté, envers les autres. Elle est surtout profondément amère, envers elle-même, les autres, et le monde en général, et elle essaye de se conforter en usant de la violence, verbale comme physique. Elle éprouve un plaisir malsain à voir les autres souffrir parce qu'elle a l'impression de ne pas être la seule dans son cas. Et elle refuse toute aide qu'on voudrait pouvoir lui apporter, comme elle refuse de reconnaître qu'elle pourrait se tromper, parce qu'elle est trop fière pour admettre avoir eu tort et parce qu'elle a peur de se voir réellement. A mes yeux, Erza Knightwalker (le perso original hein, pas dans mes fictions), est quelqu'un qui quand elle se regarde dans un miroir, éprouve un sentiment amer et dégoûté qu'elle transforme aussitôt en ironie et froideur. Elle fait exprès d'être cruelle, parce qu'être un assassin, une sadique et un monstre lui permet d'avoir une raison tangible d'éprouver ces sentiments. Bon, j'arrête là mon analyse du personnage. J'ignore si tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, c'est assez complexe et j'ai du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je pense. C'est de cette analyse que je tire les Erza K de mes fictions. Parfois je leur donne tous les traits de l'originale, parfois juste quelques uns… Et après je modifie un peu le caractère en fonction du passé, du contexte et des relations que je lui donne. Par exemple, dans certains cas Erza va vouloir de la tendresse, parce qu'elle en a vraiment envie mais qu'elle n'arrive pas à se l'avouer. Alors que dans d'autres elle fera tout pour fuir cette même tendresse parce que ça la dégoûte et qu'elle considère véritablement l'amour comme une faiblesse. Ce sont des nuances, et j'essaye de les exploiter une à une dans mes différentes séries. Par exemple, dans Vagabonde, Erza est plutôt en paix avec elle-même, ce qui lui permet d'être énergique et sarcastique. Alors que dans Playlist, elle est plus amorphe parce qu'au fond, elle erre sans véritable but. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur la Erza de Derrière les barreaux, vu que j'ai encore quelques OS à publier sur cette série. Bref, mes excuses pour ce vilain pâté et merci pour ta review ! :D


	19. Conférence et criminel

**Note de l'auteur :** Hop, encore un ! J'ai la pêche (Pokémon me rend ma jeunesse, youhou !). Le titre de ce chapitre est un petit clin d'œil au Prologue de l'Arc Tartaros du manga, j'ai nommé le scan _Corruption et Criminels_.

 **Contexte : ** Appartient à la série _Derrière les barreaux_.

* * *

 _Conférence et criminel_

* * *

L'amphithéâtre principal de l'Université des Lettres était plein à craquer d'étudiants – une rareté. Assise au beau milieu du premier rang, Erza attendait avec impatience que la conférence commence. Différents journalistes issus des journaux les plus vendeurs de la région étaient déjà là, occupés à discuter dans un coin.

Elle regarda le programme tromboné à son bloc-notes : Jason C., Gajil R., Sayla K. … Jellal F. Elle passa son pouce sur ce dernier nom puis jeta un œil vers le bleu qui venait d'arriver, se demandant quel sujet il allait aborder. Peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec son pays natal ?

Le maître de conférence vint prendre place au pupitre et elle déboucha son stylo, prête à prendre des notes avec enthousiasme.

 **ooOoo**

Son sac sur l'épaule, elle goba avec appétit la dernière bouchée de la pâtisserie qui lui tenait lieu de déjeuner et consulta son téléphone. L'écran fissuré lui indiqua que le prochain cours commençait dans quinze minutes et elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à la salle – elle aimait pouvoir choisir sa place tranquillement.

Elle posa le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier et une violente bourrade dans le dos la propulsa en avant, lui tirant une exclamation étranglée. Elle tendit les mains devant elle dans un vain espoir de se rattraper. Son poignet craqua en heurtant les marches et elle grimaça. Une violente douleur explosa dans son crâne et elle ferma les paupières.

Elle rouvrit les yeux sur un monde renversé. Le sol était froid et dur contre sa joue. L'escalier se trouvait devant elle. Elle distingua vaguement une empoignade au sommet. Des cris. Un genou entra dans son champ de vision, lui masquant la scène. Elle voulut tourner la tête pour identifier son propriétaire. Un éclat de souffrance lui scia la tête en deux. Brusquement, quelqu'un rebrancha le son. Les bruits alentours cessèrent d'être étouffés.

 **« … m'entends ? Hé, réponds ! »**

Des jambes vêtues de noir et rouge envahirent son champ de vision. Le genou disparut. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et les paupières lourdes. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle avait mal à la tête. Une puissante envie de dormir la submergea. Oui, dormir et ne plus avoir mal.

Des doigts palpèrent son poignet. Une voix annonça des chiffres et des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas. On appuya sur son crâne. La douleur vrilla sa tête à nouveau et elle gémit. On la fit basculer sur le dos. Les lumières au plafond lui firent mal aux yeux.

Elle se sentit secouée un moment. Puis on la plaça dans un endroit renfermé. Elle ressentit un pincement au creux du coude. Une sensation de froid remonta dans son bras. On la couvrit d'une couverture. Une torpeur bienvenue l'enveloppa.

La douleur s'estompa.

 **ooOoo**

Jellal venait de réintégrer son bureau après un déjeuner bien mérité quand le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha sans regarder le nom du correspondant – ça devait être Erza, armée d'un petit commentaire bien sarcastique sur sa prestation à l'Université.

 **« Oui ?** , dit-il d'une voix légère.  
 **\- Mr Jellal Faust ? »**

C'était une voix d'homme et il cligna des yeux.

 **« Oui, c'est moi. Excusez-moi, vous êtes ?  
\- Je suis médecin urgentiste à l'Hôpital Extalia. Je vous appelle au sujet de Mademoiselle Erza** **Knightwalker. »**

 _Erza est à l'hôpital ?_

Le bleu se sentit pâlir.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?** , s'alarma-t-il.  
 **\- Je préférerais en parler face à face. Pourriez-vous venir, ou contacter une personne de sa famille pour qu'elle vienne ? Vous étiez le seul proche dont nous avons pu récupérer le nom.  
\- D'accord, je vais le faire. Enfin, je veux dire, j'arrive tout de suite. Je suis au travail. »**, bafouilla-t-il.

Le médecin raccrocha et Jellal fonça hors de son bureau, s'arrêtant un instant chez son supérieur pour demander un congé. L'urgence devait se lire sur son visage car celui-ci accepta sans rechigner. La conduite du bleu ne fut pas des plus exemplaires et il se maîtrisa difficilement en se focalisant sur la route – pas la peine de créer un accident.

La porte des urgences claqua quand il l'ouvrit et entra en trombe dans la salle d'attente. Il se précipita au guichet et expliqua d'une façon horriblement décousue ce qu'il faisait là. Sans se départir de son calme, la jeune femme en face de lui pointa une porte non loin – et lui demanda de ne pas courir.

Erza était allongée dans un brancard à dominance rouge. Elle était recouverte d'un drap blanc et semblait dormir. S'approchant doucement, il prit la main posée au-dessus du drap et se rasséréna un peu en la trouvant chaude. Il passa un doigt hésitant sur le bandage qui enveloppait son poignet. Une perfusion était fixée avec du sparadrap transparent sur le dos de son autre main, le petit tuyau fermé par un robinet pendant dans le vide.

 **« Mr Faust ? »**

Il se tourna vers l'homme en blouse blanche et vêtements verts qui venait de l'interpeller.

 **« Oui, c'est moi. »**

Le bleu se tourna à nouveau vers la rouquine endormie. Elle avait le teint pâle – ou imaginait-il des choses ?

 **« Mlle Knightwalker a chuté du haut d'un escalier en début d'après-midi. Elle s'est cogné la tête et** **nous avons du recoudre une plaie à l'arrière de son crâne. Trois points de suture** , le rassura-t-il, **soit presque rien. Elle a le poignet cassé. »**

Le regard de Jellal passa brièvement sur le bandage blanc. C'était la main qu'elle utilisait pour écrire, remarqua-t-il.

 **« Ce qui nous inquiète le plus, c'est qu'elle a eu un traumatisme crânien qui a provoqué une perte de connaissance** , continua le médecin. **Nous lui avons fait passer un scanner pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'hémorragie ou d'œdème. Les résultats ne devraient pas tarder.  
\- Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?**, demanda le bleu à voix basse, essayant d'assimiler ces informations.  
 **\- Elle a reçu des antalgiques dans l'ambulance des pompiers en venant, puis une autre dose il y a environ une heure.»**

Donc elle dormait à cause des médicaments ? Il se détendit un peu.

 **« Nous allons la garder sous surveillance cette nuit. Pour le poignet, une attelle suffira. Nous nous en occuperons quand elle se réveillera.  
\- Je peux rester avec elle ?  
\- Non, Mr Faust, désolé. Cela engorgerait les urgences et nous avons déjà bien trop de monde ici. Vous pourrez revenir demain matin, vers sept heures, si vous voulez. »**

A regret, Jellal lâcha la main de la rousse et acquiesça. Mais le médecin n'en n'avait pas fini et fit signe à quelqu'un non loin. Un homme moustachu portant l'uniforme bleu de la police s'approcha d'eux.

 **« Mr Faust, je suis l'officier Combolt** , se présenta-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. **Je vais être bref : la chute de Mlle Knightwalker ici présente** – il désigna la jeune femme endormie – **n'était pas accidentelle.  
\- Pardon** ?, lâcha le bleu, l'inquiétude revenant au galop.  
 **\- Un jeune homme dénommé Bacchus l'a volontairement poussée dans l'escalier. Il y a plus d'une dizaine de témoins et il n'a pas nié son geste – il l'a même revendiqué, en essayant de rejeter la faute** **sur cette pauvre demoiselle. Il était alcoolisé** , précisa-t-il. **Mais ça ne joue pas en sa faveur.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que vos me voulez, exactement ?**, demanda Jellal, sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
 **\- J'aurais besoin de savoir si vous connaissez ce fameux Bacchus. Et il me faudrait quelques informations sur Mlle Knightwalker également. »**

 **ooOoo**

Ce fut l'odeur qui la réveilla. Du désinfectant et autre chose – une senteur de propre chimique.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fous à l'hôpital ?_

Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais elle batailla pour les soulever. Et les referma aussitôt.

 _Ils n'ont toujours pas compris que leurs putains de néons font mal aux yeux ?_

Un truc rigide enserrait son poignet de bouger correctement et elle leva la tête pour voir ce que c'était. Mauvaise idée. Une douleur vive se propagea dans son crâne et elle se rallongea de suite en grimaçant. Elle inspira plusieurs fois profondément pour diminuer la douleur et se ré-intéressa à son poignet. Elle leva prudemment le bras et contempla un instant l'attelle bleu foncée savamment enroulée sur son membre.

 _Main droite. Génial. Comment je vais faire pour écrire ?_

 **« Erza ! »**

Elle reposa son bras sur la couverture et tourna légèrement la tête vers Jellal qui venait d'arriver.

 **« Tu es réveillée. »** , souffla-t-il d'un air soulagé.

 _J'ai dormi combien de temps, là ?_

Le bleu posa sa main juste au-dessus de l'attelle et son pouce dessina des motifs sur sa peau. Il se pencha par-dessus la barrière attachée au côté du lit et son doigt effleura son front, chassant une mèche rebelle de sa tempe.

 **« Comment tu te sens ? »**

Une réponse sarcastique brûla la langue de la rousse. Mais au vu des cernes noirâtres sous les yeux de Jellal et son ton inquiet, elle décida de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

 **« J'ai mal au crâne quand je bouge** , répondit-elle franchement. **Et je suis crevée, mais à part ça, ça va.  
\- C'est parce que tu as une fracture**, expliqua-t-il. **Tu as très mal ?** , s'enquit-il avec sollicitude.  
 **\- Non. Il faut juste que j'évite de bouger. »**

Un soupir de soulagement échappa au jeune homme. Aussitôt après, il fronça les sourcils et prit un air sérieux.

 _Ouille. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ?_

 **« Un garçon de ton âge dénommé Bacchus, ça te dit quelque chose ? »**

Allons bon.

 **« Ça m'évoque quelqu'un, oui. Un type à la fac. Mais je ne connais pas vraiment les noms des autres, là-bas. En particulier des mecs. Pourquoi tu poses la question ? »** , demanda-t-elle.

Il sembla peser sa réponse avant de lui répondre.

 **« Parce qu'il t'a poussée dans l'escalier, trésor. Volontairement. Il aurait pu te tuer, et crois-moi, je m'assurerai qu'il passe au tribunal pour ça. »** , déclara-t-il d'une voix dure.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'énerver ainsi et elle le contempla sans rien dire, surprise. Surtout que ce n'était pas comme s'il était directement concerné.

 **« Tu plaisantes ? »**

 _Il ne va quand même pas poursuivre ce type en justice parce qu'il m'a fracassé le crâne ?_

C'était s'impliquer beaucoup pour une simple colocataire. Pourquoi était-il si vindicatif ? Il lui adressa un regard grave.

 **« Non, je ne plaisante pas, Erza. Ce qu'il a fait, ça s'appelle une tentative d'homicide volontaire. Et ça lui vaudra des années de prison, fils à papa ou pas. »**

Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas. Encore, si ce type – Bacchus – s'en était pris à un môme, ou une veuve, ou une personne âgée…

 _Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il se donne tout ce mal pour moi._

 **« Le médecin a dit que les papiers étaient signés** , reprit le bleu **. Il faut juste que l'infirmière te redonne des antalgiques et nos ordonnances, et on pourra rentrer. »**

Le changement de sujet la déstabilisa un peu. Elle décida de laisser couler – Jellal énervé était quelque chose d'assez intimidant et elle préférait ne pas être la cause de son irritation.

Ils quittèrent finalement les urgences, au grand bonheur de la rouquine qui détestait l'endroit. Le chemin du retour fut silencieux, le bleu lui demandant régulièrement si tout allait bien. Elle répondit systématiquement par l'affirmative, un peu dans le brouillard à cause des médicaments.

 **ooOoo**

Erza avait l'air dans les vapes quand ils passèrent finalement le seuil de l'appartement. Jellal s'arrêta une minute pour délacer ses chaussures. Quand il releva la tête, la rouquine avait disparu et il connut un bref moment de panique.

Heureusement, elle n'était pas bien loin et il le constata en jetant un œil dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle s'était écroulée sur le lit, toujours vêtue de la veste qu'il lui avait prêtée. Elle ne réagit pas quand il lui enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et bougea à peine quand il la redressa en position assise pour lui retirer le manteau. Après un moment d'hésitation, il lui retira également son pantalon avant de la glisser sous les couvertures.

De toute évidence, les antalgiques l'avaient assommée pour un bout de temps et il resta allongé à côté d'elle. Il aimait la regarder dormir. Le spectacle était rare, mais il valait son pesant d'or. Il caressa la joue de la rousse de l'index et sourit quand elle soupira dans son sommeil.

La fatigue accumulée pendant sa nuit blanche le rattrapa et il replia son bras sous sa tête. Sa main alla enserrer la taille d'Erza. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et se tourna pour se pelotonner contre lui. Le parfum qui émana des boucles rousses termina de le détendre et il s'abandonna au sommeil.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **kazenoseiren :** Frustrée est un euphémisme. On est carrément le niveau au-dessus, là. Raison pour laquelle je me rattrape, comme tu l'as bien remarqué, dans mes fictions. Le Jellal du manga est peut-être patient, mais pour le « mature », on repassera. Entre la fiancée imaginaire, le coup où il voulait absolument gagner contre Jura pour impressionner Erza (merci Ultear et Meldy pour l'avoir arrêté in extremis) au risque de griller sa couverture (qui l'a d'ailleurs été par Dranbalt, Lahar, Yajima et Jura)… Bref, pour l'instant la maturité c'est pas une qualité que je lui attribuerais. Erza est mature, elle, parce qu'elle sait qu'il lui ment et qu'il fait l'idiot mais elle ne dit rien alors qu'elle aurait tous les droits de râler. A mon avis, ce couple va finir soit en tragédie (avec Jellal qui meurt pour de bon, parce que personne à la guilde FT n'est encore mort et que je ne vois pas Mashima tuer Erza), soit comme Alzack et Bisca (c'est Bisca qui avait demandé Alzack en mariage parce qu'elle en avait marre d'attendre qu'il se décide). J'aime les tsundere. Et Erza K est un modèle du genre. Bon, j'arrête là mon pâté et je te dis merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Nico-Aria :** Ce coup-ci c'est **kazenoseiren** qui a eu droit au pâté x) C'est une analyse en cours d'évolution que j'ai commencée il y a un an et des brouettes et qui n'est pas terminée (en fait elle avance en même temps que le manga, via tout ce qui concerne Erza Scarlet). Le principe de la personnalité, c'est qu'elle en grande partie basée sur les évènements passés de notre vie. Or, notre vie, ça comprend forcément le monde où on vit. L'époque, le pays, la culture, … C'est ce qui permet à la littérature d'être si diversifiée. Je pense que tous les auteurs, quand ils publient un premier livre, le font pour être lus. Après, quand ils en sont à cinq ou six livres, soit ils ont vraiment la plume passionnée (ce qui se vérifie par une histoire sympa à lire et originale), soit ils ont écrit ces autres livres à la demande de maisons d'éditions – c'est-à-dire pour faire de l'argent (et ça se vérifie par une histoire de qualité bien moindre au tout premier livre). Bref, je m'arrête là. Finalement toi aussi tu auras eu droit à ton pâté ! Sois heureux(se) ! x) Et merci pour ta reivew ! :D

UN BISOU OFFERT A CEUX QUI TROUVENT LES NOMS DE FAMILLE DES JOURNALISTES CITES AU DÉBUT DU CHAPITRE ! (sauf pour Jellal, parce que c'est trop facile).


	20. Le prix d'une nuit

**Note de l'auteur :** ATTENTION, CETTE SERIE EST MARQUEE M ! Ceux qui n'aiment pas les lemons ou ont moins de quatorze ans, merci de vous abstenir. Les autres, bonne lecture :D

 **Contexte :** Où Erza est une prostituée et Jellal un petit p… délinquant. L'histoire se passe dans notre univers et à notre époque.

* * *

 _Le prix d'une nuit_

* * *

C'était le soir de ses seize ans et la fête était déjà bien avancée. En témoignaient les multiples cadavres de bouteilles de bière, et parfois d'alcools plus forts, qui jonchaient le sol du vieux garage. C'était un rituel, dans ce quartier pourri où ils étaient tous nés : quand quelqu'un atteignait seize ans, on se bourrait à n'en plus finir pendant toute la nuit.

Le bleu se sentait léger. Très léger. Ses quatre bouteilles de bière alignées devant lui, il se demanda vaguement s'il était raisonnable pour lui d'en reprendre une. Une main sur son épaule le tira de sa réflexion.

Luxus avait quatre ans de plus que lui et il était la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un adulte responsable qu'il connaissait. Même si _responsable_ et Luxus formaient un parfait oxymore. Il suffisait d'observer la cicatrice qui lui traversait l'œil droit ou le large tatouage qui lui décorait le torse. Le blond était un caïd et il en était fier.

 **« J'espère que tu n'es pas trop bourré pour la suite, mon pote. »**

Jellal fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi parlait Luxus.

 **« Quelle suite ?** , parvint-il à articuler à peu près clairement, ce qui tira un rire bas au colosse blond.  
 **\- Celle où je t'emmène maintenant. Et c'est la meilleure partie, alors je te conseille de te magner le train avant qu'il soit trop tard et qu'on se retrouve à la rue comme deux cons. »**

Interloqué, mais curieux de savoir quelle pouvait bien être cette suite, le bleu suivit son ami hors du garage, laissant leurs autres compagnons ivres morts là où ils étaient tombés. Il leur fallut vingt minutes avant d'atteindre un petit cabaret plutôt discret. Jellal était quelque fois passé devant avec sa moto, mais c'était en journée et la porte indiquait toujours _Fermé_. Luxus ouvrit la porte avec le poussa à l'intérieur, avant de passer le seuil d'un air de connaisseur.

 **« Ooooh, mais c'est Luxus ! »** , s'exclama une voix haut perchée.

L'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse, à peine dérangée par quelques sifflets adressés aux filles qui se trémoussaient sur la piste, habillées de vêtements qui n'en méritaient pas le nom. Le bar était bondé d'hommes plus ou moins vieux qui avaient l'air de bien se connaître, vu la façon dont ils échangeaient bourrades amicales et plaisanteries vaseuses.

Un mouvement attira l'attention du bleu et il tourna le regard vers la plantureuse blonde platine qui s'avançait vers eux. Un décolleté outrageux révélait la quasi-totalité de sa poitrine et il se trouva incapable d'en détacher les yeux jusqu'à ce que Luxus lui envoie un coup de coude.

 **« Relève les yeux, le môme** , le railla-t-il.  
 **\- Je ne suis pas un môme. »** , rétorqua-t-il machinalement.

Mais il s'arracha tout de même à sa contemplation. La blonde se colla à Luxus sans aucune gêne apparente, appuyant sa poitrine semi-nue sur son torse, et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

 **« Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu, mon chou** , roucoula-t-elle. **Ma compagnie te manquait ?  
\- Lâche-moi un peu, Yellow**, dit-il l'écartant de lui. **White est là ? »**

La blonde se recula avec un air déçu, et un peu irrité aussi.

 **« Tu n'en n'as que pour elle, hein ?** , grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras – ce qui eut pour effet de remonter sa poitrine. **Mais tu vas devoir attendre** , sourit-elle d'un ton perfide **. Elle est déjà occupée. »**

Un grognement mécontent s'échappa de la gorge du blond. Yellow – drôle de nom – sembla alors remarquer Jellal et une lueur envieuse passa dans ses prunelles.

 **« Oooh, mais tu as amené un ami !** , susurra-t-elle en s'approchant du bleu. **Et il est beau garçon, en plus !** , sourit-elle d'un air carnassier en posant sa main sur sa joue tatouée.  
 **\- Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi qui t'en occupes, Yellow. Je te connais** , asséna Luxus d'un ton tranchant. **Qui est libre ?  
\- Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa**, grommela-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. **Enfin, je suppose que si tu veux quelqu'un de gentil… Oui, Red devrait faire l'affaire. »** , déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et repartit vers le bar dans un déhanché provocateur. Luxus le somma de rester où il était et disparut dans la même direction. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et le bleu vit son portefeuille disparaître dans une poche de sa veste.

 **« Tu as rendez-vous au deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche, mon gars** , lui souffla le blond d'un air entendu.  
 **\- Comment ça ?  
\- Me dis pas que t'as pas compris, J. On est dans un cabaret qui fait aussi bordel, et je viens de débourser mon argent pour que demain matin, tu ne sois plus puceau**, déclara Luxus avec un large rictus railleur. **Alors maintenant, dépêche-toi d'aller voir Red et de passer la meilleure nuit de ta vie depuis que t'es né. »**

Sur ce, le blond le poussa vers un escalier qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors et disparut à nouveau. Lentement, Jellal monta les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage. Un sentiment d'excitation le prenait. Il allait coucher pour la première fois de sa vie. Le fait que ce soit avec une prostituée l'excitait et le refroidissait tout à la fois. Il aurait préféré faire ça avec une fille qu'il connaissait bien, comme Ultear ou peut-être Sorano. Mais en même temps, ça lui évitait les relations maladroites qu'il aurait eues avec ces mêmes filles après coup. Et puis, cette fille – Red – était une professionnelle. Elle devait être un super coup !

Il hésita un moment devant la porte et recompta nerveusement les battants du couloir. Il était bien devant le troisième. Comment était-il censé entrer ? Comme ça ? Ou c'était mieux de frapper avant ?

 **« Tu cherches quelqu'un, gamin ? »**

Il se retourna, surpris. La femme devant lui tira nonchalamment sur sa cigarette, avant de souffler la fumée d'une façon qu'il trouva diablement sexy. Ou c'était peut-être elle qui était attirante. Sa poitrine était enfermée dans une courte robe noire moulante peu décolletée – mais le peu qu'il en vit suffit à l'exciter encore plus. Contrairement à l'aguicheuse Yellow, cette fille-ci semblait plus le genre… Chasseuse. Prédatrice. La masse de cheveux rouges foisonnants qui disparaissait derrière ses épaules ajoutait encore à cette impression. Son regard resta sur les boucles écarlates tandis que la rousse continuait de fumer sa clope, le fixant d'un regard impénétrable – _et putain, sacrément bandant_.

 **« Je… cherche Red. »** , marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Oh oui, cette fille était encore mieux foutue que Yellow. Beaucoup mieux, pensa-t-il en suivant ses courbes du regard.

 **« Et bien tu l'as trouvée. »** , déclara simplement son interlocutrice.

Elle bougea enfin, lâchant sa cigarette pour l'écraser sous ses escarpins noirs, et passa devant lui pour ouvrir la porte devant laquelle il se tenait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il la suivit et referma le battant derrière lui avant de se retourner. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, jambes croisées, et lui accorda une nouvelle fois ce regard indescriptible. Elle ne faisait rien pour l'aguicher – pas de peau dévoilée à outrance, pas de regard de braise, pas de gestes séducteurs – mais Dieu comme ça l'excitait encore plus. Une tigresse à l'affut – c'est ça qu'elle lui évoquait.

Ses mains descendirent déboucler sa ceinture, mais une voix l'interrompit.

 **« Du calme, petit puceau. A ce rythme, tu vas te finir tout seul. »**

Il releva la tête, le rouge aux joues à l'entente de ces mots. Red lui fit signe de s'approcher avec son index et il lâcha sa ceinture à moitié défaite pour avancer de quelques pas. Elle se leva gracieusement et lui releva le menton du doigt. Il était à peine plus petit qu'elle et il trouva ça plus excitant encore. Autoritaire sans pour autant être violente, elle le força à s'asseoir sur le matelas et prit place à côté de lui. Des doigts experts déboutonnèrent sa chemise qu'elle fit glisser par-dessus ses épaules, le laissant torse nu. La rousse suivit de l'index le tracé compliqué de son tatouage facial.

 **« Pas mal. »** , lâcha-t-elle avant de se lever à nouveau.

Elle se tourna et souleva ses cheveux, lui permettant de voir son dos couvert de tissu noir.

 **« Descend-moi cette fermeture éclair, tu veux ? »**

Il obéit avec plaisir et saisit la fermeture avant de l'abaisser le long du dos de Red. La robe s'ouvrit peu à peu, découvrant la peau blanche cachée en dessous. Arrivé à la chute de reins, il lâcha le petit pendant de la fermeture éclair et passa ses mains sur les épaules, les omoplates et le dos avant de lui saisir les hanches et de faire glisser le tissu. La robe tomba aux pieds de la rousse en un son presque inaudible et il se colla contre elle, tentant inconsciemment de soulager son érection grandissante en frottant son aine contre ses fesses.

Deux mains vinrent retirer les siennes du corps de la jeune femme et cette dernière se retourna, lui accordant ainsi une pleine vue de son corps magnifique, uniquement couvert par une culotte en dentelle noire. Il fixa ses seins opulents du regard et elle haussa un sourcil.

 **« Je devine à quoi tu penses, petit puceau. Mais pas tout de suite. »** , décréta-t-elle en le poussant à nouveau sur le lit.

Il grogna en continuant de fixer la poitrine tentatrice qui se balançait en face de lui. Ses mains le démangeaient et son pantalon était définitivement trop serré. Red défit avec dextérité sa ceinture et attrapa son jean.

 **« Lève les hanches. »**

Il obéit et son pantalon se retrouva dans les mains de la jeune femme. A sa grande surprise, au lieu de le jeter au sol comme il l'aurait pensé, elle le plia soigneusement et alla le poser sur une petite table près de la porte.

 **« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit sale quand tu le remettras, je me trompe ? »** , lui demanda-t-elle en guise d'explication.

Effectivement, se balader avec un pantalon taché de foutre ou de cyprine – voire les deux, pensa-t-il avec excitation – ne serait pas très discret. Luxus en particulier ne manquerait pas de le chambrer. Red se rassit, cette fois sur ses genoux. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il fixa à nouveau ses seins – sérieusement, cette fille mettait quelle taille de bonnet ? Il levait les mains quand elle les plaqua à nouveau sur le matelas avec un regard sévère.

 **« On se calme, petit puceau. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Pas la peine de te presser, on a tout notre temps. »**

Et sur ces mots, elle plongea une main dans son caleçon et empoigna son sexe. Il inspira bruyamment et oublia tout à part la paume chaude contre sa peau. Red baissa son sous-vêtement et il vit son membre en jaillir, complètement dressé. Elle le massa en rythme, du haut vers le bas, son pouce titillant occasionnellement son gland. Les hanches du bleu se mirent à bouger inconsciemment et il lâcha un râle de désespoir quand elle retira sa main.

La rousse lui ôta son boxer et fit de même avec sa culotte noire, les envoyant balader à l'autre bout du lit. Elle le fit s'allonger sur le dos et il frissonna d'anticipation quand elle s'assit sur ses cuisses, tout près de sa verge tremblotante. Elle posa une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de se redresser et glissa l'autre sous un des oreillers posés sur le lit. Elle en retira un petit sachet argenté qu'elle approcha de la bouche de Jellal.

Pantelant, celui-ci attrapa un coin du sachet avec les dents et ils tirèrent chacun de leur côté. Il crut mourir quand elle lui enfila le préservatif.

 **« Pas encore, petit puceau. »**

Sa voix l'empêcha de venir sur-le-champ, mais il savait instinctivement qu'il n'était pas loin.

Red se déplaça au-dessus de son sexe et il redressa la tête juste à temps pour la voir s'empaler sur lui. Un juron lui échappa à la sensation de chaleur, de moiteur et d'enserrement qui enveloppa son membre. Elle était étroite, et chaude, et _putain_ que ça lui faisait voir des étoiles ! Luxus avait raison : c'était la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

A travers ses paupières à demi-fermées, il observa la rousse alors qu'elle montait et redescendait sur sa verge dressée. Ses seins lourds suivaient le mouvement et il eut à nouveau envie de les prendre entre ses doigts. Un déhanché plus brutal que les autres lui tira un râle et il leva les reins vers le haut, accélérant le rythme. La tension dans son bas-ventre s'accumula rapidement et lorsqu'elle se rassit violemment sur lui une dernière fois, il jouit dans un cri étranglé.

Il flotta un moment dans une sorte de brume post-orgasmique, remarquant à peine que Red s'était libérée de son sexe et qu'elle lui ôtait le préservatif. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui et tira un drap sur le bas de leurs corps pendant qu'il se remettait de cette folle expérience – il devrait sérieusement remercier Luxus la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Un doigt souleva les mèches trempées de sueur qui lui tombaient sur le front. Appuyée sur un coude, la rousse l'observa d'un œil critique.

 **« Toujours vivant ? »**

Il hocha la tête, sa respiration reprenant un rythme plus normal. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et il ferma les yeux, regrettant de ne pas avoir bu moins plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il aurait pu avoir un deuxième round.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bon, là on change carrément de registre, mais l'idée était là, alors tant qu'à faire… J'imagine que tout le monde a compris qui était Red, mais je vous mets au défi de trouver les identités de White (plutôt facile, un bisou à gagner) et de Yellow (deux bisous à la clé !).

En passant, les réponses à la question posée au précédent drabble, sur les journalistes : Jason C., avec le C pour Cool, évidemment. Gajil R. était le plus facile : Redfox (j'ai gardé le nom du Gajil d'Earthland, vu que celui d'Edolas ne nous a pas donné son nom). Jellal F. était donné, c'était Faust (et non pas Fernandez, attention, on est dans les persos d'Edolas !). Enfin, le plus dur était peut-être Sayla K., avec K pour Kyûkimon (pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, Sayla est un des démons de Zeref et elle fait partie des Neuf Portes Démoniaques (Kyûkimon en japonais) de Tartaros). Voilà !

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Froshe :** Ta review m'a fait rire XD Continue à être enthousiaste comme ça, c'est bon pour le moral ! Et merci pour la review ! :D

 **Nico-Aria :** Le but était de trouver les noms de famille via les initiales, mais bon, tant pis. Et pour Sayla, je te renvoie à ma NDA quelques lignes plus haut. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **kazenoseiren :** 2 bonnes réponses sur 4, pas mal ! Je constate que pour Jellal, tu t'es fait avoir x) On est à Edolas, je le rappelle ! Et normalement oui, il y a un chapitre de prévu pour la relation entre Erza et son ascendance, ce qui permettra de savoir pourquoi elle a si peu d'estime de soi. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Alisha Horiraito :** O_O Put*** le pavé ! Pire que moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça sera le jour où tu louperas dix drabbles à la suite ?! Bon, répondons à ta réponse x) Les endroits où la wi-fi n'a pas encore été inventée sont une véritable horreur pour les accros au téléphone, je suis bien d'accord. A quoi une loi pour le wi-fi accessible partout et tout le temps ? Oui, le verbe reviewer existe (du moins dans ma tête) : c'est un anglicisme ! (ou néologisme issu de l'anglais pour les puristes). Larmes sucrées : Erza et son anniversaire, comme tu dis… La nuance ici, c'est qu'elle n'a pas oublié la date ou l'évènement : elle est parfaitement consciente que c'est son anniversaire. C'est juste qu'elle n'y associe pas la notion de fête ou de cadeau, du moins dans le cas de son propre anniversaire. Ce qui est évidemment assez triste et plutôt choquant pour une personne « normale », comme Jellal. Pour le gâteau, j'ai pensé au fraisier. Mais de un, j'ai voulu sortir un peu du cliché (déjà qu'on parlait d'anniversaire, on n'allait pas en rajouter), et de deux, comme Jellal était censé faire le gâteau, j'ai préféré une recette moins compliqué que quelque chose impliquant génoise, crème aux fruits et crème fouettée. Faut que je fasse la liste des Nuances de Jellal, je m'y colle dès que j'ai répondu aux reviews x) Cette Erza est un tsundere pur et dur, elle a donc une manière d'exprimer des sentiments positifs (comme la gratitude, dans ce cas précis) assez particulière. Le crime légal m'avait fait rire aussi. Innocent pervers est plus subtil, mais rigolo également. On va voir ce qu'on peut trouver comme autres oxymores sympathiques x) Réflexions : Nous sommes trois à être au diapason sur le fait que Jellal à poil est une divinité. Après, il y a quand même un léger bémol, je le rappelle : Jellal étant journaliste et non pas athlète olympique, il manque un peu de muscles pour être parfait. C'est Erza qui le dit – le pense dans ce cas précis. Hmm, disons qu'il faut essayer de se mettre à la place du personnage. Erza est de toute évidence une enfant négligée (cf l'histoire de l'anniversaire). Elle est malgré tout studieuse et intelligente, et on se doute que quand elle était enfant, elle a dû se poser pas mal de questions comme « Pourquoi Maman ne m'aime pas ? », par exemple. Un enfant, surtout quand il est très jeune, n'aura même pas l'idée que ses parents puissent être négligents, ou effectivement ne pas l'aimer. Or, dans l'équation, si les parents ne sont pas responsables, qui reste-t-il ? L'enfant lui-même. Celui-ci va donc arriver à une réponse du type « C'est de ma faute ». Il va se sentir coupable, alors même qu'il sera incapable de trouver une véritable raison à cette culpabilité ! Et le scénario le plus probable est qu'il va s'inventer des raisons expliquant le possible manque d'affection dont il est victime : « Je suis méchant » « Je fais des bêtises », etc. Et un manque d'estime de soi va forcément se créer, et grandir en même temps que l'enfant. A l'âge adulte, il est donc probable que la culpabilité s'exprime par quelque chose comme « Je ne mérite pas d'être aimé ». C'est du moins comme ça que je vois Erza dans cette série. C'est très psychologique, je sais, pardon (c'est bientôt la rentrée et je me remets dans le bain de ma médecine chérie). Dans notre petite histoire, si on suit ce raisonnement, il est en fait logique qu'Erza soit surprise par l'affection que lui porte Jellal, parce qu'elle considère qu'elle ne la mérite pas (et parce qu'elle n'en n'a absolument pas l'habitude : ça aussi, ça choque). Voilà, j'ai écrit 20 lignes (en format Word) pour 2 lignes de toi. J'espère que ça a servi à quelque chose. x) J'aime bien habiller Erza avec les vêtements de Jellal, tout bêtement parce que c'est mignon et parce que lui faire porter des fringues trop grandes, ça me permet de mettre en avant sa vulnérabilité et sa jeunesse. Je pense également qu'Erza et Jellal, dans le manga, sont assez murs pour passer aux affaires. Quoique, Mashima serait capable de les faire coucher ensemble, et ensuite Jellal se réveille et pense qu'il a fait la pire connerie de sa vie et s'enfuit à toute vitesse pour éviter de gâcher la vie d'Erza qui va désespérer encore plus. Moi je dis, notre rouquine va finir par se suicider de désespoir – ou de frustration sexuelle, au choix. Conférence et criminel : J'ai eu du mal à rendre les sentiments d'Erza quand Jellal, en colère, dit qu'il va tout faire pour mettre Bacchus en tôle. En fait, c'est encore ce problème d'estime de soi. Pas qu'elle pense mériter de se faire fracasser la tête, mais simplement qu'elle estime ne pas mériter que quelqu'un en fasse autant pour elle, sans aucune raison ou motif ultérieur. C'est compliqué, de décrire ce genre de sentiments… Oui, Jellal a voulu se battre pour Fairy Tail, je veux bien. Mais qu'est-ce qui lie Jellal à FT ? … Bingo : Erza. (et éventuellement Mystogan, mais bon…) Sans Erza, aucun lien avec Natsu, Makarov, etc. Donc pour Jellal, FT = principalement Erza. S'il est content, c'est parce qu'il se bat (enfin) du même côté que la rouquine. (j'attends d'ailleurs toujours que Mashima nous sorte un super tag duel Jerza vs Jesaispasqui. On ne pouvait décemment appeler le combat contre Midnight un tag duel : Jellal s'est fait massacrer par Midnight qui s'est ensuite fait massacrer par Erza. Bref) Pour en revenir à Jellal (du manga), je maintiens qu'Ultear avait tapé dans le mille et que s'il voulait à tout prix étaler Jura, quitte à faire l'abruti avec sa magie, c'était pour impressionner Erza. Parce que s'il voulait vraiment aider FT sans trop attirer l'attention sur lui-même (il était sous couverture quand même, avec Dranbalt du Conseil dans le coin), il lui suffisait de jouer la montre et de faire match nul avec Jura. Ça aurait fait 5 points partout et la réputation de FT serait un peu remontée pour posséder un mage capable de faire égalité avec le numéro 5 des 10 Mages Sacrés. Et je ne veux pas dire, mais combien de fois Natsu, Gray, ou Erza ont failli crever depuis le début du manga ? Jellal est pour l'instant dans la moyenne, je dirais, avec 4 morts annoncées (explosion d'Etherion, sort d'autodestruction sur lui-même, illusion de Midnight dans l'arc Nirvana, illusion de Midnight dans l'arc Tartaros). Et encore, je pense qu'il en manque. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire pendant 1 an ces deux-là (enfin, à part traquer Avatar). Bon, j'arrête ici mon pavé de 1 page Word et demi (sérieux quoi…) et je te dis merci pour ta (volumineuse) review ! :D

 **Taraimperatrice** : Jellal n'est effectivement pas passé loin de finir aux urgences aussi, que ce soit par infarctus (annonce du médecin), accident de voiture (aller jusqu'à l'hôpital) ou AVC (rage contre Bacchus). Et Jellal a invité Erza à s'installer chez lui pour qu'elle puisse aller à la fac plus facilement et qu'elle ne vive plus dans son quartier pourri, où les racailles l'empêchent de vivre une vie constructive et où les policiers sont des ripoux et/ou des imbéciles. En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Guest :** Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais merci pour les compliments et ta review ! :D


	21. Délériction

**Note de l'auteur :** Allez, encore un petit écrit pour la route :) On change de ton et on revient plus dans le classique, avec comme toujours des petites nuances dans les caractères. :D

 **Contexte :** Directement après l'Arc Edolas du manga.

* * *

 _Déréliction_

* * *

Du haut de son palais, Gérard regardait l'immensité d'Edolas, étendue jusqu'à l'horizon. Au sommet de la plus haute tour du château, tous les sons disparaissaient. Il ne restait que le vent qui sifflait contre les murs, la pluie qui battait sur la pierre, et le tonnerre qui grondait, loin au-dessus de sa tête.

Sûrement, Coco allait encore s'inquiéter qu'il reste sous le déluge. Il devinait sa présence timide de l'autre côté de la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Mais ces instants lui étaient nécessaires pour ne pas s'oublier.

Le trône.

Le pouvoir.

Le Roi.

Tous des singuliers.

C'était cela, qui lui manquait le plus : les fabuleux pluriels d'Earthland. Les rires. Les angoisses. Les joies et les peines. Les mages de Fairy Tail.

Mais il était esseulé désormais. Alors pour semer un instant la solitude, il restait là, sous les gouttes, les bourrasques et les éclairs, si semblables à ceux d'un autre monde toujours plus lointain. Les éléments ne le jugeaient pas quand, sans que personne ne le sache, il redevenait Mystogan pour quelques brefs instants.

La porte claqua contre la pierre.

— Vous comptez vous laisser noyer encore longtemps ?, claqua une voix incisive qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Votre travail ne va pas se faire tout seul.

Il soupira, jeta un dernier regard au ciel d'orage et se retourna. Dans l'embrasure, les bras croisés et son éternel air fauve sur le visage, se tenait la Capitaine Knightwalker. C'était toujours elle qui interrompait ses moments de paix. Comme si elle savait exactement quand il rejoignait son lieu de recueillement.

C'était inquiétant. D'autant plus qu'elle ne cachait pas son dégoût envers sa personne.

La soldate lui adressa un dernier regard hostile puis disparut dans les escaliers. Il entendit Coco s'excuser précipitamment quelques secondes avant de surgir en haut des marches, une large serviette à la main. Il se sécha lentement, prenant soin de retirer toute trace d'humidité de sa personne. Redevint le Roi.

Jusqu'à la prochaine tempête.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Petite précision parce que je me rends compte d'un truc à propos de cet ficlet... Le Mystwalker risque d'être long à venir dans cette historiette. Peut-être même éventuellement qu'il ne viendra pas du tout (du moins pas sous la forme d'une romance).


	22. Déchirure

**Note de l'auteur :** Hop, un petit deuxième pour la route, parce qu'il a été écrit dans la foulée du premier. Que personne ne s'attende à des post réguliers toutefois, mon prochain examen est trop proche (marre des révisions ! un mois qu'ils nous font réviser... T.T).

 **Contexte :** Suite de _Déréliction_.

* * *

 _Déchirure_

* * *

— _Vous êtes stupide.  
— Tu dis ça parce que tu ne comprends pas, Erza.  
— Vraiment ?_

 _L'ironie grinça dans la voix de la rousse. Il sentait son déplaisir, et pas seulement à cause de l'emploi de son prénom. La Capitaine n'acceptait d'être tutoyée que par ceux qu'elle considérait ses supérieurs, ou au minimum ses égaux. Or, il était évident pour quiconque qu'elle ne le reconnaissait comme ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et encore moins comme son Roi._

— _Très bien, trancha-t-elle d'une voix froide. Mais quand vous réaliserez votre idiotie, ne venez pas pleurer pour que je répare vos erreurs.  
— Ça n'arrivera pas, déclara-t-il avec assurance. _

Pourquoi ? Comment en était-on arrivé là ?, pensa-t-il devant les ruines fumantes d'Androsace*. Aucun habitant n'avait survécu. A des kilomètres de là, la clameur du champ de bataille parvint à ses oreilles.

Le soir même, retranché dans sa tente, Gérard essayait toujours de trouver où était son erreur.

— Majesté, l'interrompit un garde. La Capitaine Knightwalker est de retour du front.

La rousse entra, son armure éclaboussée de sang séché. Il ne voulait même pas penser à combien de personnes elle avait tué aujourd'hui.

— Voyez-vous, désormais, à quel point ce traité était une ineptie ?, attaqua-t-elle sans attendre.  
— Non, je ne comprends pas !, protesta-t-il. Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?  
— Parce qu'ils voulaient la guerre, tout simplement. Le traité n'était qu'un leurre, les négociations un moyen de gagner du temps pour rassembler leurs troupes.

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Le massacre d'Androsace pesait sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb. Erza ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'apitoyer et enfonça le clou.

— Votre idéalisme en lui-même est une fadaise. Parfois, la guerre est la seule réponse possible.  
— Non, résista-t-il faiblement. Il y a toujours une solution qui n'implique pas la violence.  
— C'est ce genre d'explication que vous comptez donner aux proches des Androcéens** ?

Bien longtemps après le départ de la lancière, le souverain se demanda son monde le punissait pour son absence d'antan en refusant la paix qu'il voulait lui offrir.

La Capitaine avait raison : il était stupide. Sa volonté de rester Mystogan était idiote en soi : il était Gérard désormais. Il ne pouvait pas être les deux à la fois. Mais le dilemme était cruel.

Car entre le Mage et le Roi, il savait pertinemment lequel des deux son cœur désirait être.

* * *

*Androsace : fleur poussant dans les montagnes, pour rester dans la thématique « fleurs » du manga concernant les noms de villes.  
**Androcéens : habitants d'Androsace, et qui est bien évidemment un néologisme de mon cru.

Réponses aux reviews de Déréliction :

 **Alisha Horiraito** : J'avais besoin d'une pause dans mes révisions, et j'avais pas assez de neurones restants pour une intrigue compliquée. Ah, je parlais au sens plus général de cette histoire (en comptant les autres ficlets qui vont suivre, mais c'est vrai que toi tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui va suivre. J'ai envie de les faire se détester. Vraiment. On va voir ce que ça donne :) Merci pour ta review !

 **Nico-Aria** : Petit PS (pré-scriptum) avant d'oublier : quand tu n'es pas connecté(e), ta review ne s'affiche pas automatiquement : elle va dans l'encart "Moderate reviews" et il n'y a rien qui me l'annonce, donc si j'oublie d'aller regarder, je ne verrai jamais tes reviews... Bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il vaut mieux être connecté, mais je me doute qu'on fait comme on peut :) Voilà. Sinon, oui, c'est court (moins de 500 mots, mon Dieu O.O). Mais je pense que pour un redémarrage en douceur, ça vaut mieux. Histoire de plonger tête la première dans le gros chantier ensuite sans choper de crampe aux neurones. Faut vraiment (VRAIMENT) que je fasse du POV Erza. Mais j'y arrive pas. J'arrive pas à me mettre dans sa tête sans que ça parte dans l'OOC ou le Scarlet. A travailler... Merci pour ta review !

Ah, au fait : "Déréliction" signifie "sentiment d'abandon, de solitude, d'isolement". J'ai moi-même dû aller voir la définition pour être sûre que je gourais pas de mot, donc...


	23. Corail fugitif

**Note de l'auteur :** Allez, hop, une idée surgie de nulle part ! Bon, à bien chercher, elle n'est quand même pas surgie du néant. Drôle toutefois la façon dont le cerveau prend des bouts de pensées à droite et à gauche pour créer un truc qui n'existe pas – encore – en vrai (vu que je vais l'écrire pas plus tard que tout de suite).

 **Contexte :** Style _Pirates des Caraïbes_ , Jack Sparrow et ses conneries en moins.

* * *

 _Corail fugitif_

* * *

Dans le vacarme ambiant de la taverne mal famée, une dizaine de personnes relativement trop bien vêtues comparées à la majorité des occupants du lieu tentaient tant bien que mal de se faire oublier. Heureusement pour eux, on les avait fait monter au deuxième étage, où ils échappaient à l'enfer qu'ils apercevaient trois mètres plus bas. En fait, ils auraient pu être très relaxés, à quelques détails près.

Les fers, par exemple.

Ou le fait que le Capitaine pirate qui avait coulé leur navire était tranquillement assis à quelques mètres d'eux, buvant et jouant aux cartes avec d'autres membres de son équipage.

Jellal maudit la malchance qui le poursuivait depuis sa naissance. Lui qui croyait avoir enfin trouvé sa voie – à savoir la marine marchande, voilà qu'un damné pillard décidait de s'en prendre à son bateau ! Techniquement, le brick* appartenait à son père, Faust. Qui devait s'arracher les cheveux en ce moment même parce que son investissement s'était fait la malle. Le bleu espéra tout de même que son paternel s'inquiétait un peu de lui également. Il soupira. Pourquoi se faire des illusions ? Il connaissait mieux que quiconque le propriétaire de la Compagnie Marchande Marine d'Edolas. Si sacrifier son unique fils pouvait lui profiter, en particulier monétairement, le vieux barbu lui tirerait avec joie une balle en pleine tête.

Il jeta un regard en biais à ses compagnons d'infortune. L'équipage du _Fairy Tail_ venait juste d'obtenir une licence et il savait que beaucoup avaient investi tout leur argent pour acheter leur autorisation de commercer sous le nom de Faust. Désormais, avec le navire au fond de l'océan, s'ils parvenaient à se sortir des griffes des pirates et à retourner à Edolas, ils devraient rembourser le vaisseau à son père. Et vu les intérêts que celui-ci pratiquait, ils étaient bons pour la prison pour dette impayée.

Le remue-ménage dans la salle en bas s'intensifia et le flibustier à qui ils devaient leurs récents malheurs se leva – sans lâcher sa bouteille. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux violets tranchés d'une mèche blanche. Jellal lui donnait à peu près son âge.

— Regardez qui voilà !, rugit-il avec un grand sourire. Hé, Cap'taine Hunter, viens donc boire avec moi ! C'est du bon !, s'exclama-t-il en brandissant sa flasque d'alcool.  
— Y'a intérêt, Hugues !

Le pirate Hugues – puisque c'était apparemment son nom – partit d'un grand rire éméché et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Une partie du liquide coula sur son menton et dégoutta sur ses vêtements. Le violet abaissa la bouteille et lâcha un rot tonitruant. Un son dégoûté se fit entendre à la droite de Jellal, et il n'en pensait pas moins.

— Toujours aussi distingué, à ce que je vois, cingla une voix sarcastique.  
— Faut apprécier la vie, lança le forban d'un ton fataliste. Comment tu vas, Erza ?  
— Pas trop mal, répondit la femme qui venait d'arriver en s'affalant sur une chaise.

Les partenaires de cartes du violet disparurent dans les escaliers, partant sans doute se perdre dans la mêlée des ivrognes, parieurs et prostituées de l'étage inférieur. Jellal fixa la nouvelle arrivante. Une large chemise de toile écrue fendue sur le devant laissait entrevoir un décolleté indécent et était enfoncée dans un pantalon qui moulait parfaitement les longues jambes chaussées de bottes hautes. Si sa tenue tendait à la faire passer pour une fille de joie, le pistolet passé dans sa ceinture et le large cimeterre pendant à son côté criaient « pirate ». La crinière de cheveux rouges vaguement amassés en queue de cheval et retenue par un vieux bandeau blanc ajoutait une note fauve à l'ensemble.

Les garçons de chaque côté du bleu – Natsu et Grey, s'il se souvenait bien – se recroquevillèrent et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Cette femme était entourée d'une aura de dangerosité qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un requin.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de la Capitaine – car elle ne pouvait être que cela. Elle rafla la bouteille que tenait Hugues et avala goulûment une bonne lampée de son contenu. Un soupir de satisfaction quitta ses lèvres et elle renvoya sa flasque à son précédent propriétaire. Celui-ci la porta à sa bouche mais grogna de dépit l'instant d'après et retourna l'objet. Une simple goutte tomba du goulot.

— Alors, commença la rousse en s'adossant confortablement à son siège, reposant son menton sur sa main et son coude sur le bras de la chaise. Qu'as-tu d'intéressant à me raconter ? Un pillage fructueux, peut-être ?

Son regard perçant glissa sur la rangée de prisonniers affalés contre le mur.

— Exactement !, s'exclama le violet, soudainement dégrisé. Je t'en devais une pour la Baie des Exceeds.

Jellal haussa mentalement un sourcil. Il entendit des chuchotis parmi ses voisins. Quelques mois plus tôt, une histoire avait défrayé la chronique pendant de nombreuses semaines, supplantant les habituels potins et commérages de rue : un pirate depuis longtemps recherché avait échappé de justesse à la flotte de l'Amiral Eucliffe. Apparemment, alors que les navires de la Marine Royale avaient coincé le flibustier dans un goulet de mer menant à la fameuse Baie, celui-ci s'était brusquement volatilisé avec son navire, laissant les forces de l'ordre – c'était le cas de le dire – le bec dans l'eau.

Hugues était donc ledit pirate ?

Tous les murmures s'éteignirent brusquement quand le forban se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers les captifs.

— Je t'ai trouvé un petit _**quelque chose**_ , qui je pense te plaira beaucoup, lança-t-il en envoyant un clin d'œil joueur à son homologue féminin.  
— Vraiment ?, sourit-elle – de ce même mouvement de lèvres séduisant et effrayant à la fois.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent. Elle était curieuse. Un bruit métallique retentit et le violet traîna Jellal par le col avant de tirer un bon coup sur la chaîne reliée à ses fers, le projetant à genoux devant la Capitaine. Une main fine mais puissante empoigna son menton et l'obligea à relever la tête. Elle l'observa avec attention, un air amusé sur le visage.

— Allons bon, lâcha-t-elle finalement en tournant la tête du bleu d'un côté, puis de l'autre. En voilà un beau spécimen, susurra-t-elle.

Son pouce glissa sur le motif intriqué décorant sa joue droite. A mi-chemin, elle le griffa de son ongle, volontairement, son regard planté dans le sien. Il tressaillit sous la douleur et sentit un liquide chaud couler lentement sur sa mâchoire. Têtu, il lui renvoya un regard défiant.

Le sourire de la rousse s'élargit. Une lueur sadique passa dans ses yeux bruns.

— Oooh, roucoula-t-elle en le lâchant. Tu sais vraiment choisir ceux qui me plaisent, Hugues.

Le précité éclata de rire.

— Je te connais, depuis le temps. Assez pour savoir ce que tu fais de tes hommes et ne pas vouloir me retrouver à leur place. Je tiens à ma peau !, s'esclaffa-t-il. Au fait, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton minet de la dernière fois ? Tu sais, le brun pâlichon ?  
— Rogue ? Oh, il était mignon, déclara-t-elle. Mais tu me connais, continua-t-elle d'un ton fataliste. Je me lasse vite.  
— Tu l'as tué ?, sourit-il en attrapant une nouvelle bouteille sous la table.  
— Je ne suis pas si cruelle, répondit-elle d'un ton patelin. J'avais un navire de la Marine en vue à tribord, alors je l'ai laissé nager jusqu'à eux.

Un sourire de connivence étira les lèvres des deux pirates.

— Et ?, la relança-t-il, pendu à ses lèvres.  
— On a sorti la planche, pour la tradition. Mais il n'arrivait pas à plonger tout seul, alors j'ai dû l'aider un peu avec mon bébé, raconta-t-elle en tapotant son cimeterre. Bien sûr, il saignait un peu ...

La rousse laissa passer un instant avant de continuer sur un ton faussement désolé.

— Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il y avait des requins dans les environs ?, fit-elle mine de demander en ouvrant les bras dans un geste d'impuissance.

Les deux compères éclatèrent de rire alors que les pauvres civils enchaînés au mur pâlissaient. Jellal serra les dents.

— Espèce de monstre, siffla-t-il.

La cruelle Capitaine s'intéressa de nouveau à l'homme agenouillé à ses pieds. Le bleu se releva tant bien que mal alors qu'elle le regardait faire, son sourire mi- amusé mi- sadique de nouveau accroché au coin des lèvres.

— Quelque chose à dire, mon beau ?, l'interrogea-t-elle.  
— C'est Jellal, cracha-t-il sèchement.  
— Oh ? Même son nom est exotique, s'enthousiasma la flibustière. Tu es doué, Hugues.

Le violet exécuta un semblant de révérence en réponse.

— Tout pour vous servir, Milady, déclara-t-il d'une voix exagérément pompeuse.  
— Je ne serai pas votre nouveau jouet, lança le bleu d'un ton dur.  
— Vraiment ?, demanda la rousse d'un ton étonné. Quel dommage, se lamenta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Une poigne de fer se referma sur la gorge de Jellal et il lâcha un hoquet étranglé en portant ses mains liées à son cou, tentant de desserrer la prise de son assaillante. En vain. Un gargouillis émana de sa trachée compressée et ses jambes se mirent à trembler sous l'effet du manque d'oxygène. Juste au moment où sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir, elle le relâcha et il s'écroula sur le sol, luttant pour respirer. La douleur émanant de sa gorge fut brièvement supplantée par celle de son cuir chevelu quand la pirate agrippa ses cheveux et le redressa de force, l'obligeant à la regarder.

— Malheureusement, mon beau, tu n'as pas le choix.

* * *

*Brick : deux-mâts à voiles carrées. (Merci Nico).

 **Réponses aux reviews de** _ **Déchirure**_ **(série Déréliction) :**

 **Alisha Horiraito** : Perso, j'ai plutôt tendance à réviser entre mes pauses... Bref. Je suis en vacances ! J'attends mes notes et en attendant j'écris pour me délivrer du stress de me demander si je vais aller au rattrapage d'Hormonologie-Reproduction ou pas. Faîtes que non, je veux pas retourner en exams... Disons que je suis dans une trend « Erza vraie méchante », dans le sens où elle a pas de circonstances atténuantes ou de soft spot ou de petit truc qui la rendrait abordable. Je veux la faire peste, la faire comploteuse (complotrice ?) contre Gérard, les faire se détester vraiment et s'arracher les yeux pour de vrai, sans arbitre et sans idéaux pacifiques (comment ça je suis violente ?). J'ai dit que j'allais essayer le POV Erza, mais cet OS 23 est à nouveau en POV Jellal... Pas douée que je suis, pas douée... (et comme Maître Yoda je me mets à parler, que j'aille me coucher il est grandement temps). Merci pour ta review ! :)

 **Nico-Aria** : Wouah, tu vérifies tous les jours ? *_* Je t'aime. (Soit dit en passant je fais un peu pareil : presque tous les jours je m'arrête dans l'onglet Alerts/Stories pour voir si y'a pas un truc new). Je fais exprès de faire des trucs de qualité (d'ailleurs quand je jette un œil sur mes anciennes publications, des fois je m'horrifie moi-même tant c'est parfois cliché, stupide, niais... Et j'en passe). Parce que j'aime lire des trucs de qualité, tout bêtement (même si par la faute des statistiques je lis beaucoup d'auteurs anglais dont je ne peux apprécier pleinement la syntaxe, m'enfin bon). Disons que là, Erza a plus d'expérience que lui et elle est plus réaliste quant aux questions de guerre et de bataille. Mais Gégé l'idéaliste se croit encore à Earthland, et voilà le résultat. Ou comment apprendre à la dure qu'il faut parfois écouter les gens qu'on déteste. Merci pour mes épreuves, elles sont plutôt bien passés, j'attends les notes (faîtes que j'aille pas aux rattrapages, faîtes que j'y aille pas je veux pas y aller !). Merci pour ta review ! :)

 **Minimilie** : Coucou ! :) Bienvenue chez moi, et heureuse que tu y trouves ton bonheur. Je te conseille d'aller faire un tour chez mes Favorites Authors, il y a plein qui écrivent super bien. Français et anglais. Et dans des univers alternatifs. Personnellement, j'ai un peu de mal avec les univers alternatifs (même si j'essaie de travailler : cf. l'OS ci-dessus). J'a toujours un peu les mêmes idées, c'est dur. Par contre, chez les anglais, y'a **wordslinger** qui me vient tout de suite à l'esprit comme roi/reine de l'UA. Merci pour mes révisions (qui sont finies) et pour ta review ! :)


	24. L'Antre de la Sirène

**Note de l'auteur** : Encore un petit texte, mais c'est long à écrire, à ma décharge. Écrire une phrase, changer une fois, deux fois, dix fois parce que le style me plaît pas. Écrire la phrase d'après et la suivante encore, chercher sur le web un visuel d'un objet que j'imagine, réécrire ma phrase. Revenir sur la phrase d'avant parce que l'ensemble sonne mieux autrement. Switcher sur la page du dictionnaire des synonymes parce que le même mot revient deux fois en deux lignes et que c'est pas acceptable. Vérifier au passage la définition d'un mot. Revenir au fichier Word avec seulement deux paragraphes d'écrits en une heure. Continuer. Infiltrer l'ambiance qu'on a de la scène dans le texte avec le bon mot. Éviter d'appeler le personnage par le même qualificatif qu'on a déjà utilisé un paragraphe plus haut. Statuer sur le nom d'un bateau pour un chapitre qui au final sera posté ultérieurement. Passer cinq vraies minutes à essayer toutes sortes de phrases de fin. Non, sérieux, c'est vraiment du boulot ce petit texte de rien du tout. Je comprends pas COMMENT il peut exister des gens capables d'écrire un pavé de 10 000 mots en deux heures. (Parce que c'est le temps que j'ai mis à écrire cet OS, hein. 1246 mots selon Word.) Et j'arrête là cette NDA parce que sinon je vais avoir un chapitre de plein de mots pour que dalle d'histoire.

* * *

 **Contexte** : Appartient à la série _Corail fugitif_.

* * *

 _L'Antre de la Sirène_

* * *

Quand la Capitaine aux cheveux rouges tira Jellal hors de la taverne, le soleil avait commencé à dépasser l'horizon, teintant l'océan de nuances qu'il aurait pu, un autre jour, trouver magnifiques. Sans le prévenir, la flibustière tira d'un coup sec sur ses liens et il fut projeté en avant, manquant de se casser le nez sur les pavés. Un éclat de rire général lui fit serrer les dents et il maudit en silence les damnées racailles qui se gaussaient de lui.

La rousse le tira à nouveau en avant et il se résigna à avancer. Le port apparut rapidement, les navires aux voiles carguées* se balançant légèrement au gré de la marée montante. Le bois du ponton grinça sous les pieds de l'équipage alors que ce dernier s'approchait d'un imposant clipper*. La figure de proue, juste sous le beaupré*, représentait un être céleste aux ailes et aux poignets enchaînés, figé dans une expression de souffrance. Dans la lumière tremblotante du soleil levant, le nom du navire luisit faiblement, comme animé d'une volonté propre.

Le _Fairy Hunter_.

Une bourrade dans le dos le propulsa sur l'épaisse planche qui reliait le ponton au pont supérieur du bateau. Il gravit la surface goudronnée à la suite de la Capitaine. Une fois à bord, celle-ci lança l'extrémité de ses chaînes à un de ses hommes.

— Mets-le dans ma cabine. On verra plus tard ce qu'on en fait.

Le marin grogna en réponse et enroula avec une dextérité suspecte les anneaux d'acier autour de son bras. Jellal se vit entraîné à l'arrière du vaisseau, croisant quelques forbans qui lui jetèrent des regards entendus. Un commentaire lubrique parvint à ses oreilles.

Son geôlier poussa une porte et le fit rentrer dans ce qu'il supposa être les quartiers de la sauvage qui commandait le navire. Sans s'arrêter, le pirate traversa la pièce, évitant la lanterne de cuivre qui se balançait du plafond, et passa les chaînes dans un anneau fixé au mur. Le bleu le regarda exécuter un nœud compliqué, cherchant déjà le moment propice pour défaire ses liens et filer à l'improviste. Ses espoirs s'éteignirent quand, dans un tintement sonore, un lourd cadenas vint sceller ses entraves.

Il regarda le marin quitter la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui, le plongeant dans une semi-pénombre. Abattu, il se laissa glisser contre le mur jusque sur le sol. Près de sa tête, les cercles de métal tintinnabulèrent doucement.

Le fracas d'une porte qu'on referme réveilla Jellal en sursaut. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi et se redressa vivement. Quelqu'un gratta une allumette et la lanterne s'éclaira. La Capitaine lui adressa son sourire félin et il déglutit discrètement, tirant un rire bas à la rousse.

— Ne crains rien, mon beau. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Pas encore, ajouta-t-elle.

Le ton était badin mais il percevait le sérieux qui sous-tendait ses paroles. Elle ne plaisantait pas et il se demanda ce qu'elle allait lui faire endurer. Elle leva les mains et il fixa ces dernières du regard, près à lutter comme il le pouvait.

Les doigts habiles se contentèrent de dénouer le bandeau blanc qui retenait l'épaisse chevelure incarnat, laissant celle-ci dévaler les épaules et le dos de sa propriétaire. Une mèche rebelle lui tomba devant les yeux et elle la repoussa d'un mouvement de tête rendu gracieux par l'habitude.

Le pistolet atterrit sur le lit en même temps que la bande de tissu.

Sans se préoccuper de l'homme enchaîné à quelques pas, les mains tannées par la vie en mer descendirent pour déboucler le ceinturon qui soutenait le large cimeterre*. Celui-ci trouva sa place au dos d'une chaise non loin. Les phalanges rendues crème par la lueur de la lampe à huile se refermèrent sur les pans désormais libres de la chemise. Dans un geste fluide, la jeune femme passa le vêtement par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant le corset de cuir noir qu'elle portait en dessous.

La chemise s'échoua sur le sol dans un froissement de tissu. La Capitaine posa un pied sur la chaise. Un médaillon argenté se balança dans le vide quand elle se pencha pour dénouer sa botte. Les chausses restèrent près du siège et les longs doigts remontèrent vers les lacets qui retenaient le corset. Centimètre par centimètre, celui-ci s'ouvrit, libérant l'ample poitrine de la rouquine qui soupira d'aise.

Choqué et hypnotisé à la fois, Jellal se trouva incapable de détourner le regard du spectacle qu'offrait la pirate à moitié nue. La Mer eut toutefois pitié de lui car la rousse ne se défit pas de son pantalon, se contentant de se diriger vers ce qui se révéla être un baquet d'eau. Ce faisant, elle lui tourna le dos et il put reprendre ses esprits.

L'indignation apparut en premier. Cette femme ne possédait-elle pas un tant soit peu de pudeur ?! Oser se déshabiller ainsi, en public, et devant un homme qui plus est ! Toutefois, même ses protestations mentales les plus vigoureuses ne l'empêchèrent d'oublier la chaleur qui lui brûlait les joues.

Un index fin lui souleva le menton. Un genou appuyé sur le sol, la Capitaine le dévisagea sans mot dire, le coin des lèvres relevé en cette mimique rusée-amusée. Un linge était posé sur ses épaules, recueillant le liquide qui gouttait des mèches humides. Une boucle de cheveux plus courte s'échappa de derrière son oreille droite. Une perle cristalline se forma doucement à son extrémité puis chuta, mouillant la peau située juste sous la clavicule. D'autres gouttes suivirent le même chemin, se réunissant pour rouler lentement vers le bas, et rester finalement en équilibre précaire sur la pointe rosée du sein généreux.

Jellal inspira. La sphère iridescente tremblota un instant et s'immobilisa avant de tomber sur le plancher dans un son presque inaudible.

— Un problème ?, lui souffla à l'oreille une voix sulfureuse.

Le bleu releva les yeux pour croiser les iris sombres de la pirate, à quelques centimètres à peine des siens. Une main passa sous sa chemise et remonta le long de son abdomen, le griffant légèrement au passage – mais suffisamment pour faire mal.

— Ne me touchez pas, croassa-t-il difficilement.

Une seconde main remonta le long de son tatouage facial, écartant les mèches en masquant l'extrémité supérieure. La rousse se pencha en avant. La pointe d'un sein glissa contre le tissu de son vêtement. Ses abdominaux se contractèrent sous la caresse fugace et le sourire de la Capitaine s'élargit.

— Vraiment ?, susurra-t-elle contre sa mâchoire.

Son souffle lui chatouilla la joue. Les doigts flânant sous sa chemise tracèrent le contour de son pectoral.

— Oui, répondit-il entre ses dents serrées. Laissez-moi tranquille.  
— En es-tu sûr ?

La main contre son torse repartit en sens inverse, descendant lentement, jusqu'à empaumer la proéminence durcie située au niveau de son aine.

— Veux-tu vraiment que je te laisse ainsi ?, insista-t-elle, ses lèvres effleurant le lobe de son oreille.

Un doigt inquisiteur parcourut le renflement sur toute sa longueur par-dessus le tissu, de bas en haut. Jellal inspira brusquement, renversant la tête en arrière.

A travers ses paupières à demi-fermées, il entrevit les lèvres de la rousse, étirées en un sourire cruel.

Il se jeta en avant, repoussant violemment la pirate.

— Stop !

Il haleta un instant, puis leva le regard vers la rousse qui se redressait, le linge qui auparavant drapait ses épaules échoué sur le sol.

— Ne me touchez plus jamais, gronda-t-il à son attention.

Un rire bas échappa à la Capitaine.

— Je sens que nous allons beaucoup nous amuser, tous les deux, déclara-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

* * *

 **Petites notes explicatives :  
** * Beaupré : mât situé à la proue du navire et incliné vers l'avant.  
* Clipper : Trois-mâts fin et élancé avec une voile aurique sur l'artimon et des voiles carrées sur le reste.  
* Carguer : replier les voiles sur les vergues ou le mât.  
* Cimeterre : long sabre à lame courbée. **NDA** : Je n'ai pas appelé ça un « sabre », parce que ça évoque les sabres japonais d'Erza Scarlet, comme Benizakura, et ce n'était pas l'arme que j'avais en tête. L'arme de la Capitaine est plus large, plus épaisse. C'est comme un sabre d'abordage en plus long. Et rien à voir avec les armes de Pirates des Caraïbes, qui sont de bonnes vieilles épées droites pas très différentes des épées de base de Scarlet. Bon, en gros : un sabre bien courbe, bien large, avec une grosse garde. Genre couteau de boucher. Ça seyait bien au personnage je trouvais.  
* Iridescent : se dit d'une surface dont la couleur change selon l'angle de vue. Synonyme : irisé.

 **Réponses aux reviews de** _ **Corail fugitif**_ **:  
** **Alisha Horiraito** : J'espère vraiment aussi. J'ai fait un rêve où je devais aller aux rattrapages, j'espère que c'est pas prémonitoire...:-/ Me donne pas ta chance, parce que mon conteneur à chance doit être percé vu comme j'ai une terrible luck en ce moment. Là, perso, quand j'ai écrit cet OS là, j'étais plutôt tendue. Un peu trop in character, peut-être ? Tiens, tu me rappelles quelqu'un (cf. mon frangin en 3ème qui doit passer son oral d'histoire des arts et son brevet dans moins d'un mois mais qui n'a commencé à réviser ni l'un ni l'autre...). Moi aussi j'aime l'univers des pirates (grosse influence de Jack Sparrow ici :D ). On est dans la lignée de la Erza méchante et sadique, pour de vrai et pas juste au figuré. Jellal VA devenir un joujou. Cet OS n'est qu'une petite mise en bouche, Erza a d'autres tours dans son sac. Pauvre Rogue, oui. Mais bon, il a servi de joujou à Erza avant de mourir, c'est un privilège accordé à peu XD  
 **Nico-Aria** : Moi aussi j'aime cet univers. J'ai trouvé de ces fanarts sur internet... Le pied ! Je t'assure, chaque heure à écrire mes suites est également un supplice. J'écris lentement -_- Heu, en fait, des fois (souvent) c'est quand je suis stressé pour mes exams que je me remets à écrire. Là j'attends les résultats de mon année, c'est à peu près aussi stressant que les épreuves en elles-mêmes. D'où les publications répétées. Faut se distraire comme on peut (comment ça je pourrais ranger ma chambre et faire le ménage à la place ?). Ah, la première année... C'est marrant, mais j'ai quasi tout oublié de la mienne déjà. A part deux-trois moments épiques du genre aux partiels, quand le prof responsable, comme par hasard bien en face de ma rangée, s'exclame dans le micro : « **Vous** ! Oui, **vous** ! Avec le pull rouge ! ». Et là les 1000 candidats checkent discrètement le couleur de leur haut. Ouf, moi je suis habillée en noir, c'est pas moi. Leçon retenue et transmise de promo en promo dans ma fac : jamais de couleur vive aux partiels. Ma dévouée... Je suis toute chose. *_* Ah, et j'ai corrigé la note manquante, merci à toi pour ta diligence.


	25. Pacte avec le Diable

**Note de l'auteur** : Je précise ici que cette idée m'a été inspirée par la fiction _**Heartbreak Hitman**_ de **Panhead17**. Pour ne pas finir dans le plagiat pur et simple, cette histoire restera un One-Shot. Qu'on ne me demande donc pas de suite, merci. :) Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je leur conseille de lire cette fameuse fiction, qui est un fort sympathique Mystwalker anglais, pas trop long ni trop compliqué. Je rajoute qu'à la base, j'ai imaginé cette conversation, sous la douche (j'aime imaginer des trucs en restant sous l'eau chaude... C'est pas bon pour le Tiers-Monde, l'écologie et les vaisseaux mais moi je serais incapable de m'en passer à des températures en dessous de 25°C). Sous la douche donc, et en anglais (parce que les mots ont tendance à venir en anglais dans ma tête quand je pense, phénomène parfois assez perturbant, et des fois quand je parle, ce qui donne des mélanges franglais quelques fois assez détonants). Parce que l'anglais ça a plus d'impact. Pour la voix de la personne au téléphone (celle qu'on ne voit pas), merci d'imaginer une voix sulfureuse. C'est comme ça que je l'entendais dans ma tête en écrivant. :)

* * *

 **Contexte** : Le monde moderne. (One-Shot)

* * *

 _Pacte avec le Diable_

* * *

— C'est mauvais. Très mauvais.  
— Je sais, Lily, répondit une voix résignée.  
— Non, vous ne savez pas !, gronda le grand homme à la peau noire. Vous êtes quasiment dans la pire situation possible.  
— Que veux-tu que je te dise ?, soupira son interlocuteur. Mon père est mort, le testament a été ouvert et il a fait de moi son seul héritier... Personne n'aurait pu changer ça.

La pièce était de taille moyenne, mais son dénuement la faisait paraître immense. Une porte. Une chaise, où était installé un jeune homme aux traits tirés. Une table, près de laquelle un géant au teint olivâtre se tenait debout, de toute évidence tendu à l'extrême. Pas de fenêtres. L'hôtel était un trois étoiles quelconque de la banlieue sud de Crocus.

— Il vous faut un garde de corps.  
— _**Tu**_ es mon garde du corps, pointa le plus jeune des deux.  
— Je ne suffirai pas. Les meilleurs assassins du monde vont venir chercher votre tête.  
— Le testament n'a été ouvert qu'hier, relativisa-t-il. Tu as bien le temps de trouver... non ?, questionna-t-il en voyant les lèvres de Lily se pincer.  
— Les informations circulent vite dans ce milieu, Jellal.

Le fait que le noiraud utilise son prénom témoignait de la gravité de la situation. Le jeune homme lui faisait confiance pour évaluer cette dernière : il était, après tout, un ancien du _milieu_.

— Très bien. Trouve le meilleur garde du corps disponible, dans ce cas. L'argent n'est pas réellement un problème pour moi. Et je préfère rester en vie.  
— Je ne pense pas qu'un garde du corps sera suffisant non plus, déclara lentement Lily.

Jellal fronça les sourcils.

— Que veux-tu dire ?  
— « La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque », cita l'ancien mercenaire. Pour déjouer les pièges d'un spécialiste, quoi de mieux qu'un autre spécialiste ?  
— Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.  
— Engagez un assassin.

Le silence qui s'installa entre les deux était lourd. Ce fut le bleu qui le brisa.

— Je ne veux tuer personne, Lily, dit-il d'une voix douce.  
— Je sais. Mais personne ne connaît mieux les combines d'un tueur-  
— Qu'un autre tueur, termina Jellal. Le problème, c'est qu'il nous faut quelqu'un de confiance.  
— Je connais quelqu'un.

Le géant se tourna pour saisir une tablette tactile sur la table. Il navigua un moment sur l'écran avant de tourner celui-ci vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci plissa les yeux devant le fond sombre et les liens listés sur la page internet.

— Sur quel site es-tu ?  
— Vous connaissez le Deep Web ?, demanda le noiraud en réponse.

Le bleu secoua la tête.

— Vous devriez. On peut tout trouver, là-dedans. Jeux vidéo inédits, hackers de génie, armements de toutes sortes...  
— Et tueurs à gage ?, continua le jeune homme.  
— En cherchant bien, et en y mettant le prix, oui, répondit Lily. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour contacter la personne à laquelle je pense.  
— Pourquoi tu navigues là-dedans, alors ? Non, l'arrêta Jellal en levant la main. Dis-moi plutôt, qui est cette personne ?  
— Un des meilleurs assassins du monde. Probablement le meilleur du pays. Tenez, dit-il en tournant à nouveau la tablette vers le bleu.

Une liste de portraits s'étala sous les yeux du jeune héritier. Des noms célèbres. Et aujourd'hui tous morts.

— Je croyais qu'on n'avait jamais su comment était mort le Général Bastia ?, souffla Jellal.  
— Parce que l'assassin était trop bon. Tous les noms sur cette liste sont ses anciennes cibles.

Déglutissant, le bleu fit défiler la page. L'idée de s'y retrouver lui parut effrayante – jamais le tueur n'avait échoué.

— N'importe qui. N'importe où. N'importe quand. Capable de tuer même l'insaisissable et de disparaître dans le néant. Pour ça, on l'a surnommé : Fairy Hunter.  
— Pas si insaisissable que ça, puisque tu le connais, remarqua Jellal.  
— Ça ne me donne pas sa localisation. Heureusement, j'ai gardé son numéro noir.  
— Je suppose que ce genre de numéro ne se trouve pas dans les Pages Jaunes, murmura le bleu. Tu dis que tu connais ce type. Mais est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?  
— Fairy Hunter a un code d'honneur très strict. Une mission acceptée sera toujours réalisée dans les termes du contrat. Pas de retournement de veste en cours de boulot comme certains font quand quelqu'un leur propose une somme plus importante. Pas de chantage non plus. Fairy Hunter fait son boulot, récupère sa paie et disparaît. C'est son _modus operandi_.  
— Je vois. Quand penses-tu le contacter ?  
— Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Tout de suite, même, en fait, déclara Lily en sortant son téléphone.

Il croisa le regard de Jellal, lui demandant silencieusement son accord. Celui-ci réfléchit pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'hocher la tête. L'ex-mercenaire composa soigneusement un numéro.

— Branche le haut-parleur.

Le noiraud fit la grimace. Une tonalité se fit entendre.

— C'est une mauvaise idée, souffla-t-il.  
— Je veux entendre.

Deuxième tonalité. Lily enclencha la fonction et le son résonna dans la pièce. A l'autre bout de la ligne, on décrocha.

— Allo ?

Jellal écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix. Étrangement, il imagina sans peine le sourire étirait les lèvres de l'interlocuteur – interlocutrice ? La voix était rauque, mais mélodieuse.

— Fairy Hunter, je présume ?, demanda Lily.

Un silence. Le sourire s'élargit.

— Panthère. Depuis combien d'années ne nous sommes-nous pas croisés ?

Le bleu cligna des yeux. Cette fois il en était sûr – ou quasiment. Fairy Hunter était une femme. Pourquoi Lily ne lui avait-il pas précisé quelque chose de si crucial ?

— Sept ans, répondit ce dernier.  
— Tu as bonne mémoire, continua la voix mélodieuse.  
— Tu n'es pas quelqu'un que l'on oublie facilement, contra-t-il.

Un rire bas émana du téléphone.

— Et je suppose que tu t'es rappelé de moi parce que tu as besoin de mes services, reprit Fairy Hunter.  
— Tu supposes bien.

La conversation s'engageait sur la bonne voie, ce qui soulagea Jellal. Les deux interlocuteurs avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Peut-être cela serait-il plus facile que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

— Alors dis-moi, Panthère. Est-ce ton employeur qui est dans la pièce ? A... allez, deux mètres de toi environ. Je doute que le haut-parleur porte plus loin.

Les muscles de Lily se tendirent et le bleu resta stupéfait. Mais l'insaisissable assassin n'en resta pas là.

— Laisse-moi deviner, continua-t-elle – et brusquement il eut l'impression d'être une souris poursuivie par un chat – un chat invisible. La vingtaine. Cheveux bleus. Yeux verts. Un tatouage rouge sur le visage.

Le noiraud pâlit. Jellal regarda nerveusement autour de lui, brutalement envahi par un accès de paranoïa. La sueur commença lentement à imbiber sa chemise.

— Un bas de costume. Une chemise avec un bouton défait... Hum, peut-être deux maintenant.

Jellal se figea, les doigts effectivement au niveau de son col. Son regard paniqué croisa celui, sombre, de Lily.

— Tu as déjà reçu une requête pour lui.

Ça n'était pas une question. Le bleu pâlit.

— Oui.

Le silence qui suivit avait des allures de peine de mort.

— Tu es chanceux, Panthère.  
— Pardon ?, souffla celui-ci.  
— Il y a peu d'hommes que je hais sur cette planète. Principalement parce que j'en ai tué la majorité, précisa-t-elle d'un ton satisfait.

L'incompréhension s'afficha sur les traits de Lily.

— La requête que j'ai reçue provenait de l'un d'eux.

Le noiraud se redressa brusquement, une lueur d'espoir habitant ses pupilles.

— Et tu le haïrais assez pour refuser ?  
— Mieux, Panthère, répondit-elle d'un ton gourmand. Pour moi... Et pour toi.

Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de l'ancien mercenaire.

— Accepter ma requête te permet de faire obstruction à la sienne.  
— Exactement, ronronna-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil. J'ose espérer qu'après plusieurs de ses envoyés aient été... portés disparus, il se montrera en personne.  
— Tant que mon employeur reste en vie, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Jellal voulut protester mais Lily leva la main avec un air sévère. _**C'est ça ou rien**_. Les épaules du bleu s'affaissèrent.

— Nous avons un deal. Je te recontacterai une fois à Crocus.

Elle raccrocha et les tonalités se remirent à résonner. Jellal ne s'étonna plus qu'elle sache exactement dans quelle ville ils se trouvaient.

Elle était Fairy Hunter, après tout.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews de** _ **l'Antre de la Sirène**_ **:**

 **Nico-Aria** : Disons que j'ai passé un bout de temps à chercher ce fameux vocabulaire maritime. J'aime savoir de quoi je parle, parce que plus j'en sais, mieux j'imagine. Pis perso, quand je tombe sur des trucs faux ou pas logiques sur un thème que je connais bien (généralement médecine and co), ça m'énerve et je me dis qu'aujourd'hui, avec internet, on peut tout trouver comme infos. Ou alors, que si on sait pas on écrit pas. C'est en particulier dans les fictions avec une Erza (ou éventuellement Mira ou une autre) qui se retrouve enceinte. Non, on ne se met pas à vomir UNE semaine après avoir été mise enceinte, et de toute façon la grossesse est pas détectable (si ce n'est par magie, mais à moins que Polyussica ou Wendy savent exactement quoi chercher elles le trouveront pas, et normalement y'a aucun signe à une semaine – sauf éventuellement absence de règles, mais pour des raisons de physiologie gynécologique quand on tombe enceinte c'est plutôt 15j-3 semaines avant les règles et pas une semaine avant). C'était la réclamation du jour, pas de bol, elle est pour toi :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

 **Alisha Horiraito** : Je suis aussi du côté d'Erza. Jellal va en baver le pauvre, avec non pas une mais 3 sadiques contre lui (déjà que rien qu'Erza toute seule ça serait pas de la tarte). Ah, je vois que tu as pigé le dilemme des joujoux d'Erza : être intéressant, pour la rousse, c'est lui résister. Et le corollaire, c'est que lui céder c'est devenir lassant, et risquer de finir balancé aux requins... Pour la suite, j'ai une petite idée bien sadique et bien gore. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais essayer de faire un truc vraiment gore, on verra si je suis douée ou pas *_* Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **maddie** : Erza est bien en vraie méchante sadique. Y'en a pas assez des comme ça à mon goût (dixit la fille qui a écrit plein de trucs Mystwalker niais). Merci de reviewer ! :D

 **minimilie** : Moi aussi j'aime Erza pirate. Ça change un peu. :) Et puis c'est infini à exploiter cet univers. Merci pour ta review ! :D


	26. Dîner dégoulinant

**Note de l'auteur** : Mon premier essai d'écrit gore ! Champagne ! :D Hm, non, à la réflexion, on va garder le champagne pour après les reviews qui me diront si c'est bien ou pas. Encore une fois, un titre choisi à l'arrache, choisi pour sa sonorité (j'aime les allitérations) et son double sens quelque peu... macabre et dégueu, je l'avoue. Disons que y'a pas mal de choses qui dégoulinent, dans cet OS...

 **Contexte** : série _Corail fugitif_.

* * *

 _Dîner dégoulinant_

* * *

Le soleil cognait dur au milieu de l'océan et Jellal remerciait le vent qui soufflait depuis la poupe, faisant avancer le navire et le rafraîchissant au passage. Il s'épongea le front avec un poignet couvert de saletés – pourquoi le pont de ce navire était-il si crasseux ? Et tant qu'on parlait de propreté, quand était-ce la dernière fois que ces dégoûtants pirates avaient pris un bain ?

Une bourrade dans le dos le propulsa vers l'avant et sa joue manqua embrasser la surface goudronnée où il se tenait agenouillé.

— Au boulot. Pas de travail, pas de repas !, déclara la racaille quelconque qui l'avait bousculé avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans la voilure, grimpant comme s'il eût été un singe.

On lui avait enlevé ses chaînes le matin même et il s'était retenu de rire devant la stupidité de cet équipage – et de sa cinglée de Capitaine. Il avait déchanté sitôt les pieds sur le pont en constatant qu'ils se trouvaient complètement entourés d'eau. Pas de terre à l'horizon. Aucune voile en vue. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient bien être et avait dû renoncer à son plan d'évasion – qui consistait à sauter à l'eau et nager jusqu'à la terre ou le bateau le plus proche.

Des regards narquois l'avaient suivi alors qu'on le traînait jusqu'à son poste de travail. Il n'était pas le premier à servir de joujou à la Capitaine. De toute évidence, les matelots avaient l'habitude et il préféra ne pas tenter le diable. A la place, il prit le seau qu'on lui tendait et se mit à briquer* le pont, rongeant son frein. Jetant des regards réguliers par-dessus le bastingage*, il se tint prêt à sauter à l'eau dès qu'un semblant de refuge apparaîtrait.

Une journée s'était écoulée. Des muscles dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence le lançaient à chaque pas, sa nuque et son visage le brûlaient – la faute à ce damné soleil – et il mourait de soif. Il avait eu droit à une ration frugale vers le milieu de la journée et il l'avait gobée – trop – rapidement.

Au final, le seul point positif du jour restait le fait qu'il n'avait encore pas croisé la sauvage rousse.

Le repas du soir arriva enfin, et le bleu huma avec délices l'odeur de la tambouille qui émanait de la casserole que remuait le cuisinier. On lui donna la même part qu'à tout le monde – à son grand étonnement : n'était-il pas un prisonnier ? Ses interrogations ne durèrent toutefois que le temps de recevoir également une vieille cuillère. Il s'assit en tailleur dans un coin et enfourna une première bouchée. Il fut totalement incapable de discerner ce qu'il était en train de manger et il s'en fichait royalement.

Manifestement, d'autres n'étaient pas d'accord et se chargèrent de le faire bruyamment savoir. La bouche pleine, Jellal releva la tête pour distinguer deux mousses debout sur le pont, au milieu de leurs homologues occupés à avaler leur pitance.

— Comment ça c'est tout ?!, beugla l'un deux à l'attention du cuistot. J'ai bossé comme un chien toute la journée pour trois bouchées ?  
— C'est la merde, ton truc, en plus !, en rajouta le second avant de cracher sur le pont – le même pont que le prisonnier aux cheveux azur avait passé des heures à nettoyer, et qui envoya un regard mauvais aux deux protestataires.

Heureusement pour lui, ils ne le remarquèrent pas.

— C'est pour tout le monde pareil, les nouveaux, aboya un marin.  
— Exactement !, renchérit le cuisinier. Et si vous z'êtes pas contents, débrouillez-vous et laissez votre part aux autres, y'aura toujours des volontaires !

Un rugissement d'approbation suivit ces paroles.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut encore, tas de molastons* ?!

A la voix sonore de la Capitaine succéda un silence impressionnant. Pendant un moment, seul le bruit des vagues s'échouant contre la coque et le grincement des drisses* s'étaient fait entendre et le bleu s'était figé par réflexe. Avec soulagement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans la ligne de mire directe de la rousse. De sa position, il ne voyait globalement que son cimeterre – ses jambes étaient cachées par la rambarde du gaillard d'arrière – et ses cheveux, qui l'empêchaient de distinguer ses traits – non qu'il soit empressé de les contempler de plus près.

Un des contestataires leva la tête pour s'adresser à la jeune femme.

— Y se passe qu'on est traité comme des nègres, sur ce navire ! On m'avait pas promis ça quand j'ai signé, Cap'taine !, s'exclama-t-il.  
— Ouais !, continua son compagnon. Vous nous avez dit qu'on aurait de l'or, des femmes et une vie de roi ! Et là, on nous donne à bouffer de la fiente ? C'est d'la brèche de contrat, ça, moi j'dis ! Pas vrai vous autres ?!, protesta-t-il en questionnant le reste de l'équipage.

Un silence éclatant répondit aux revendications des deux matelots. Des murmures entendus se firent entendre dans le fond et le bleu jura que plusieurs marins s'étaient échangés des pièces. Leurs sourires ne lui disaient rien qui vaille – à vrai dire, lui-même n'aurait pas commis la bêtise de s'adresser ainsi à la Capitaine.

— De la brèche de contrat, répéta-t-elle d'une voix où perçait l'amusement – le ton fit déglutir Jellal.

Quelque chose de très, _**très**_ mauvais était en train de se préparer... Et les deux idiots debout au milieu du pont n'avaient même pas l'air de s'en apercevoir.

— Exactement ! Z'êtes qu'une menteuse, Cap'taine, et une putain de salop-

La détonation d'une arme à feu empêcha le pirate de finir sa phrase. La bouche encore ouverte, il bascula en arrière, heurtant le pont dans un bruit sourd. Un simple filet de sang barrait son front, émanant du petit trou au-dessus de son nez.

La rousse baissa son pistolet et le rangea là où elle l'avait pris – passé dans son ceinturon.

— Insultes au Capitaine et mutinerie, déclara-t-elle calmement. _**Ça**_ , c'est une brèche de contrat. Quant à toi..., continua-t-elle en toisant le second protestataire. Attrapez-le, ordonna-t-elle.

L'équipage obéit avec enthousiasme, se jetant sur le pauvre bougre – car Jellal ne pouvait le voir que comme cela, aussi idiot soit-il, pour avoir à subir la cruauté certaine de la brute qui dirigeait le navire. Pendant ce temps, la Capitaine descendit tranquillement sur le pont.

Avant longtemps, le matelot se retrouva uniquement vêtu de sa chemise, son pantalon et ses chausses, maintenu par deux pirates face à la rousse. Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de cette dernière et le bleu se demanda quelle idée sordide lui était passée par la tête.

— Y a-t-il d'autres nouveaux, par hasard ?, demanda-t-elle.

Trois mains se levèrent timidement – anxieux sûrement de devenir la prochaine cible du pistolet de leur chef.

— Parfait. Retenez bien ce qui arrive à ceux qui me défient, proclama-t-elle à leur attention. Attachez-le à la grande vergue, dicta-t-elle au reste de l'équipage, glissant quelques mots en plus à un homme en particulier.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, pendu par les pieds au-dessus de l'océan, le rebelle suppliait qu'on le détache. Sans doute avait-il entrevu la mort horrible que voulait lui infliger la Capitaine. Jellal se demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Le noyer ? Cela semblait trop simple, pas assez cruel pour la mégère qu'elle semblait être.  
Le laisser pendu jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de soif ? Encore une fois, pas assez brutal.

S'en servir comme cible pour sa pétoire ? Cela pouvait durer longtemps et être affreusement douloureux si elle visait bien. L'histoire concernant son ancien joujou – Rouge ? Ogre ? Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom – lui revint en mémoire. Allait-elle le laisser juste assez bas pour que les requins puissent le dévorer ?

Quelque chose de lourd fut traîné sur le pont mais le bleu ne put voir ce que c'était à cause des pirates agglutinés autour. Le pendu, lui, se mit à geindre et hurler, ayant apparemment compris ce que lui réservait la rousse.

L'équipage s'écarta et il discerna ce qui épouvantait le condamné : un canon. L'un des matelots glissa à l'intérieur de la bouche en fonte un boulet, ajouta de la poudre et de la bourre, puis enfonça le tout bien au fond à l'aide d'une épaisse tige en métal. Les cris s'intensifièrent alors qu'on réglait l'angle du canon.

Figé près du bastingage, Jellal regarda la Capitaine s'approcher. Un matelot lui tendit une torche. Avec un sourire cruel, faisant fi des cris implorants de l'ouaille suspendu dans les airs, elle appliqua la flamme sur la courte mèche.

Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa l'eau, le bateau et certains marins. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, le bleu fixa le large morceau manquant au niveau de l'abdomen du pendu. A sa grande horreur, celui-ci était toujours vivant et le fit savoir par un mélange de cri, de pleurs et de gargouillement atroce. Un balancement de la corde lui tira un gémissement aigu alors qu'un morceau d'organe chutait dans l'eau. L'eau située juste en dessous virait lentement au brun sombre.

Un nouveau gémissement émana de la victime. Le jeune homme se tourna juste à temps pour voir la rousse abaisser de nouveau sa torche sur le canon.

La tête du pendu explosa. Quelque chose heurta Jellal à l'épaule avant de tomber sur le pont. Baissant les yeux, il croisa le regard mort émanant du morceau de visage sanglant à ses pieds. Un haut-le-cœur lui retourna l'estomac et il eut à peine le temps de porter la main à la bouche que celle-ci se couvrit de vomi. La coque du navire sous lui se mit à dégouliner de ce qu'il avait avalé au cours du repas. A quelques pas du navire, le sang continuait de goutter du cadavre sans tête suspendu à la vergue.

Agrippé au bastingage, le bleu entendit résonner le rire inhumain de la Capitaine. Une nouvelle vague de nausée le frappa au souvenir de ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

La bile goutta de son menton, s'échouant sur ses bottes.

* * *

 **Explication des termes avec un astérisque (*) :  
** * Briquer : laver en frottant vigoureusement.  
* Bastingage : parapet entourant le pont d'un bateau.  
* Molastons : insulte de marin. Equivalent de gredins, mécréants, rats de cale, foies jaunes, etc etc.  
* Drisses : cordages servant à hisser les vergues.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews de** _ **Pacte avec le Diable**_ **:**

 **Nico-Aria** : La compréhension de l'anglais, c'est dur et lourd quand on commence, parce qu'il faut toujours regarder dans le dico tous les trois mots. Faut le dire, c'est chiant. Mais à force, plus on connaît de mots, plus on comprend mieux (oui c'est pas français et je m'en castagne les roubignoles), et moins on a besoin du dico. Désormais je ne me sers d'un dictionnaire que pour certaines expressions que je ne comprends vraiment pas, ou pour un mot dont je comprends le sens global mais dont j'aimerais une définition plus précise (LE big advantage de l'anglais : un mot = un concept. Tu connais le mot, tu connais le concept, et du coup tu piges le nom, l'adjectif, le verbe et l'adverbe tout en même temps). D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, j'envie les Anglais pour leur possibilité de créer une infinité de néologismes divers et variés qu'on ne peut imaginer ou parfois traduire en français (j'ai en mémoire une citation d'un Mystwalker anglais où Erza appelle Jellal : « Your Grumpyness ». C'est intraduisible en français de façon littérale. Grumpy, ça veut dire ronchon, grognon. Erza a mélangé ça avec « Your Highness », qu'on peut traduire en français par Votre Grandeur. On pourrait du coup traduire « Your Grumpyness » par « Votre Ronchonnitude » ou « Votre grognonne Majesté », mais je trouve ça pas terrible. Ça n'a pas l'impact de l'anglais.) Bref. J'arrête ici mon pavé sur mon amour de l'anglais (j'aime beaucoup le français aussi, au passage. C'est joli comme langue. Compliqué mais joli). J'avoue, c'est nul de lire des trucs que tu sais pertinemment faux. Généralement, ma réaction est immédiate : j'arrête de lire et je cherche autre chose. Bon, exception faite quand vraiment l'histoire est bien (mais c'est rarement le cas) ou qu'elle est bien écrite (plus souvent). Et retour aux pirates ! :D

 **Alisha Horiraito** : C'est le but ! Faut qu'elle fasse peur, et en même temps faut qu'elle attire. Cet OS-là a justement pour but d'accentuer l'attirance-répulsion de Gégé pour Erza. ... Ah, merde, je me rends compte quand tu mentionnes les boutons de chemise que je ne parle pas de la même chose que toi. Tu me parles de mon précédent OS (inspiré d'Heartbreak Hitman) alors que je suis en plein dans mes pirates. Bon, rapport à Erza dans la conversation par téléphone : oui, elle est flippante : c'est un des meilleurs assassins du monde quand même ! Et non, elle n'a pas planqué de caméras, c'est juste qu'elle est très forte à imaginer, voire à provoquer l'attitude de ses victimes... Et donc, pour Capitaine Knightwalker, j'apprécierais ton avis en tant que spécialiste du gore. Ça me fait penser que j'ai vu que t'avais publié un truc, que je vais de ce pas aller rechercher après avoir posté ça. :D


	27. Intimité alcoolisée

**Note de l'auteur** : Allez, on continue sur le thème des pirates. J'ai plein d'images de Jerza dans mon ordinateur, et j'arrive pas à me décider sur laquelle je vais faire ma prochaine historiette ! Alors en attendant, j'écris des trucs comme ça, là, un peu plus bas. Je suis en maaanque. Vivement demain. Et on rajoute un titre pourri à la liste (celui-là, je l'ai pris uniquement parce que ça rimait et que j'ai trop la flemme de chercher plus profond).

 **Note de l'auteur 2** : Après 2 jours de bug du site qui m'empêche de downloader mes fichiers Word pour une raison X ou Y, je réussis enfin à charger cet OS. Heureusement que l'option Copy and paste existe... Et que je me suis rendu compte de son existence.

* * *

 **Contexte** : série _Corail fugitif_.

* * *

 _Intimité alcoolisée_

* * *

Jellal avait vaguement senti être transbahuté comme un sac de patates sur l'épaule d'un membre de l'équipage. Trop sonné par l'épouvantable spectacle dont il avait été le témoin involontaire, il mit un long moment à revenir à la réalité.

En l'occurrence, la réalité consistait en la cabine de la Capitaine, les chaînes autour de ses poignets et l'odeur de vomi qui émanait de ses vêtements. Cette dernière lui fit froncer le nez et il se mit à respirer consciencieusement par la bouche – il avait régurgité bien assez ces dernières heures.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Le bleu leva les yeux sur la femme qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer un de ses propres hommes à coups de canon – et qui en avait ri.

Actuellement, la rousse ne riait pas. En fait, elle renifla d'un air dégoûté en s'approchant de lui – ah, oui, l'odeur... Elle n'allait quand même pas se plaindre alors qu'elle était la cause de son état malodorant ?

— La prochaine fois, tu seras prié de garder le contenu de tes entrailles à la bonne place, déclara-t-elle. Pas que l'acte me gêne, mais cette puanteur est insoutenable.

Sur ces mots, elle traversa la courte distance qui les séparait encore et lui arracha sa chemise – au sens littéral. Le tissu se déchira et il hoqueta légèrement de surprise – mauvaise idée. Le remugle provenant du tissu taché de brun-verdâtre lui emplit les sinus et il dut réprimer un haut-le-cœur. De la même façon, la Capitaine lui arracha ses chausses. Après un infime moment d'hésitation, elle décida de lui laisser son pantalon et se contenta de déchirer ce dernier au niveau des genoux, ôtant la partie maculée de vomi.

Elle sortit de la cabine en tenant ses vêtements à bout de bras et revint quelques minutes plus tard, les mains vides. Il se demanda ce qu'elle en avait fait – vu leur état, personne ne pourrait plus les porter. Sans doute les avait-elle jetés par-dessus bord.

Maintenant que ses effets malodorants avaient disparu, l'air était redevenu respirable et il en inspira une grande goulée. Sa gorge irritée le dérangeait, mais être – à nouveau – enchaîné et aux mains de la rousse sadique était plus préoccupant pour le moment.

Bon sang, était-elle le type à coucher après avoir tué ? Si c'était le cas, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se retenir de vomir. Une horreur par jour lui suffisait amplement. Il étudia le plus discrètement possible la jeune femme. On disait souvent que les apparences étaient trompeuses, mais il doutait que beaucoup comprennent la véracité du dicton. Qui croirait que ce corps – voluptueux, il fallait l'avouer – hébergeait un monstre de la pire espèce ?

— Tu as peur ?, demanda tranquillement la rousse sans le regarder, occupée à défaire le bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux.

Il serra les dents. Était-ce une question-piège ? Allait-elle le tuer horriblement, lui aussi, s'il venait à dire quelque chose qui lui déplaisait ? Le sort de son prédécesseur lui sembla soudain presque généreux.

Le tuerait-elle s'il se refusait à devenir son jouet ? Il avait pourtant cru entrevoir qu'elle aimait que ses proies lui résistent – comme un chat jouant avec une souris.

Comme la veille, la rousse se défit de ses armes, de sa ceinture et de ses chausses. Elle garda toutefois sa chemise et passa les mains sous le tissu. Celles-ci réapparurent en tenant le corset noir qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Cette dernière se pressa contre le coton écru du haut, savourant sa libération du vêtement de cuir, alors que la Capitaine s'étirait. Le corset atterrit sur le dossier de la chaise et glissa un peu avant de s'immobiliser, en équilibre précaire.

Pieds nus, la flibustière s'approcha à nouveau. Elle se laissa tomber à quelques centimètres de lui et s'adossa confortablement au pied du lit. Un éclair fugace traversa ses iris et elle tendit le bras derrière elle, tâtonnant à la recherche d'un objet qu'il ne pouvait voir. Le tissu de la chemise se tendit, moulant le sein en-dessous comme une seconde peau. Jellal tenta de ne pas voir la petite protubérance formée par le mamelon et choisit de contempler ses pieds à la place. Inconsciente de ses pensées, la rousse se retourna vers lui, une bouteille de verre sombre à la main.

— Je ne t'en propose pas, déclara-t-elle en secouant le récipient avant de porter directement le goulot à sa bouche.

Il la regarda déglutir, les yeux fixés sur la courbe de sa gorge. Les boucles rousses, qui n'avaient sûrement pas vu de peigne depuis des années, s'emmêlaient en une crinière sauvage qui lui couvrait les épaules. Une mèche plus longue que les autres alla se promener dans la fente à l'avant de la chemise, chatouillant la naissance d'un sein.

— Je te dérange ?, ronronna-t-elle.

Jellal sursauta et releva brusquement la tête. La Capitaine souriait et il ne savait pas si cela était un bon ou un mauvais présage. Heureusement, elle ferma les yeux et avala une autre rasade d'alcool – du rhum, si son nez ne le trompait pas.

Une main chaude vint s'appuyer contre son pectoral.

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu, susurra-t-elle en posant sa bouteille sur le plancher.

L'ongle de son index s'enfonça légèrement dans sa peau – désagréable mais pas tout à fait douloureux.

— Est-ce que je te fais peur ?

Oui. Beaucoup, même. Mais le bleu était trop fier pour l'admettre, surtout à cette femme qu'il jugeait complètement timbrée – ou pour le moins profondément psychopathe. Il opta pour un entre-deux.

— Vous êtes un monstre, souffla-t-il avec défiance.

Le sourire qui étirait les lèvres teintées de rhum s'élargit. L'ongle serpenta en direction de son nombril, le griffant assez pour laisser une marque.

— Crois-moi, je suis loin d'être aussi cruelle que tu le penses, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant. Ces deux imbéciles ont juste récolté ce qu'ils avaient semé.

Il devait bien avouer que lui-même avait taxé les deux marins d'idiots finis. Nul besoin d'être savant pour comprendre que la Capitaine faisait partie de ces gens qu'on n'énerve pas, sous peine de voir son espérance de vie drastiquement raccourcie.

Le doigt laissa à nouveau place à la paume qui caressa son abdomen avant de remonter le long de son flanc. Une rondeur agréable s'appuya contre son bras à mesure que la main traçait ses côtes. Un pouce suivit sa clavicule, du bas vers le haut, avant de continuer le long de sa gorge.

— Ce tatouage est fascinant, continua-t-elle en passant son doigt sur les circonvolutions décorant sa joue. J'aime quand mes hommes ont un petit truc bien à eux.

Les mèches rousses cascadèrent contre son torse, lui tirant un frisson.

— Je ne suis pas un de vos hommes, déclara-t-il.  
— Tu es sûr ?, questionna-t-elle d'un ton joueur – il la sentit contre sa mâchoire.  
— Oui, répondit-il avec détermination.

Une main lui enserra le menton et il frémit subitement en se rappelant le sort du dernier malheureux qui lui avait déplu. La rousse se détacha de lui et le fixa un instant, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

— J'aime qu'on me résiste, souffla-t-elle avec concupiscence.

Elle fondit sur ses lèvres et il en resta choqué. Quand il voulut résister, la poigne de la Capitaine le maintint en place aussi sûrement qu'un carcan d'acier. Elle l'embrassa voracement, brutalement, lui donnant à peine le temps de respirer. Des lèvres chaudes se pressèrent avec force contre les siennes et sa langue se fraya un passage – seulement pour buter contre ses dents. Elle grogna mais il refusa de desserrer les mâchoires. La prise de la rousse se renforça et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans sa peau, lui tirant une exclamation de douleur. Il sentit une goutte de sang perler de la blessure alors qu'elle forçait sa langue dans sa bouche, matant sans peine sa résistance. Chaque attaque humide laissait derrière elle un subtil goût de rhum.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait initié, son assaut se termina. La pirate se décolla de lui, mordant sa lèvre inférieure au passage. Un peu de sang coula sur le menton de Jellal alors qu'il la regardait s'écarter, hors d'haleine. Elle relâcha sa mâchoire et porta son doigt à sa bouche, le nettoyant du sang qui le maculait. Elle se pencha à nouveau vers le bleu et il se raidit, mais elle se contenta de passer sa langue sur la petite plaie qui marquait sa joue. Une petite brûlure émana de la blessure.

Intérieurement, le jeune homme se félicita d'avoir résisté et tenta d'ignorer la petite voix qui, au fond de lui, lui susurrait qu'il avait aimé ce qui venait de se passer.

Jellal avait déjà embrassé des filles dans sa vie. Certes, il avait toujours été l'initiateur de ces baisers, mais le phénomène n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Et il pouvait dire que la Capitaine embrassait bien – vraiment bien. La voix au fond de son esprit était bien d'accord – et ajouta même qu'elle était celle qui embrassait le mieux, et de loin.

Le fait que l'expérience de la flibustière avec les hommes provienne de ses joujoux passés suffit à faire taire la fameuse voix. Guère mieux qu'une prostituée, siffla une autre voix – méprisante celle-là – dans une autre partie de son cerveau.

— Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, déclara sa tortionnaire. Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas encore puceau, tout de même ? Avec un visage pareil, ce serait sérieusement du gâchis.  
— Occupez-vous de vos affaires, grogna-t-il – sa coupure à la lèvre le lança douloureusement à ces mots.

Il tenta de réprimer les rougeurs qui menaçaient d'envahir ses joues. Ses amis proches aimaient le charrier sur son absence de vie sexuelle. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé de fille avec qui il aurait pu pratiquer des activités intimes – pour différentes raisons. Et il se refusait à aller voir une prostituée comme le faisaient certains.

— Je t'apprendrai, susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Je ne te promets pas d'être gentille, toutefois. J'aime dominer.

Ce dernier terme roula sur sa langue, lui donnant une sonorité fauve. Oui, ça, il avait compris, merci. Seigneur, allait-il finir violé par une sadique ? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça, même dans ses pires cauchemars.

— N'aie pas peur, chuchota-t-elle. Plais-moi et tu vivras une vie merveilleuse.  
— Comme votre dernier « compagnon » ?, demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.  
— Rogue appartenait à la catégorie de ceux qui m'ont déçu. J'ai déjà eu un homme bien mieux que lui. Il me résistait, comme toi, raconta-t-elle. Il m'a même méchamment désobéi, une fois. Comme je l'aimais bien, je l'ai juste puni. Je ne l'ai pas tué.  
— Quelle chance, ironisa le bleu.

Elle empoigna ses cheveux et tira jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la grimace.

— Sois sage, gronda-t-elle. J'ai horreur qu'on m'interrompe quand je parle.

Elle le relâcha et il se massa le crâne.

— Et puis un jour, je me suis lassée de lui, reprit-elle. Mais il avait pris goût à la vie en mer. C'était presque un membre de l'équipage. Alors, en récompense, je lui ai laissé le choix : servir sur mon bateau ou débarquer au prochain port. Il a décidé de quitter le navire, et d'affréter son propre vaisseau.

La Capitaine se releva, récupérant sa bouteille au passage.

— Si un jour tu venais à rencontrer Cobra, le Capitaine du _Cubelios_ , évite de lui demander d'où vient la cicatrice sur son œil gauche. Il **_déteste_ ** parler de ça, termina-t-elle avec un sourire vicieux.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews de** ** _Dîner dégoulinant_** **:**

 **Alisha Horiraito** : Je sais pas, j'ai tout de suite pensé à une scène de meurtre bien sanglant au canon... Les requins c'était déjà fait, pis je voulais un truc bien spectaculaire et bien gore (le but c'était d'être assez gore pour que Jellal en train de vomir ne paraisse pas chochotte). Je suis heureuse ! Mon gore était bien ! Peut-être que j'en referai à l'avenir, mais à petites doses. C'est pas ma spécialité alors on va y aller à petits pas. J'avoue, c'est dur d'écrire du gore (ou même du lemon) sans tomber dans le trash... Et encore, j'ai mon dico des synonymes sous le coude et mon mémo avec les mots sympas et un peu désuets qu'on n'utilise pas souvent, et qui donnent un petit charme ancien à la fiction. Bref, champagne ! (aujourd'hui en l'occurrence, ce sera Oasis, limonade ou jus de pomme, y'a que ça dns le frigo). :D

 **Guest Elisha** : C'est vrai qu'en lisant juste le titre, on ne s'attend peut-être pas à voir dégouliner du vomi, du sang et des organes. C'était le but. :-) On va faire dégouliner d'autres trucs dans le futur (genre de la sueur, ou de la salive, ou d'autres fluides corporels...). Brefouille, merci pour les bisous :D


	28. Take Over : Bitch Soul

**Note de l'auteur** : Après moult supplications, je me suis décidée à faire une suite. LA suite, celle que j'avais prévue et que j'avais remise à plus tard, au profit d'autres écrits. Le titre de ce texte est une petite référence au manga...

 **Contexte** : Appartient à la série _Derrière les barreaux_.

* * *

 _Take Over : Bitch Soul_

* * *

 _Nouveau message  
De : Numéro inconnu_

 _« Salut cousin ! Comment va la vie ?  
Tu vis toujours à Fiore il me semble ? Je suis de passage dans le coin, tu me prêtes un lit ?  
Mais pas le tien, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce que tu as pu faire dedans...  
Ta cousine préférée, Dimaria. »_

Si Jellal avait haussé un sourcil à la vue du SMS, il soupira en finissant de le lire.

Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait Dimaria. Seulement, sa cousine était trop... sans-gêne à son goût. Et si encore ce n'était que ça... Arrogante et égocentrique, la blonde se mêlait un peu trop de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas sa langue dans sa poche n'arrangeait rien.

Sa cousine – fille unique d'un père riche qui l'avait de toute évidence trop gâtée – le mettait toujours profondément mal à l'aise. Car aussi futile qu'elle puisse paraître, Dimaria lui semblait toujours froidement insensible aux malheurs des autres, trop concentrée qu'elle était sur sa propre personne.

Le fait que son oncle ait totalement coupé les ponts avec tout ce qui avait trait à son frère – et par rebond avec sa belle-sœur et son neveu, les laissant croupir dans leur vie misérable – ne simplifiait pas les choses. Jellal détestait son oncle pour n'avoir jamais essayé de les aider, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume à l'égard de sa cousine, bien que cette dernière ne soit responsable de rien.

Revenant au présent, il se demanda s'il pouvait rebalancer Dimaria en direction d'un hôtel quelconque sans passer pour un salaud fini. Techniquement, la chambre d'ami était occupée – devait-il prévenir la rouquine de la possible visite intempestive de sa cousine ?

Il composa le numéro avec lequel la blonde l'avait contacté, seulement pour tomber sur une voix préenregistrée qui lui déclara onctueusement que le numéro qu'il cherchait à joindre était indisponible et qu'il pourrait réessayer plus tard. A tous les coups, la batterie de Dimaria était à plat – ce serait bien son genre.

Avec un nouveau soupir et un regard à la pendule, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, enfila sa veste et ses chaussures et saisit une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits de la cuisine avant de filer au travail.

 **ooOoo**

Erza se leva en baillant avant de se traîner dans la cuisine. Libérée du stress des examens de fin de semestre, la rousse profitait allègrement des joies de la grasse matinée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant le mot laissé par Jellal sur la table de la cuisine, lui signifiant qu'il était au travail, qu'il revenait vers dix-sept heures trente et qu'elle ne devait pas hésiter à l'appeler en cas de problème.

Le stéréotype du papa anxieux.

Elle étouffa un rire en repensant à la façon dont il avait tenu à l'emmener à la fac le matin de chaque épreuve de ses partiels. Il était tellement stressé qu'on n'aurait pas cru que c'était _**elle**_ qui passait des examens. Il lui avait fait vérifier le contenu de son sac avec un soin maniaque – et parfaitement hilarant.

C'est en souriant qu'elle prit sa douche et s'habilla. Dans un élan d'énergie, elle passa l'aspirateur, fit la poussière et termina devant le frigo, évaluant le contenu de ce dernier. Pour le midi, elle se décida rapidement pour les restes de la veille. Quant au dîner...

Un livre de cuisine corné dans les mains, elle feuilleta les pages avec intérêt. Tiens, du poulet basquaise, pourquoi pas ? Ah, mais il fallait qu'elle achète des poivrons... Bah, tant qu'elle y était, elle prendrait aussi de quoi faire un dessert. Où est-ce que Jellal avait planqué son bouquin de pâtisserie ?

Elle était toujours en train de farfouiller dans l'étagère quand on sonna à la porte. Intriguée, elle alla ouvrir – qui ça pouvait bien être, à onze heures trente du matin ?

La femme aux courtes boucles blondes de l'autre côté du seuil eut l'air au moins aussi surprise qu'elle.

— Heu... Vous êtes ?, demanda la rousse en haussant un sourcil.  
— Dimaria Faust. Et toi, tu es qui ?, répliqua l'inconnue. Je doute que tu t'appelles Jellal Faust, lâcha-t-elle en tapant de l'index contre le nom étiqueté sous la sonnette. Ah, mais je sais !, s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Tu es sa copine, c'est ça ? Mais houlà, je ne pensais pas qu'il tapait dans les petites jeunes, le cousin ! Tu as quoi, vingt-et-un, vingt-deux ans ?  
— Vingt, corrigea machinalement la rouquine, un peu sonnée par le flux de paroles. Vous êtes... la cousine de Jellal, c'est ça ? Ah, et, ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant ce que venait de dire la blonde, je ne suis pas sa copine.  
— Oui, oui, acquiesça Dimaria en ne faisant même pas semblant de la croire. Je peux rentrer ?, demanda-t-elle avant de s'inviter derechef dans l'appartement.

Sa valise cogna durement contre le pied d'Erza, lui écrasant un orteil au passage. Celle-ci fit la grimace en refermant la porte, se sentant un peu dépassée par la situation. Dans le salon, la blonde avait pris ses aises dans le canapé, abandonnant ses talons sur le sol.

— Jellal ne sera pas là avant dix-sept heures trente, l'informa la rousse. Et... juste, il est au courant que vous êtes là ?

Parce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, et que ce n'était pas le genre du bleu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de son portable ?

— Évidemment, je lui ai envoyé un SMS !, s'exclama la blonde en dévisageant le salon. Par contre, je meurs de soif, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à boire, heu...  
— Erza, répondit la plus jeune d'un ton un peu sec.

Elle se dirigea tout de même vers la cuisine et en revint avec un verre d'eau – pas question de filer de l'alcool à cette fille déjà bien assez déjantée, fut-elle la cousine de Jellal. Heureusement, cette dernière se contenta de se désaltérer en silence. Mal à l'aise, la rouquine décida de retourner en cuisine, mais laissa tomber ses projets de dîner. Elle ne se voyait pas laisser la blonde toute seule dans l'appartement le temps d'aller faire ses courses.

Celle-ci ne se formalisa pas d'être ainsi abandonnée, ayant branché son téléphone portable sur un chargeur et pianotant à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Erza récupéra son propre portable et envoya un rapide message au bleu, priant mentalement pour qu'il revienne vite. Avisant les légumes qui se trouvaient dans le frigo, elle les saisit et s'attela à les découper en tranches, rondelles et bâtonnets – une activité bien longue et qui occupait bien les mains.

Au bout de six carottes, trois concombres et une demi-douzaine de tomates, elle avait préparé de quoi nourrir une famille de lapins pour une semaine, et elle se sentait plus tranquille – l'esprit rendu vaporeux par les gestes répétés, automatiques.

— Dis donc, toi !, siffla-t-on derrière elle, la surprenant – elle n'aurait pas pensé la blonde si silencieuse, surtout avec des talons pareils.  
— Oui ?, se retourna-t-elle, curieuse de savoir pourquoi le ton semblait si... fielleux.

Dimaria brandit une poignée de papiers et elle eut un mouvement de recul réflexe, qui lui évita de se retrouver avec lesdits papiers plaqués sur le visage. Elle fronça les sourcils. Son cerveau enregistra vaguement une facture à l'en-tête de la faculté de lettres et une feuille qu'elle savait être la redevance de loyer.

— J'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour mon cher cousin se mordrait les doigts d'être si naïf, mais je n'aurais pas cru trouver un jour une pute dans son appartement !, s'exclama la blonde en lui lançant un regard féroce. Dis-moi, tu le vends combien ton cul, salope ?, cracha-t-elle en lui jetant les papiers à la figure.

Erza ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre – mais pour dire quoi ? Pour nier quelque chose dont elle se sentait déjà à moitié coupable ? Quel argument était-elle censée avancer, autre que la gentillesse du bleu ou sa promesse de le rembourser plus tard ?

— Dégage, pétasse !, aboya la femme Faust. Fous-moi le camp d'ici ou j'appelle les flics !

Sous le choc, la rousse obéit en silence, attrapant son sac de cours et sa veste entreposés dans l'entrée, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil. Dimaria la saisit par l'épaule et ouvrit brutalement la porte. Le collier d'Erza glissa hors du col de son tee-shirt dans la manœuvre.

— C'est quoi, ça ?

Sans attendre de réponse, la blonde s'empara du bijou et tira un coup sec. La fine chaîne argentée céda avec un bruit discret qui résonna pourtant dans les oreilles d'Erza. La rouquine fut bousculée à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

— Et ne t'avise pas de revenir, c'est clair ?, feula la femme plus âgée avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

La mort dans l'âme, elle descendit lentement les escaliers. Sa main monta jusqu'au creux de son cou en un geste devenu instinctif, seulement pour lui rappeler douloureusement qu'il n'y avait plus rien à saisir. Elle sortit de l'immeuble et s'arrêta pour regarder autour d'elle.

Où est-ce qu'elle était censée aller, maintenant ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Oui, la fin est mélodramatique à souhait, pas du tout dans le caractère d'Erza Knightwalker, je sais. Vous pouvez à présent lancer les tomates (pas les œufs s'il-vous-plaît, je n'aime pas ça – comment ça j'ai pas le choix de me faire huer comme je veux ?).

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews** _ **d'Intimité alcoolisée**_ **:**

 **Alisha Horiraito** : Douce ? Bon, c'était pas l'idée que je voulais faire passer, mais au moins il y a le sadique, c'est déjà ça. Elle a laissé le pantalon parce que c'était plus simple de juste virer les parties sales, plutôt que de l'obliger à tout enlever. Non, le but n'était pas de montrer que la Capitaine peut se préoccuper de quelqu'un. Le but c'était que Jellal comprenne : « Plais-moi et tu vivras. Déplais-moi et tu finiras très, très mal, et de préférence après avoir beaucoup souffert. » Pour le « Je t'apprendrai », je pense le faire explicitement, mais de façon édulcorée pour ne pas tomber dans le lemon trash. A voir. J'ai choisi ma prochaine image, elle traîne sur mon Bureau depuis 2 semaines ! Mais j'ai trop de texteuuu... J'ai pas le temps de tout écrireuh...

 **Clem** : Salut toi ! :D Bienvenue chez moi, et merci pour la review ! Et bien, voici la fameuse suite, en espérant te satisfaire un moment *salue de son chapeau*.

 **Guest Elisha** : Liquide céphalo-rachidien, liquide articulaire, mucus nasal et autres bien sûr ! :D Tu t'attendais à quoi, je me demande ? Hummmm ? -) Hé oui, ce bon vieux Cobra ! Mine de rien, j'arrive toujours à le caser dans mes fictions Mystwalker celui-là... Et malheureusement tu vas languir un chouia encore parce que je repars sur Derrière les barreaux. Mais c'est bientôt fini, alors espère fort, ça viendra. :)


End file.
